Flutter
by Funakounasoul
Summary: It all started with a bet... Two friends discover there is more to their relationship than simple friendship. In fact, it's stronger than any bond two people could ever share... Toyomi, shoujo ai, slight OOC here and there
1. The Flutter of the Entrance Exams

Flutter

by Funakounasoul

Disclaimer: Azumanga Daioh and its characters are not mine, they're Kiyohiko Azuma's...but I do own some Azumanga Daioh merchandise...

Author's Notes: Well...All I have to say it's mostly about Tomo and Yomi, it MIGHT go into shoujo-ai territory in later chapters, other Azumanga Daioh characters will make appearances in later chapters, and...uh...I hope you like it!

* * *

CHAPTER ONE 

The slow notes of the school's chime system sounded off with its usual song followed by twelve individual rings, signaling the start of lunch period. Students bustle about, heading towards their favorite eating spots. Throughout the building, one could hear the sounds of girls gossiping, boys commenting on some sports event the night before, and the occasional comparison of one's lunches. It was just part of another day of junior high.

Inside one of the many classrooms in the building, two girls were focusing their energy on something else rather than their food. Tomo Takino, a rowdy, hyperactive girl, and Koyomi Mizuhara, her smarter, more mature friend, were discussing the upcoming high school entrance exams.

"So Yomi," Tomo began, calling the other girl by her nickname, "Where are you heading off to-"

"I'm going to that one school. You know, the one that only accepts the best"

"What?! No way!"

"Yes way!" Yomi looked at her longtime friend, adjusting her glasses and taking a bite of her lunch before continuing, "It's the perfect school for me, that's all."

"Well, you know what? I'm going to try for that school, too!" Tomo declared rather loudly, attracting the attention of the few students having their lunch in the room. Yomi stared at Tomo, surprised by her declaration yet annoyed by it at the same time.

"What? You?" she huffed, "As if you'll ever make it."

"Are you mocking my intelligence?"

"In a way, yes."

"Ooh!" Tomo got out of her seat and stomped towards the classroom's exit, but then she stopped halfway across. She turned around, a huge smirk plastered across her face.

"Say," she slowly stated, "Why don't we have a bet? If you win, I'll shut up for the rest of the year-"

"A quiet you?" Yomi interrupted, "Like that will ever happen."

"Hey! I'm talking here! Anyway, if you win, I promise to shut up, but if I win..."

"If you win...?"

"If I win, we will eat outside on the school field during lunch the day after the results come in."

"Say what?" Yomi couldn't believe the simplicity of Tomo's part of the bet. Well, it was kind of easy, except the school's field was the last place one would go to eat. It was rarely used, and the large grass and weeds growing throughout the area showed it. Also, because they were in their last year, it would take a long time to make it out and have a decent lunch period. Because of this, most students found it inconvenient to eat there, whether it was the last-year time issues or if one hated getting their uniform really messy. It was, perhaps, the worst field out of all the city's schools.

"So, Koyomi," Tomo began in a mock-serious tone, "Will you accept my offer?"

"Fine," Yomi replied, irritated, "I'll accept it."

Tomo began to talk again, putting on a dreamlike expression, "I've always wanted to try eating there. Something about it just makes me want to go out there and eat under one of those big ol' trees. Maybe I was just too lazy to try it out the last two years, or maybe it's because you've always rejected my offers." Yomi could only look down in embarrassment from the latter while Tomo finished her little speech.

"Well, either way, I'm gonna eat there this time! Just you wait! I, the great Tomo Takino, will make it to that school! When I get those positive results, it shall be you who will praise me! Ha ha ha ha!" Yomi sighed and put her head on her desk, hoping that lunch time would end soon.

The following week, all the last year junior high students were preparing for their high school entrance exams. While waiting for the exam to begin, Yomi sat silently, still wondering if Tomo could really make it in. During the past week, she noticed how Tomo checked out many books, brought her textbooks home, and studied every single day like crazy. No matter where she saw her, Tomo would always have a textbook at hand, reading many passages and taking notes. Yomi couldn't help but smile at the short conversation she had with the other girl just a few hours ago.

"Tomo?" Yomi called out as she approached the other girl, "Today's the day-"

"Shhh!" Tomo silenced Yomi with her hand, eyes still glued to a small book, "I'm trying to stuff in a few last bits of info here! Talk to me later!"

"Ok-"

"Shhh!"

Yomi silently apologized to the short girl before leaving. After getting out of her sight, she proceeded to laugh. It was still hard for her to believe Tomo was going this far just to get into that school. Yomi couldn't help but blush a little.

"Maybe...," Yomi muttered, her thoughts back to the test book in front of her, "Maybe she just wants our friendship to last even longer..."

A few hours later, the test finally ended. Students left the area, tired and hungry. Tomo was back to her usual self, to Yomi's relief. The two walked out together, each giving their thoughts on the test.

"Phew! I'm glad that test is over!" Tomo said as she stretched, "I think did pretty good. Now, all we have to wait for is that acceptance letter!"

"I still doubt it." Yomi said nonchalantly, "They might look at our junior high records."

"What?! No way, Yomi! Schools don't look at that kind of stuff!" Tomo lightly punched her friend on the arm, "They just care about that exam!"

"Well, they might look into it!" The two girls then went off in a heated debate until they went their separate ways.

After waiting for days, both girls received a letter from the high school. Yomi, as predicted, was accepted. Tomo, however, was waiting for the perfect time to open her envelope. The suspense was quickly getting to Yomi, and she eventually began to pester Tomo.

"Jeez, Yomi! You're acting like me! Wait...That's not good."

"Well then," Yomi continued to plead, "Will you open it now so I can stop? Please? Please? Please? I've got to know!!"

"You're really acting weird." Tomo thought for a moment. Should she open it now and get it over with, or will she wait and be tortured by Yomi's un-Yomi-ness? Shivering at the thought of Yomi acting like an energetic schoolgirl, it didn't take her long to pick the earlier choice.

"Okay," she said as she took out the envelope, "You win. Let's see what this baby says!"

Time seemed to slow down at that moment. The air around them stiffened. Tomo's hand slowly approached the envelope. As Tomo began to open the envelope, Yomi's breathing slowed down, almost coming to a complete stop. Finally, Tomo reached into the envelope and pulled the piece of paper out. Tomo then commenced to unfold the paper, reading it aloud slowly.

"Dear Miss Tomo Takino," she began, "We are proud to announce that you have been acc-" That's was all Tomo said before she began to jump up and down excitedly, screaming the rest of the letter in front of Yomi and the rest of their class. Yomi's jaw dropped-Tomo had actually made it. As Tomo continued to jump, Yomi fell to the ground. She had just fainted, all her emotions and the sudden revelation of Tomo's acceptance finally getting to her.

"Yomi? Can you hear me?"

Yomi slowly opened her eyes, though it didn't help much when all she could see was a huge peach and raven-colored blur in front of her face. The blur reached over some other blur and grabbed something, putting it on Yomi's face carefully. As she adjusted it, Yomi could finally see that it was Tomo who was in front of her and she was in the nurse's office.

"Tomo? What am I doing here?"

"You don't remember?" Tomo then proceeded to explain to Yomi what had happened a few moments ago, in her own special way. Tomo exaggerated some parts, like Yomi's expression upon hearing Tomo's acceptance and the way she fainted, which Tomo didn't even see herself, in fact. Yomi saw through most of it, though; having practically grown up with the girl had its advantages, like knowing when Tomo was telling a tall tale.

"...And that's what happened." Tomo said as she finished her story, "We had to call the nurse to bring you here. I just came in when you began to wake up. School's actually over now." Tomo's faced then changed into one with concern. "Are you okay now?" She said quietly, as if she didn't want the room to know she had a caring side.

"Yes, I'm fine now." Yomi then sat up, showing her friend that she was feeling better, "Though I still can't believe you actually made it."

"Well, believe it, Yomi! I made it, and to celebrate, we're going to eat outside tomorrow!"

"You still remember?!"

"Of course! I always remember the important stuff!" Tomo finished her exclamation with laughter. As Tomo laughed, Yomi fell back onto the cot. She hated it when Tomo won their many bets, though she usually won a few. Yomi groaned, wishing she never accepted that bet.

That night, Tomo decided to pay a visit to Yomi's house, or rather her room. As Yomi was preparing for bed, Tomo knocked on her window. Sighing, Yomi opened the window for Tomo reluctantly.

"Good evening!" Tomo said as she climbed into the room, "How's my little loser doing?"

"Shut up." Yomi ignored the hyperactive girl and proceeded to get into bed, hoping that Tomo would get the message. Apparently, Tomo wasn't paying attention and was sitting on the edge of the taller girl's bed.

The clock on Yomi's nightstand was the only thing making a sound, ticking away the seconds as Yomi tried to fall asleep. Tomo was preoccupied with something, however. Her head was facing the opposite of Yomi's view as she tried to word her next sentence correctly. An "Oh!" was heard from Tomo's lips after deciding on the right words, getting Yomi's attention. As she sat up, Tomo faced her and began her planned sentence.

"You know... after we have that lunch out on the school's field," Tomo began, playing with her jacket's sleeve, "there's this place I wanna show you. It's really cool."

"Oh, really?" Yomi asked, oblivious to Tomo's anxiety.

"Y-yeah, really."

Tomo began to move towards the window, getting ready to head back home. As she opened the window, she looked upward. A long sigh escaped her mouth, causing Yomi to look in her direction.

"Say, Yomi," Tomo said in her usual tone, "Have you ever looked at the stars during a clear night?"

"I've tried," Yomi replied, "but it's really hard to seem them here most of the time. There are just way too many lights here. Why?"

"Oh, no particular reason. At least you'll get to see them better tomorrow." With that said, Tomo said goodnight to Yomi then proceeded into giving her a goodnight hug. Tomo then left, going home, and Yomi watched her leave the neighborhood, continuing to prepare for bed as she did.

As the two got ready for bed, they looked to the stars, though, as Yomi stated, it was hard to see any due to the lighting in the area. Sighing, they both went to sleep. As they slept, they each wondered what would happen on that upcoming day. Nevertheless, they both shared a similar thought that night-something special was going to happen tomorrow. The question was, how special was it going to be?

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Okay, chapter one is over! Um...please review. I'd like it if you did. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is accepted, too! Help me write better! I need all the help and support I can since my stories usually end up in the "unfinished" section of my computer. 


	2. The Secret Park

Flutter  
by Funakounasoul

Disclaimer: Kiyohiko Azuma owns the characters and Azumanga Daioh and not me...wahhh...

Author's Notes: Thank you for all of your reviews, as well as the large critique by Javer . I really appreciated it. Well, here's chapter 2! (This was after revising it two times, once with my friend giving me pointers.) As you all know, our favorite odd couple started a bet to see if Tomo would get accepted into one of the best high schools in town. Tomo won, and as her prize, they were to eat outdoors during lunch. Let's see what happens, shall we?

* * *

CHAPTER TWO 

The chimes sounded off twelve times, giving the sign that lunch had begun. Students rushed towards their favorite eating spots as the sounds of people talking filled the school. Two students, however, were not talking but rather walking -- walking outside, that is. It had been only the day before when Tomo revealed her high school exams to the skeptical Yomi. As promised, they were to venture out into the field and eat lunch together.

"Boy, is it great out here or what?" Tomo said as she ate her food, "The sun is shining, the birds are singing, the spring air is as refreshing as always, and the food's delicious!"

Meanwhile, Yomi sat silently, eating her food slowly. Tomo noticed and turned to face her friend.

"Hey, what's up Yomi?" She asked.

Yomi, still hesitant, slowly replied, "I still can't believe you made it in..."

"Is that all? Jeez, I thought it was something more serious." Tomo huffed and took another bite of her rice. However, a sly smile formed on her face a few moments later.

"Don't tell me," she began slowly, "You're jealous that you don't have my smarts?" Upon seeing Yomi choke on her food slightly, Tomo stood up and began to dance around the tree, singing "I knew it" triumphantly. Yomi stood up furiously and stopped the other girl's little dance.

"Tomo," she began, "I'm not jealous. Why should I be when I'm the one who gets the better scores all the time?" She continued talking as they both sat back down, her voice getting louder with each word.

"You're always copying my homework, you're always asking me for test pointers...You know, sometimes I wonder how you even manage to pass each class every single year!" As she kept on with her little rant, it was Tomo's turn to be silent.

After noticing Tomo's sudden quietness, Yomi stopped and apologized. She told Tomo that she didn't really mean it; the surprising results from the day before were still overwhelming her. Tomo accepted the apology, though it was evident that she was about to cry.

"Yomi?" Tomo asked silently, "Do you really think I'm..."

"No!" Yomi interrupted, already knowing what Tomo was going to say, "No, no, of course not!" She then placed her hand on the smaller girl's shoulder. "I never intend all the mean things I say to you to be true. I just get annoyed sometimes."

"You mean it?"

"Yes, I do. I-" Suddenly, the bell rang once more, indicating the end of lunch. After a rather loud sigh, Yomi helped Tomo up, and they both headed towards their class.

A few hours later, the bell rang once again, and school was officially over. Students walked out, all exhausted from the day's lessons. As the students headed their separate ways, Tomo and Yomi continued to walk together. Luckily for Yomi, Tomo was happier now and was leading the way to some unknown area. In fact, they were headed for that special place Tomo mentioned the night before.

The two eventually ended up in a park and continued their way within the area until Tomo found the perfect spot to sit down. They finally found themselves in a small area of the park that was similar to their school's field, though this field was filled with cherry blossom trees. Just the sight of the spring plants overwhelmed Yomi. After walking through the grassy area for a while, they sat down underneath a large tree, exactly like they were a few hours ago.

Although Yomi loved the scene in front of her, she looked around uneasily, "Um, Tomo? Are we even allowed to be here?"

"Relax!" Tomo answered, "I come here all the time. No one ever comes here."

"Wait...You come here often? How come you never told me?"

"Because then it wouldn't be secret."

"It wouldn't be...what?," Yomi paused for a moment before continuing, "Then again, I don't think many people think this place is even accessible."

"That's because it's not."

"It's not?!" Yomi began to yell. Before she started yelling, though, Tomo quickly placed her hands over Yomi's mouth to silence her. Finally, after Tomo was certain that her friend was not going to continue shouting, she explained to Yomi that people don't realize that this area is practically safe, adding that she had already surveyed the area before. To Yomi, the girl's reasons made absolutely no sense. However, she was not going to intervene -- after all, they still had to finish their conversation from earlier that afternoon, and privately for that matter.

A small yawn escaped Tomo's mouth. She stretched her arms out for a few seconds then fell onto the grass, taking in the beauty of the area around her. Yomi dared not to say a word and continued to sit. The wind was beginning to calm down and as it blew around the two girls, it felt as if it were washing away any anxiety they had within them. Suddenly satisfied, Tomo sat up and decided to reintroduce the conversation they had at school earlier.

"So, um, do you actually get annoyed when I'm around you?"

"In a word, yes..." Yomi looked up to see if Tomo was going to go teary-eyed, but was surprised to see her still listening seriously, "But, you shouldn't take it seriously. You do get annoying at times, but...well..."

Tomo, noting Yomi's difficulty of word choice, encouraged her friend to go on. Yomi was still having trouble finding the right words. She just couldn't find the right combination. After a few more seconds of word fighting, she finally spoke, using the closest words available to her at that moment.

"Well, just look at it this way," she finally replied, "Even though your actions annoy me sometimes, I'm still the only one you ever talk to. I mean, how many friends have you really made throughout our junior high years? Most people don't see that you're actually a really nice person to hang out with. They usually see the side of you that's, well, bothersome."

As Yomi continued, tears threatened to release themselves from her eyes, "If I was like that, I would've quit being your friend a long time ago. I've even risked my social life just being with you! Haven't you also noticed that I had barely have any friends because of you? I risked that, and I don't care! You are my first and my best friend Tomo."

"Yomi..." Tomo whispered, her tears threatening to fall as well. Yomi's words finally got to her as she noticed how much of a friend Yomi really is. Being together for all these years had affected them a lot. They were inseparable now, and maybe, Tomo thought, Yomi secretly wished for her to make it to that school after hearing her declaration those few weeks ago. Just that thought alone brought a smile to the girl's face.

The sun began to set as the two continued to sit under the tree, growing silent as the minutes passed. Tomo was lying on the grass once again, Yomi's words still ringing in her head. Yomi was still sitting, though her focus shifted back and forth between her speech and Tomo. Despite their preoccupied thoughts, the two managed to take in the serenity of the park.

There was a lack of outside sound now as night slowly approached. The nocturnal sounds of nature began to voice themselves. The wind picked up a little, causing a couple of cherry blossoms to flutter around the two. The scenery was beautiful, despite its unruly appearance. The park seemed to drown out the sounds of the city. For a while, Yomi felt like they were actually out in some forest in the countryside. The park's effect was finally getting to Yomi, and she, too, fell onto the grassy floor. As she stared into the darkening sky, she never noticed Tomo talking to her.

"So, do you like it?"

"Huh?" Yomi snapped back to her senses, "Did you say something?"

"Ah...So you do like it." Tomo stood up and dusted off her uniform. She took a few steps forward. She turned to face her friend, who also began to stand. It was getting dark, and the two knew that they had to be home soon. Before they headed out, Tomo smiled and began to speak once more.

"I first found this place two years ago. Something about it made me want to come here and loosen up a bit. I come here to relax, to think...I even come here to just to look at nature. Today was the first time I've ever taken anyone here, and I'm glad I chose you. Then again, you were the only choice...Well, now you know that I can be pretty calm and stuff. It's kind of embarassing!"

"Besides," she said as she placed her hands on her hips, "all this relaxing has its good points. Less energy to waste during the afternoon gives me more energy to use at school! Ha ha ha!"

Even though Tomo's speech turned into a ridiculous brag, Yomi was surprised at the other girl's speech. Ignoring the continuous boasting from Tomo, she walked up and hugged her, which completely threw Tomo off-guard.

"Thank you, Tomo."

"Uh...um...," Tomo stammered, still confused at Yomi's sudden action, "W-w-well, um, thank you."

"I'm glad you showed me this place. It kind of grew on me, actually."

"Well, I'm glad you liked it."

Yomi eventually let go of Tomo, her eyes fixated on the other's eyes. They stood like that for a while until the unexpected sound of a car horn blasted throughout the area. Yomi cleared her throat and turned around. Tomo, still trying to regain her senses, could only blink in confusion.

"Just don't think I'm going to act like that again, though." She said in her usual serious tone, "We're going to be in high school in a couple of days. We're supposed to be mature now."

"Oh, come on!" Tomo cried as she was finally aware of her surroundings, "Do you actually expect me to suddenly act like you or something?"

"No, I just want to see if you're up to the challenge."

Upon hearing the word "challenge", Tomo brightened up and replied, "Oh, so you wanna bet again, huh? Well, don't be so sure of yourself. I'll annoy you every single day for all three years!"

"I'd like to see you try. I'm sure you'll grow out of that hyperactive shell some day, and this park's going to help."

"Now you're putting the park into the picture?! This means war!"

The two sat back down, coming up with a proper bet declaration, as well as their winning prizes. By the time the sun completely set, the two had finally reached their agreements. The bet was whether Tomo could mature by their last year of high school. Whoever won could make the other do whatever they please for one day. They also decided that the winner could pick any day, as long as it was either a weekend or a day before college classes started.

After agreeing to the stakes, the two began their journey home. As they exited the park, they looked towards the sky. The stars were shining brightly that evening, and with a lack of lighting in the area, the stars' appearances seemed to be more magnificent than usual. They took in as much as they could, until they finally approached their highly lit district. The two approached the place they would split off, wishing each other luck for the upcoming first day of high school.

"Well, good luck, Tomo. These are probably the last few days we'll see each other 24/7."

"Hehe...Maybe, but who knows? We might be stuck for a while longer."

"Another year with you? Someone better save me."

"Ha ha, very funny." The two laughed, but it soon faded away. Splitting off, the two never said a word, not even a small goodnight. They slowly headed for their homes, preparing themselves for what was to come.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Oooh...another bet! As you know, this marks the end of the Pre-Azu chapters. The rest will take place during the show, which means cameo appearances by the rest of the gang! Well, with my last REAL quarter of high school begining, I won't be able to update as quickly...but I WILL finish this story! This I promise to my readers! Review please! 


	3. The Other Side of Tomo

Flutter  
by Funakounasoul

Disclaimer: I still don't own Azumanga Daioh...

Author's Notes: Juggling schoolwork and this story is harder than I thought it would be...Ahem! Remember how I said chapter 2 was the last pre-Azu chapter? Well, I lied. THIS chapter is the last pre-Azu chapter. It takes place right before the manga and anime start, and I mean "right before".

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

"Hurry up, Yomi!" Tomo yelled from outside. Yomi had just woken up when she heard the shouts of her friend coming from outside. It was finally their first day of high school, and for some strange reason, Tomo was very anxious about it. In fact, Tomo had been waiting outside for an hour -- there was still about half an hour left until school started. Ignoring the shouts coming from the front of her house, Yomi got dressed and ate a small breakfast.

"What took you so long?" Tomo asked a while later, "I've been waiting for hours!"

"Don't exaggerate. Besides, what made you like school all of a sudden?"

"It's not really the school part that's got me all hyped up."

"Oh, really?"

"Nope! It's the fact that today's day one of our bet!" Tomo proudly stated, thrusting her fist into the air. Chuckling softly, she faced her bespectacled companion and added, "I will not lose this one either! Just watch, I'll be this school's wildcat schoolgirl for all three years!"

Yomi looked at Tomo strangely. Since when did Tomo call herself a "wildcat schoolgirl"? She shook her head. In truth, Yomi did not want Tomo to cause any trouble today. She wanted today to be "normal" for once. Then again, what was "normal"?

As they continued walking, Tomo began to quiet down. By the time they reached the gates of the school, she had been completely silent. Many things were going on in her head -- Would she make new friends? How much homework would she have at the end of the first day? What kind of teachers would she have? There was also that one question that kept bugging her all morning -- Would she be in the same class as Yomi? Tomo gulped at the thought of not having Yomi in class. It would be a sudden change for her -- they had been together ever since they were kids. For once in her life, Tomo was scared.

"Hello? Tomo?"

Tomo snapped out of her thoughts, "Huh?"

"What are you thinking about? You seem pretty stressed."

"Oh, well...You don't need to worry! I got it all under control!" Tomo sighed. She did not want Yomi to see her all stressed out. She never wanted to show those kinds of feelings. However, she always had a way of turning her negative emotions into something brag-worthy. Smiling contently, she readied the attack on her prey...

"I got this all under control...but I don't think you do..."

"What?"

"Oh yeah, I can see it all now -- We look at the class sheets, and discover that we have been separated! You begin to cry like a baby, tugging at my sleeve, crying, 'No!! Tomo, don't leave me!' I know you can't live without me!" Tomo looked over her shoulder, checking to see if her speech was having any effect. It was. Satisfied with the results, she finished, "We're like bread and napkins, you know?"

"Bread and napkins, huh?" Yomi restrained herself from hitting the other girl. Tomo liked annoying her when she had the chance, it seemed. She now truly hoped that they would be in different classes.

"Come on!" Tomo said as she grabbed her bespectacled friend, "Let's go see those class lists!"

The walk towards the class lists seemed like an eternity to Tomo. She silently prayed that she and Yomi would be together again. Internally, she became a wreck. Being the person she was, she managed to hide her uneasiness by torturing Yomi. Finally, after what seemed like five hours, the two reached the first year class lists.

"Come on," Tomo whispered, "Please let us have the same class. Please let us have the same class. Please --"

"Hey. I found my name."

"What?!" Tomo quickly turned towards the direction of Yomi's voice. Looking at the list, she discovered that Yomi was in class 3. She was glad the girl found her class, but that was not enough. Without hesitation, she began to search for her name.

Suddenly, time slowed down yet again for Tomo. Just a few names down the list, the name "Takino Tomo" appeared. Unless there was another girl named Tomo Takino, she had every reason to cheer. Tomo was excited. She began to jump and run around the hallways of the school. Her sudden antics caused a confused Yomi, as well as dozens of other students, to stare at her.

Moments later, both girls arrive at their homeroom. For a while, the entire room was silent, expecting their teacher to come in any second. Minutes pass, and there was still no sign of class 3's teacher. Students began to chat, though most were introducing themselves to others.

"Hey, Yomi." Tomo whispered as she poked the girl's shoulder.

"What do you want?"

"We're in the same class...again!"

"Yes, I know that."

"There's no stopping us now, huh?"

"Uh...sure."

"I know you were happy when you saw my name on the list."

"Huh?"

"Like I said, if I wasn't with you, you'd start crying and stuff. You probably wouldn't last the entire day if I wasn't with you. Aren't you glad I'm here?"

Yomi finally had it. Her Tomo-comment quota had reached its maximum. She stood up from her desk and faced the shorter girl. The rest of the class watched as Yomi unleashed a powerful uppercut upon Tomo, sending the other girl off her seat and onto the floor. A couple of students were going to punish Yomi right then, but then a murmur rose from the floor.

"Wow...What...an impressive...left upper...you...have..." Tomo slowly rose from the ground, assuring everyone that the previous event was the norm between the two. That was a lie, however. This was the first time Yomi had ever punched Tomo, much less during school. She was going to ask Yomi why she did what she did, but the teacher finally decided to show up.

After school, Tomo headed straight for the park. She had been trying to hide her pain throughout the day. Entering the deep part of the park, she fell onto the grass and cried. Keeping these feelings hidden was going to hurt her someday, and she knew it. The problem was that she wanted to look like someone strong, someone who never cried or backed down on anything. Calming down somewhat, she turned around and faced the sky.

"Maybe I shouldn't act so energetic and hyper all the time..." As Tomo looked at the sky, she noticed a couple of cherry blossoms fly past her. The petals reminded her of the bet she and Yomi made a few days ago. Shaking her head, she told herself to stay the same, otherwise, she would lose the bet. Another of her weaknesses, she never liked losing.

"Tomo! That is no way to talk! You will win this bet and you will make Yomi do whatever you want!" Suddenly, Tomo's previous thoughts entered her head again, causing her to think out her situation. Finally, she told herself, "Well, maybe you should lay down the comments a little...By the end of third year, I'll still have my basic annoying factors! Yeah!"

"If that's your goal, then doubt you'll be the same by then."

Tomo's body sprang upward upon hearing the familiar monotone voice, "Ahh! Yomi! How'd you get here?"

"You showed me the way, remember?" Yomi replied while sitting down, "It wasn't like you blindfolded me or anything."

"Oh yeah...How much did you hear?"

"I got here when you mentioned your third year goal."

"That's good..."

"What's that?"

"Oh, nothing."

The two sat for a while more. Yomi apologized to Tomo, though she did warn her she could do it again, and apologized in advance. Tomo stood silent, staring into the darkening sky, and tried to forget what happened earlier that day. Her eyes quickly began to water from the constant playback of the scene, and Yomi noticed.

"Tomo? What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Tomo had not noticed the tears running down her cheeks, "Oh, uh, it's nothing."

"Tomo, when there's something wrong with you, I know it. Now tell me, what's wrong?"

Tomo could not hold it any longer. This was her chance to reveal all. It was her chance to finally show someone her other side. She hoped Yomi would at least not freak out. She gulped and turned towards the only person she could count on.

"Okay, you want to know what wrong? I'll tell you. First off, I have a sensitive side. You've seen it before, though I bet you thought it was just a mood swing or something. Well, it's not. Every time you get angry with me, it hurts my feelings. Today's a good example. You hit me...in front of our class."

"Second of all, I tend to hide my real feelings by picking on other, though that's a 50/50 chance. Sometimes I'm hiding my true feelings, other times I'm purposely making fun of someone. And lastly..." Tomo began to tear up once more before finishing. Yomi waited patiently for Tomo to finish on her own, thinking Tomo would just end her rant right there if she pressured her.

"Lastly...I...I was scared today."

"Scared?"

"Yeah. I was worried we wouldn't be in the same class again. You see, we've been together for so long. It would feel weird not having you around. Haven't you ever thought about that?"

"Well..." Yomi thought about it for a minute. She then realized that Tomo had a point. Not having Tomo around would be as if a part of Yomi was missing, and vise versa. Facing Tomo, she replied, "You're right. It would be weird..."

"See?" Tomo giggled slightly, "I can be right sometimes."

"I guess you can."

"Well, at least I finally got that off my chest. I feel...lighter, if you will."

"Does this mean you'll go back to your usual, non-secretively sensitive self?"

"Yeah. I guess so...if that's what you want."

"Actually, yeah, I do," Yomi replied with a smirk, "But you'll still change by third year!"

"Oh ho ho! That's what you think, four-eyes!" Tomo shouted as she regained her usual attitude, "I will win the bet, you'll see!"

"Four-eyes?" questioned Yomi, but she let it slide just this once. She smiled and thought, "Now there's the Tomo I know!"

Yomi helped Tomo up from her spot. She then offered to take the shorter girl all the way to her house since she was still a little shaky from earlier. Tomo thanked her and took Yomi's hand in hers. The two then made their way towards their destination. Together they walked, enjoying the evening breeze and the scent of the many cherry blossoms floating around.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Yay! Chapter 3 is over! That was probably the saddest thing I have ever typed (and ever will). Oh, and just a reminder to all you readers, I will no longer mention the bet the two made. Tomo and Yomi, and obviously you guys, already know that the bet lasts until third year, so they (and you) don't need to be reminded. Hopefully, I won't have as much schoolwork to do while I start typing chapter 4... 


	4. The First Cultural Festival

Flutter  
By Funakounasoul

Disclaimer: Azumanga Daioh doesn't belong to me and it never will!

Author's Notes: Yay! I've got less work to worry over! Congrats to me! Anyway, don't expect these next chapters to get as depressing as last chapter's. Everything's going to be happy and funny now...with the occasional sad moment, but happier nonetheless.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

The wind grew colder by the minute, blowing golden leaves around the streets. It was autumn after all. Of course, the students within the walls of the school building were not noticing any of it. They were all too busy with their class meetings, today's topic being the culture festival.

"So does anyone have any ideas for the culture festival?" asked the petite class president, Chiyo Mihama. As the class sat silently, Vice President Tomo stood next to Chiyo. Minutes passed and Tomo was growing impatient. Chiyo asked once more if anyone had any ideas, and once again, she was met with silence.

Finally, two people offered the ideas of cafe and haunted house. Though they were usual choices, at least their class was making progress. After helping Tomo write "cafe" correctly, Chiyo once again asked for more ideas. Unfortunately, no one else offered anything, so Chiyo decided to place a suggestion box on the chalkboard.

"So, you're going with a comment box?" Yomi asked Chiyo as she walked up to the small girl.

"Yes," Chiyo replied, "The only ideas were the haunted house and the cafe. I think we should at least have a few more choices than that."

"You have a point there. Let's hope at least one person comes up with something."

"Ooh, a suggestion box." Ayumu Kasuga murmured as she stared at the box. The girl wanted to contribute somehow, even if it meant to think hard. As she thought, Yomi awaited for the girl's answer. Suddenly, a small smile appeared on the Osakan girl's face.

"I know," she began, "why don't we have a sports festival?"

"Osaka," Yomi replied in disgust, using Ayumu's nickname, "did you hear what you just said?"

"Yeah, I said we should have a sports festival."

"What the hell are you thinking in that head of yours?"

Suddenly, Tomo's bouncy self popped up in front of the box, "So this is the so-called suggestion box?"

"Yeah, it is. Now are you going to put something in it or just stare at it all day?"

"Hmm..." Tomo reached into her pocket, bringing out a small object. As Yomi watched her, she inserted the object into the box, the thing making a quiet "clink" as it fell inside.

"Hey, what did you just put in there?"

"Five yen."

"You're supposed to put suggestions in there..."

"Really?" Tomo paused for a moment before continuing, "Well, the legend of this box says --"

"Oh shut up!" Yomi placed her hand on her head, obviously annoyed at Tomo's latest doing, "Honestly, I don't know how you come up with these things, Tomo."

"Do what?" the wildcat asked innocently.

"Your crazy ideas. Where do you get them?"

"Well now, that's for me to know and for you to never find out!"

The next meeting would turn out to be successful, as someone suggested a stuffed animal theme. For the next few days, class three prepared for the culture festival, collecting stuffed animals and creating simple costumes for all the students. Another costume was made, this one being a cute cat suit. Finally, after a few setting up the last few decorations, class three's "Fairyland" was ready to go.

"Wow, we sure have a lot of stuffed animals, don't we Sakaki-san?" Chiyo said as she set a bear on a table. The person in question, the girl named Sakaki, was fixing each stuffed animal. She seemed to be seriously into arranging the animals neatly. As she fixed the last animal, she nodded to herself, satisfied that the animal was in the perfect position.

A few moments later, everyone received a pair of ears, as well as a few other small things, to wear. Then, the cat costume appeared. Everyone gave their approval, giving the costume a "cute" rating. One person did not agree, however, and it was none other than Tomo. Apparently, the person wearing the cat costume was "wearing it wrong." She wanted to show them how to wear it properly.

"Okay, if you say so." The person said as they took off the headpiece. After revealing herself to the class, Osaka handed the costume over to Tomo.

"Now," Tomo exclaimed as she placed the headpiece on, "I'll show you how to really use this baby!" She raised her arms into the air, and began to hop around. Getting approval from the small group of girls, she proceeded to spin around. Facing the doorway, she dashed into the hallway unexpectedly. Tomo ran across the hall, going down a flight of stairs and repeated the actions until she reached the entrance of the school.

Meanwhile, a familiar brunette was making her way towards her shoe compartment. Just before grabbing her pair of school shoes, the sound of pounding footsteps echoed through the area. Taking her chances, she looked towards her left. There, she saw a huge cat looking right at her. The cat ran to her, flailing its arms around uncontrollably. The next thing she knew, she was on the ground while the cat proudly sat on top of her.

"Good morning Yomi!" the cat greeted the dazed girl in a familiar voice.

"Tomo. I should've known..."

A few seconds later, Yomi and Tomo made their way to their class. Tomo had taken off the costume's headpiece a while ago, complaining that it was uncomfortable. The two began their walk to their class, talking about the festival among other things.

"Say Tomo," Yomi began, changing the subject unexpectedly, "Why did you come all that way just to attack me?" Tomo placed a paw on her chin and thought carefully. For a brief moment, Yomi thought the girl looked cute, but shook it off as soon as Tomo looked up.

"What can I say? I just gotta be with you. We're like jell-o and whipped cream!"

"Wait -- Jell-o and whipped cream? I thought we were bread and napkins."

"Ah, whatever. Same thing."

The two walked a few more feet before Yomi continued the conversation, slightly blushing, "You know...you kind of looked...cute back there."

"Oh? Really? Did I hear right? Did you just say I looked cute?!" Tomo began jumping up and down, much to the taller girl's embarrassment. In fact, Tomo was blushing herself and was hiding it with her sudden, hyperactive activity.

"H-hey! Don't jump around! J-just don't tell anyone!"

"Oh, so you want to look like a grumpy old woman?"

"NO! Sheesh, Tomo, have you ever considered being serious?"

"Yeah, but that's usually when I'm bored and have nothing to do. Come on! You know I have so much energy to waste!"

"Apparently, all that energy's wasted on annoying me..."

"Well, it's 'cause you're so --" Tomo stopped suddenly. Yomi turned towards her friend, wondering what made her stop her usual bantering so abruptly. Tomo struggled bringing out her next sentence. It was especially hard when Yomi noticed the girl turning red.

"It's because...because...Hey, look! There's our room! Race ya!" With that, Tomo dashed towards class three, laughing all the way while hiding the ever-growing blush on her face. Yomi walked the remainder of the way, still carrying the headpiece Tomo had given her. The bespectacled girl was left to wonder what made Tomo so nervous all of a sudden.

After the culture festival ended, everyone headed home. A few people, however, were still within the walls of class three. Tomo, Chiyo, and Osaka were sitting in the room, exhausted from the day's activities. Yomi entered the room, sighing deeply. Explaining her sadness over the end of the festival, Tomo decided to hold a victory parade around the school's track. The girls headed outside, including the ever-mature Yomi, and marched along the track as the sun began to set. The mini-parade seemed to soothe Yomi. Deep down, she felt like a child again, marching along with her friends. The parade ended after the third lap around the track, and everyone went their separate ways.

While they were walking home, Yomi brought up their morning discussion, "Would you like to tell me why you freaked out earlier today?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Yomi sighed, "You know what I'm talking about," she paused, placing her hand on the shorter girl's shoulder, "Come now, you can tell me anything."

Tomo looked at Yomi, then at her shoulder. Looking back at Yomi, she noticed the girl had moved closer to her. A blush began crawling up her face -- just the fact that the two were so close made Tomo feel lightheaded. Yomi noticed this as well, and a blush formed on her face as well. Moving back, Yomi asked Tomo once more.

"Well," Tomo began, "you see...when...uh...Here, let me show you!" She ran up to the other girl and litterally gave the girl a bear hug, "There! The reason I pick on you so much is because you're my best friend. You never seem to get truly angry at me, and you're the only one who knows that I can be nice, too..."

"..." Yomi was at a loss for words. Tomo had once again revealed another secret, but this time she felt like she was not telling her everything. In addition, Tomo had been hugging Yomi for a couple of minutes now, not moving an inch. To her, having Tomo in her arms for so long felt strange, yet wonderful. Once again, the dreaded blush appeared on Yomi's face, and luckily, Tomo was not paying attention this time.

"...and that's why I'd like to thank you again, Yomi." Yomi snapped out of her thoughts. She had spaced out during Tomo's speech. Fortunately, she heard enough to know how to reply. She thanked the smaller girl back, and finally returned the hug wholeheartedly. Before letting go, the girls heard a cough. Turning around, they noticed a girl with short, spiky hair staring at them. The girl was apparently having her evening jog and had noticed the two a while ago. Noticing the fact that they had not moved in over ten minutes -- she was on her way back home at this time -- she took it upon herself to end the affectionate embrace.

"Sorry to bother you," the girl began, "but you've been like that for a while now. Could you, like, go somewhere more private?"

The two turned completely red. They apologized quickly and ran home. The girl only stared, shrugged, and headed home herself. When the two arrived at their farewell point, they looked at each other in confusion and embarrassment.

"Yomi...Did we really look like --"

"Um...No! Of course not! That girl's just got a dirty mind."

"Yeah...dirty. What's up with people these days?"

"I have no idea."

Arriving at their own homes, the two went straight to their rooms. They changed into their pajamas and sat on their beds. Looking outside, the two stared into the cloudy sky and sighed. Turning off their lamps, the two proceeded to sleep, wondering why something always interrupted their intimate moments.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Blushes galore! It seems the two are getting closer...Will there ever be a moment where they won't be interrupted? Hmm...That's it for this chapter, as well as this year. Yep, next chapter takes place during second year! Time jump! That's all I'm going to say, so I'll shut up now and let you review. 


	5. Unconventional Confessions

Flutter

By Funakounasoul

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, nor do I own Azumanga Daioh

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait, but it's finally here! Finals can be a major pain, especially when you have to take two per day. It sounds easy, but it's not. Anyway, I always thought year one of Azumanga Daioh was the blandest of the three, anime-wise. Year two, on the other hand...

Okay, enough of my incessant chatter, here's chapter five -- the longest chapter thus far!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

The school's bells sounded off, signaling the end of the day. Ecstatic students filed out of the building quickly as exhausted teachers gathered their materials. It was the last day of the year, which meant new class arrangements for returning students. Some students, like Osaka and Kaorin, noticed the negatives more than the others did. New classes meant new people, as well as possible separation from friends. Class 3's homeroom teacher, Yukari, however, was not going to let that happen. She promised to have everyone in her class once again.

Meanwhile, Tomo and Yomi were heading home. The weather was pleasant, so they decided to take the long route. Spring had arrived a few days ago, and it showed. Bright flowers were blooming in the trees as the smell of cherry blossoms wafted into the two girls' noses.

"Man, am I pumped or what?" Tomo yelled as she stretched her arms outward, "Tomorrow's the beginning of our second year!"

"You seem pretty excited," answered Yomi nonchalantly, "Any reason why?"

"Hehehe...of course. Two words: Class shuffle!" Tomo strangely loved the idea of classes changing, even though she had told her friend earlier she hated the idea of separation. Yomi sighed and decided to end the conversation there.

The two continued to walk, chatting happily about little things. For once, they did not argue over something silly. They continued to talk until they reached the streets of their neighborhood. Waving their goodbyes, the two headed to their own homes. A few seconds later, a girl approached the street. The girl, who donned the same uniform as Tomo and Yomi, tilted their head slightly. She looked at the spot the two had been earlier then looked over the horizon.

"Well," the girl muttered, brushing a piece of her unruly hair aside, "I guess my suspicions have been confirmed..."

The next day marked the beginning of the new school year. Yukari kept her word for once; most of class 3's roster had not changed. There were a few additions, though, one being the introduction of sports extraordinaire, Kagura.

Tomo watched Kagura as she greeted the class. She felt somewhat uneasy about the other girl. Yomi noticed this and asked the smaller girl what was the matter. Before Tomo could answer, Kagura approached the two.

"Hey."

"Hello, Kagura."

"I know this is sudden, but could I talk to you guys at lunch?" The two girls looked at each other and then at Kagura. Hearing their affirmative, the athlete told them to meet her on the roof. As Kagura left, Tomo finally answered Yomi's earlier question.

"Okay, there's something familiar about that Kagura," Tomo murmured, "And it has nothing to do with sports fests or P.E."

The rest of the morning flew by quickly. Yukari gave a little speech, revealing her true intentions involving the class' unchanged roster to the whole class. The class representatives, Chiyo and Tomo, also reintroduced themselves. Of course, there was that small quarrel between Tomo and Kagura, but Yukari quickly resolved it.

Lunchtime had finally arrived. Tomo and Yomi gathered their lunches and told their friends they would eat alone today. Unsure of whether Kagura would still meet them after what happened earlier, they decided to head up to the roof anyway.

Sure enough, Kagura was already there. She greeted them and motioned them to sit with her. For a while, the three ate their lunch quietly. The silence was finally getting to Tomo. She faced the spiky haired girl and demanded to know why she wanted to speak to them.

"Come on, Kagura," Tomo pleaded, "You've got to have a reason to bring two unknowns up here for a private conversation!"

"Okay, jeez," Kagura placed her lunch in its sack and faced the two girls. She looked at them carefully, first at Yomi then at Tomo. Smiling, she finally whispered, "You don't have to hide it anymore."

"Huh?" the two replied simultaneously, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on! Everybody in school knows!"

"I'm sorry, but we don't know what you're talking about," Yomi insisted, "Could you be more specific?"

Kagura stared at the two. She coughed and closed the space between the three, almost whispering, "I know you two got something going on!"

"Of course we got something going on!" Tomo shouted, "We're best buddies!"

"NO!" Kagura hissed, "Don't try to hide it from me! I know you two are a couple!"

"WHAT?!" Uneasy silence ensued for what seemed like hours. Yomi somehow jumped five feet and was now hugging the fence that surrounded the rooftop. Tomo fell onto the floor. No one moved an inch, that is, until Tomo finally regained her voice and yelled at Kagura.

"Hold on a minute!" the wildcat began, "You think me and Yomi are --"

"That's right." Kagura interrupted, nodding, "The whole school thinks it. Well, everyone except Chiyo and perhaps that Osaka gal."

"Wait," Yomi said as she approached Kagura, "What makes you, and the rest of the school for that matter, think we're...together?"

"It's quite simple, really," Kagura stood up and began to pace the area, "Example one: you two are always found together."

"Well, duh," Tomo replied, "We've been friends since elementary school."

"That doesn't explain why you two are literally close to each other, as in shoulder-to-shoulder."

"People can be that close to each other and not be lovers, you know."

"Ah, well...anyway, example two: Yomi lets Tomo do anything to her despite how angry she gets...and I mean anything."

"That's cause she's been tolerating me since we were kids!" Tomo replied once more, "It's like she's immune or something."

"She's immune...or something. Right."

"It's true! If you hung out with me for that long, you would grow immune, too!"

"There are still times I really wish I could hit you, though..." muttered the aforementioned bespectacled girl.

"Oh, shut up! Kagura, what's example three?"

"Example three...Ah, yes," Kagura narrowed her eyes before continuing, "Example three: I have seen you two hug for more than five minutes at a time."

"So you were that girl!" Yomi shouted, her voice finally heard in this strange debate, "You were that one girl who saw us that one night!"

"Hey, yeah!" Tomo added, "That's why you looked familiar!"

"Kagura," Yomi began, "That wasn't what you thought you saw. Tomo was simply thanking me for...something..."

"Sure. Something. That doesnt explain the excessive blushing coming from your faces."

"Blushing?" Yomi tried to remember what had happened that night. She remembered walking home from school, asking Tomo about something that happened earlier, and a hug. She did not remember what happened during that hug, but she did remember Kagura coughing and asking them to stop.

While Yomi was deep in thought, Tomo gave her view of the event, "Well, I do remember blushing... but that was after Kagura noticed us."

"That wasn't the only time I saw you two," Kagura informed, "I saw you two last night, walking home from school."

"You followed us?!" Tomo yelled, "What are you, a stalker or something?"

"No, no. I was just leaving school myself and saw you two. I needed to confirm my suspicions, so I tagged along." Kagura gave Tomo a sincere smile before continuing, "Don't get me wrong. I'm all for love of all kinds. I just needed to be sure. If only you knew how fast those rumors flew around..."

Meanwhile, Yomi was still trying to remember that night a few months ago. Upon further thinking, she did remember blushing. She also remembered Tomo blushing at one point, but she did not know the reasons for the blushes. In fact, she remembered an earlier occasion of the two blushing for no reason. Thinking harder, she recalled the two being within close proximity to one another -- not just close, but...closer than usual. Other thoughts began to fill her mind, each one a memory that favored Kagura's point. Realizing something she had not realized before, a blush began to creep onto Yomi's cheeks. This got the attention of the two other girls, who had been arguing for the past two minutes.

"Well, it seems Miss Mizuhara has figured it out." Kagura smirked. Tomo stopped her excessive ranting to look at her best friend. Yomi glanced towards the two girls and laughed nervously. She tried to assure them that it had nothing to do with Kagura's points, but the two did not believe her. The bell suddenly rang, signaling the end of the lunch period. Yomi sighed in relief as the three gathered their things.

"Well, just think about what I said today," Kagura informed Tomo and Yomi before leaving. She smiled and added, "Also, relax a little, okay? If anything happens between you two, just let me know. I won't tell anybody."

"Sure." Yomi replied while Tomo added, "Just don't think you'll get results easily."

School ended a while later. As everyone headed home, Tomo agreed to Yomi's request to stop at the park on their way home. After making sure Kagura was not on their trail, they left. When they arrived, Yomi began scouting the area for a place to sit. She eventually found a stone bench within the heavily forested area and told Tomo to sit down.

After seating herself down, Yomi began the conversation, "Tomo, I have learned something today."

"Really now," Tomo replied, "Does this have anything to do with Kagura?"

"Kind of..."

"What do you mean kind of'?"

Yomi suddenly stood up, surprising the other girl, and shouted, "Look, there's no point for us to ignore this any longer! We are in love with each other and we don't even know it!"

Tomo looked at the taller girl, puzzled, "We are?"

"Yes!"

"Wait...If we're in love and don't know it, how do we know it?"

"Everybody else knew it, except us. Someone else had to explain it to us!"

"Oh...Yomi, you're confusing me."

"Ugh..." Yomi sighed and removed Tomo from the bench. She placed the girl so that they were both two feet away from each other. Yomi cleared her throat and began to state the facts, "Okay, let me explain. While some of Kagura's examples did not make any sense, one fact stood out from all the others. This fact is only one true example. Do you understand so far?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Good enough. Do you remember when she reminded us of our little' hug? She later added that we were blushing throughout our ordeal. After much thought, I discovered we had a similar moment before we began high school. Both times we were really close, almost nose-to-nose. Both times we blushed furiously...and we both probably know why."

Tomo gasped, "I think you've made a point! There's no other explanation!"

"Exactly! Second of all, while it didn't strike me as important as that reason, Kagura's second example actually made sense. Sure, I've managed to tolerate you for over ten years, but when she mentioned that I'd let you do anything,' she made a point. I let you do anything you want to me, whether it's verbal or physical. How many people our age would let anyone touch them the way you do me?"

"No one!" Tomo exclaimed proudly but soon realized something, "The way you just said that sounded really wrong."

"Uh...Well, you know what I mean!" Yomi continued her explanation, further interesting the amused Tomo. She brought up many events, mostly from their junior and high school years, and gave detailed descriptions of each. Tomo added her own assumptions as well, though most of hers were repeats of earlier examples. For an hour, the two exclaimed point after point, each one made with more enthusiasm than the previous one. They made so many points, they were practically screaming by the time they reached their final example.

By the time they ran out of examples, the two were sitting back down and their distance apart was a mere four inches. They were staring at the sky, which was now a mix of many yellows and oranges. Cherry blossoms floated past their heads as a butterfly fluttered between the twos bodies. Tomo yawned, interrupting the peaceful silence that occurred earlier.

"Okay," Tomo mumbled, "So the school already knew, Kagura revealed it to us, we found some great examples, and yet, we still don't know?"

Yomi continued to stare into the sky and replied, "Yeah. That's about it."

"This is very confusing..."

"It shouldn't be, though."

"Really?"

"I think it's about time we finally figure it out, shall we?" Yomi took Tomo's hands into hers. She looked straight into Tomo's eyes and with a determined look on her face, added "We're going to close in on each other until we have no more room. As we close in, we'll describe our own experiences. While we close in, we cannot look away for one second. I'll start then we'll go back and forth, okay?"

With the same determined look, Tomo replied, "Okay!"

"Okay..." The two moved in about half an inch and stopped, "Everything else is a blur."

"Same here. Oh, and I've got butterflies in my stomach."

They moved another half-inch, "A blush is creeping up..."

"My hearts beating like crazy now."

They moved another half-inch. This time, however, the two had reduced their voices to whispers, "Have you noticed nothing's interrupted us yet?"

"Hehehe...You're right." The two found themselves slowly wrapping their arms around each other. The embrace sped up the process somewhat, their space now reduced to a mere inch.

"Once inch left," Yomi murmured, her eyes still locked onto Tomo's, "How do you feel?"

"You said you would go first." Tomo replied softly as her hand automatically caressed the taller girl's back. Unsurprisingly, Yomi enjoyed the movement across her back and began to do the same to Tomo. The shorter girl equally enjoyed it, and the two continued to cuddle.

Discovering how satisfying the motions were, the two slowly closed all the space between them. For a split second, the two smiled before their lips finally found each other. It was a sensible kiss -- it was their first one, after all -- but it spoke volumes to both girls. Tomo saw the proverbial fireworks light up, everything from sparklers to professional-grade explosives. Yomi, on the other hand, felt as if she was flying through the clouds.

The kiss ended a while later as both girls completely ran out of breath. Tomo relaxed into Yomi's arms and yawned softly. The sun had already set, and the stars twinkled brightly. The moon showered the field with a silver glow, giving it the appearance of a mystical fairyland.

Tomo yawned once more and whispered, "Now we know, huh?"

Yomi looked down at Tomo's sleepy form before answering, "Yeah, we do."

"Not...exactly..." Tomo began to fall asleep, but before doing so, declared, "I love you, Yomi."

"I love you, too, Tomo." Yomi smiled and kissed the sleeping girl on her cheek. She carefully placed the girl's head on top of her lap and stared at her peaceful form. Sighing contently, Yomi looked up at the heavens and smiled.

"And thus," she proclaimed, "we are a couple."

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Yay! Congrats to the newfound couple! Man, was this chapter long, or what? It also had the most dialogue...I think.

Did you like the unconventional confession? I'm kind of tired of the same "I'm madly in love with you and want to confess but fear rejection" confessions. They're classics, but sometimes they're not done right, you know? And yes, I know their reactions to the kiss were ultra-clichéd. Also, you've probably noticed the lack of confessions (ex. revealing their thoughts during the two hugs to each other). Don't worry, those will pop up at a later chapter.

The last sentence has been stuck in my head for awhile. Actually, it 1st popped up when I was still obsessed with Sailor Moon and the Rei/Usagi pairing (long time ago). It resurfaced recently, around September, to be precise. It just had to be used!

Next time, Tomo and Yomi's first date! Also, Kagura's hilarious cover-ups! The other girls are getting suspicious...


	6. Tomo and Yomi's First Date

Flutter

By Funakounasoul

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING I mention in this chapter! NOTHING!!

Author's Notes: Hi everybody! It seems my "unconventional confession" was a big hit. Once again, let's congratulate Yomi and Tomo for finally realizing what everyone else already knew! Anyway, as you know, the two are going out on their first official date in this chapter! What kind of date will they have? And why do I always have a tendency to mix another of my all-time favorite anime with Azumanga Daioh? Well, read on and find out!

* * *

CHAPTER SIX 

"Ah, you two finally figured it out, huh?" Kagura smiled. She knew the two would figure it out eventually. It has been three months since the explanation and discovery. By then, Tomo and Yomi finally decided to tell Kagura the news.

"That's right!" Tomo happily shouted as she took hold of Yomi's hands. Yomi only nodded in response.

"So," Kagura smirked, "have you two done anything...else...since?" Both girls blushed furiously.

"N-n-n-no!" Yomi sputtered, "Of course not! We haven't gone that far yet!"

Tomo stood up and agreed, "Yeah! What she said! Just last night, I was at her house and --"

"Her house, you say?" Kagura began to laugh.

"Gah! Y-y-you know what I mean!"

"Sorry, sorry! I couldn't help myself. I guess my question threw you guys off-guard. Sorry about that."

Yomi smiled, "Don't worry about it. Besides, Tomo and I are thinking of going out this weekend."

"Really?"

"Yep! It's just gonna be me and her, no friends whatsoever," Tomo grinned, placing her hands on her hips, "We're gonna have the 'Deluxe Package' -- dinner, theater, stroll by the park, and a goodnight kiss!"

"And you have the money for that?"

"Well," Yomi began, "We've decided to put our allowances together just for that night..."

"That's good."

A few minutes later, the bell rang. The girls headed back to their class. As they did, Tomo asked if Kagura would keep all their love-related conversations secret. Kagura gave her a thumbs up.

"You can count on me!" the athlete replied, "The only thing you'll hear from me is sports, sports, and more sports!"

Days passed, and the weekend finally came. The two promised to meet at the train station around 6:00. Ironically, Tomo was the first to arrive. She waited outside the station almost patiently. Finally, around 6:20, Yomi appeared. She appeared exhausted, most likely because she had been running for so many blocks.

"There you are! What took you so long?"

"Sorry. I was just on my way here when I found out I forgot my money. Then, while I was heading out again, Chiyo saw me. I had to go back inside since I told everyone I was going work on homework," Yomi paused, gasping for breath, "...And that's why I'm late. I'm sorry."

Tomo shook her head, "What a story. Should I even believe you?"

"Tomo...Don't get me started."

"Whatever. I accept your apology! Let's just move on with our plans, shall we?"

The two walked down the crowded streets of the Tokyo, Tomo leading the way. After walking for a while, they eventually reached the shopping district. Tomo grabbed Yomi's hand and ran.

"Tomo!" Yomi yelled, "Can't you slow down a bit?"

"No! We must hurry and eat before theater time!"

"Theater time?" Yomi thought for a minute. Were they going to see a play, or did Tomo mean "movie theater?" Furthermore, what kind of restaurant are they going to where they have to eat quickly? Suddenly, Tomo announced their arrival at the mystery restaurant, interrupting her thoughts. Yomi could only gawk in response.

"...We're eating at Magnetron?" Yomi glared at the cheerful girl.

"Of course!" Tomo replied, "It's the only thing we can afford! Anyway, I already spent all of my allowance for good theater seats, so this is our only choice."

"So, we're basically spending my money at 'Fatty Central?'"

"The way you said it made it sound bad...but yeah. We're eating here!" Tomo looked at Yomi and asked, "So, what do you want? And you have to buy something!"

"...Who says I have to? It's my money."

"Yeah, but I paid for the theater part of this date. You pay for the dinner!"

"Fine..."

Meanwhile, another group of girls were taking a stroll down the shopping district. Kagura, Chiyo, Osaka, and Sakaki had decided to hang out that weekend earlier that week. Kagura appeared to be tense, especially when they arrived at the district. Chiyo asked if she was okay, to which Kagura replied with a "yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, y-yeah! B-b-b-better than ever!"

"Okay," Chiyo decided to switch the conversation, "It's a shame Yomi-san and Tomo-chan couldn't come with us today."

"Ack!!" Everyone looked at Kagura, "W-what? Can't a girl be scared of bugs? Hehehe..."

"I wonder why they couldn't come," Osaka wondered.

"Oh, well, you see..." Kagura began to sweat. She promised the two she would keep their relationship a secret, so she had to come up with something fast. Suddenly, Kagura came up with a great explanation.

"I remember!" Kagura grinned, "Yomi told me she was going to do her chores!"

"But I saw her earlier today," Chiyo replied, "She said she was going to work on her homework."

"..." Kagura mentally hit herself on the head. She was not expecting Chiyo, or anyone else for that matter, to talk to any of the two girls after school. Then, as quickly as the other one appeared, another idea struck, "Did I say Yomi? No, I meant Tomo! Yeah, Tomo said she was going to do her chores!"

"Oh, that explains a lot." Osaka mumbled. The other girls quietly ignored her comment and continued their walk.

Kagura sighed in relief, "That was hard...I just hope we don't bump into them..."

At that point, Tomo and Yomi had finished the "dinner" portion of their date. Somehow, Yomi managed to digest her food, which turned out to be a small burger and a diet soda. Unfortunately, Tomo teased the taller girl at one point, which resulted in a mini-food fight and strange looks from the other customers. Walking out of Magnetron humiliated, Tomo lead Yomi to yet another unknown destination..

"Quick!" the wildcat yelled after looking at her watch, "We gotta hurry or we'll miss the show!"

"Where are we going, anyway?" Yomi asked the shorter girl.

"Sunshine Theater," was the only reply.

"Why does that place sound familiar?"

The two finally reached Sunshine Theater. When Yomi saw the brightly colored posters, human-sized cutouts of teenage actresses, and the vast amount of little girls cosplaying in frilly clothes, she finally realized what Tomo meant when she said "theater."

"We're watching Sera Myu?!"

"Yep! These seats are right in the middle! They're not front-row seats, but they're close!" Tomo held out the tickets. Sure enough, they were two tickets to see "Transylvania no Mori."

Yomi twitched. No wonder the name of the theater sounded familiar, she thought. During their grade school days, both girls were big Sailormoon fans and even attended three of the musicals. Yomi had since outgrown her obsession, and she was certain Tomo had, too. Apparently, she had thought wrong.

"Come on!" Tomo yelled, tugging on her girlfriend's arm, "They opened the theater! We gotta get in fast!"

Yomi groaned, "Tomo...why? Why couldn't we just go see a movie...like they do in the movies?"

"Because it's overdone. Watching a movie during a date is old school. We need to be original! Besides, I know you'll love this!"

"But I don't like Sailormoon anym--"

"Not another word!" Tomo walked up to a table, bought something with the remainder of her money, and gave it to Yomi, "Here. I know how much you like Sailor Mercury, so I bought you a Mercury key chain!"

Yomi took the key chain and looked at it. It was one of those flat, rubbery key chains. She then noticed that Tomo had bought her the more expensive, normal-looking Mercury rather than the cheaper, Chibi Mercury model. When she looked at the other girl, Tomo simply smiled back.

"Uh...Thank you, Tomo."

Tomo laughed, "Well, we are on a date, right? I figured a pretty girl like you should get something you like!"

Yomi blushed, "Ah...uh...T-thanks."

A few minutes later, an announcement alerted everyone to get into his or her seats, for the musical was about to begin. The two headed for their seats and waited for the musical to begin. At first, Yomi ignored the stage. She told herself that Sera Myu was just a children's musical. However, by the time the third act began, the plot had fascinated her -- what was supposed to be a European vacation for our heroines becomes a dangerous battle with vampires. She watched, as a few of the Senshi became vampires themselves and Sailor Moon's triumphant battle against the evil Transylvanians.

When the show ended, the world of the Second Stage Myu had captivated the supposedly mature Yomi. As the Sailor Senshi performed "La Soldier," she joined in by clapping along with the audience. Tomo was right -- in the end, she turned out to like the musical.

While Yomi cheered and clapped for the cast, Tomo looked at her and smiled, "I knew it. Coming here was a great idea after all..."

The two left Sunshine Theater after the show ended. Nudging their way out of the crowded building, they managed to escape the groups of fans waiting for autographs and handshakes. As soon as they exited the theater, however, they heard a familiar voice call to them.

"Yomi-san! Tomo-chan! What are you doing here?"

Before they could escape, Chiyo and the others walked up to them.

Chiyo looked at the bespectacled girl. "Yomi-san, I thought you were doing homework?"

"Ah, well...I finished early!" Yomi gave Chiyo a nervous smile, "It turned out that the assignment was really easy, yeah!"

"And what about you, Tomo-chan?" Osaka glanced at the girl.

Tomo froze, not sure of what to say. When she looked at Kagura, she noticed that she was also edgy. After thinking for nearly an eternity, she finally responded, "Oh, I-I-I called Yomi and asked her if...if...she wanted to go shopping."

"But weren't you going to be busy with chores?" Chiyo asked Tomo, "That's what Kagura-san said."

Tomo, as well as Kagura, flinched. "I f-f-f-fini --" Suddenly, Tomo froze. The entire conversation had finally taken its toll on the wildcat and turned her into a weak kitten. There she stood, her body stiff and her eyes and mouth wide open.

"Well, look at the time!" Yomi exclaimed, quickly ending the awkward conversation. She grabbed a seriously stunned Tomo and yelled a quick farewell to the confused group. The girls stared off in their direction then continued their way around the city.

"I can't believe that just happened..." Yomi muttered. Both girls were walking in a park, just a few blocks away from the previous incident. Yomi wrapped her arm around a still-dazed Tomo, acting as her human brace. They walked for a bit, giving Tomo some time to recover. They eventually ventured into a unoccupied section of the park, where a simple slide and swing set stood.

Tomo sighed as she slowly made her way towards one of the swings. She felt terrible. For once, she thought she did something good, and their encounter with the others immediately ruined everything. Maybe this date was a terrible idea, she thought, maybe they should have done something at home instead. Grasping the swing's chains weakly, she started crying softly.

Yomi noticed the smaller girl's sobbing and approached her quietly. "Tomo?" she asked softly, laying her hand on the other's shoulder, "Are you alright?"

Tomo sniffed, "I thought...I thought our date was great...Until they came."

"I thought it was great, too, but you shouldn't blame everything on them."

"But they almost found out!" Tomo's handle on the chains increased, her sadness quickly turning into anger. "Maybe we shouldn't have told Kagura. It's her fault for what happened."

"Hey, don't start blaming her now." Yomi kneeled so she was looking at Tomo face-to-face, "You saw her back there. She was nervous, too, and you should be grateful that she tried her best at covering up our date."

The two grew silent afterwards. Tomo's eyes had fixated themselves to the ground while Yomi desperately tried to find a solution to her girlfriend's current state. Suddenly, Yomi remembered the key chain Tomo had bought her. Taking it out, she looked at the little Sailor Senshi in her hand and smiled. If this does not work, she thought, then nothing will.

"Tomo," Yomi whispered, tilting the other girl's head up, "I know you're not happy with...what happened earlier, but I'd like to add my own twist to our date now."

"Hmm? Your twist?"

"Yeah, I mean, you basically picked the restaurant and you paid for the tickets. I have yet contributed to our first date, besides my money." She then got up and walked back a few feet. Standing there, Yomi blushed slightly and added, "Tomo, would...you like to...play... 'Pretty Soldiers'?"

Tomo looked at Yomi strangely. Realizing that the taller girl was not joking, her sadness went away and a huge grin slowly appeared on her face. "Yomi? Do you really..."

"Yeah, I do."

"Really? You're not just pulling my leg?"

"No, and I mean it."

Tomo jumped up happily and quickly got into a fighting stance. "Grrrrr. I am the evil Queen Tomo! Fear my evil laugh! Ho ho ho ho ho!!!"

Yomi nearly fell from Tomo's sudden mood change, but recovered enough to give her speech. Placing her hands on her hips, she modestly replied, "Hold it right there. I am --"

"No no no!" Tomo yelled, "Do it like you used to!"

Yomi sighed, but happily complied, "Hold it right there! How dare you show your face in public and laugh like that?! I am Sailor Mercury!!"

"You look more like Sailor Jupiter if you ask me..."

"Oh, shut up...Anyway, douse yourself with water and repent!"

Upon hearing Mercury's seldom-heard entrance speech, Tomo laughed uncontrollably. Just like their childhood, Tomo had to go and ruin the "game," and just like those times, Yomi's anger immediately rose. Before she could recover, the supposed Senshi attacked Tomo, pouncing onto the laughing villainess. Both girls fell to the ground, shouting attacks and unintelligible screams. Their screams eventually turned into laughter as they finally noticed how similar the game turned out like in their grade school days. Lying there, both girls sighed contently as they recovered their breaths.

"So, are you happy now?" Yomi asked as she looked down at Tomo's smiling form.

"Yeah..."

"I'm glad. You're just not the same when you're depressed, you know?"

Tomo looked up. "I'm sorry for what I did a while ago. I shouldn't have blamed Kagura..."

"It's alright." Yomi helped Tomo up and hugged her. Noticing the time a while later, she smiled softly, "Well, I think it's about time for our 'goodnight kiss,' don't you think?"

Tomo returned the smile, "Yeah, you're right."

The two closed the space between them as their lips slowly touched one another. Both slowly wrapped their arms around each other, holding the other as if they were to never meet again. Their kiss soon grew more intimate as both found themselves slowly exposing their mouths to the other. Their bodies fluttering in excitement, the two felt like they were truly advancing their relationship and eventually wanted more. Before they could do so, however, the two had run out of air and relunctantly seperated.

"Man," Tomo gasped," That...was different."

"Well, it was a goodnight kiss," Yomi mumbled as she looked at Tomo, "Goodnight kisses are different than regular kisses, aren't they?"

"I guess..."

"This stuff tends to occur on its own..."

Tomo raised an eyebrow, "Really? Are you sure? I could've sworn you were trying to get in on your own!"

Yomi blushed, "W-well, same goes for you, then! You did it, too!"

Tomo thought back to the kiss, then blushed herself, "You're right..."

The two began their trek back home. For their first date, both Tomo and Yomi thought it went well, despite the minor inconveniences along the way. Perhaps this was the way their relationship should be -- irregular and unconventional. Smiling, the two walked back to their neighborhood, satisfied with the mere presence of the other by their side.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Heh...Despite the cheapness of the food and the awkward encounter with the other girls, their date ended up being wonderful. Tomo also succeeded in bringing the child out of Yomi, it seems. Why do I keep inserting Sailor Moon into my stuff? I guess I just can't get the classic out of my head... 

And for those of you who don't know, Sera Myu is real and is basically Sailor Moon with fancy costumes, musical numbers (duh), and lots of humor. It has also been around longer than the manga, anime, and live-action. "Transylvania no Mori" was the Myu that occurred during the Azu girls' 2nd year in high school back in the summer of 2000. Also, Sunshine Theatre is a real place in Tokyo, and it is where each Myu is filmed for its video/DVD release.

Coming up: Yomi finally discovers how much time is left before their 3-year-long bet comes to an end! Can she change Tomo's ways forever? Find out in chapter seven!


	7. The Cleansing of the Wildcat

Flutter

By Funakounasoul

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING I mention in this chapter! NOTHING!! Maybe I do...No, no I don't.

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait everyone! I had this chapter planned for quite some time now, but school got in the way...again. At least my art project received great reviews from the class and the teacher!

We have hit the halfway point in this story! Halfway done...can you believe it?

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN 

It was a hot summer afternoon. Children frolicked in the parks while their mothers watched from afar. People walked around the many districts of the city, hanging out with friends or just taking a nice stroll in this lovely weather. Students took advantage of their summer break with shopping trips, karaoke, and arcade games. The day was quite pleasing despite the hot temperatures. Even as evening arrived, the streets were still bustling with people enjoying the pleasures only summer could bring to them. Yes, it was the perfect day...

Perfect if you had actually gone outside, that is.

"Come on, Yomi!" Tomo whined incessantly, "Three hours! We've been locked up in your room for three hours! Can't we go outside now?! The night is young!"

"Not until I finish my homework," was the monotonous reply.

"Humph. Only you of all people would have 'homework' during summer break!"

"It's to prepare for college."

"It's to annoy the heck out of your girlfriend!" Tomo was standing right behind Yomi, her face clearly showing signs of irritation. Yomi did not budge. Instead, she continued working on a difficult math problem. An uncomfortable silenced followed. The problem proved to be too difficult for the one whose only academic rival was the prodigious Chiyo.

Noticing the brunette's eventual frustration over the question, Tomo quietly leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Yomi's neck. Yomi found herself relaxing into the embrace and soon forgot about her special summer homework. After all, she thought, it was not due after the break or anything.

Satisfied with the results, Tomo smirked, "Finally noticed that extra homework's bad for you, eh?"

"You could say that."

"Now, don't you think it'd be great going out right about now?"

"Maybe..."

"Maybe?" Well, that did not go well. Tomo was sure she was going to get positive feedback with those moves. Perhaps she did not say the right words. In the end, Tomo did mention going outside rather quickly. It seemed she had no choice but to move onto "Plan B".

"'Maybe', huh?" Tomo leaned forward and whispered into Yomi's ear, "'Maybe' is such a vague word. 'Maybe' if we go out, we could shop. 'Maybe' we'll go eat somewhere, just the two of us... 'maybe'."

Checking to see if her words had any effect on her bespectacled girlfriend, ever-cunning Tomo continued as she began stroking Yomi's arms. "Now, after that, we could 'maybe' take a stroll around town. 'Maybe' we could shop a little more..."

"You know," Yomi finally whispered back, "when you put it that way, 'maybe' should become a 'definitely'."

"I'm glad you finally saw it my way."

"Of course, it's too late now..."

"What?!" Tomo released Yomi, obviously disappointed, "What do you mean 'it's too late now'? The night is young!"

Looking at her clock, Yomi realized Tomo had a point and muttered, "...You're right. It's still pretty early."

"See? It's not too late!" Just like that, the wildcat recaptured her prey. Tomo slowly made her way to Yomi's lap and sat down before continuing, "At our ages, we can go virtually anywhere for longer periods of time! I mean, we could go to the movies..."

"The movies, huh? Well, there was that one I've always wanted to see..."

"We could take a little 'sweet break' afterwards..."

"I guess I could take a break from my diet...just this once..."

"And then we could go to our park..."

"Well, it is a very special --" Wait a minute, the park? Their park? The park where almost everything happened within the past year? Yomi snapped out of her thoughts and checked her calendar. Their final year was only a few months away -- the year when the bet ended. Had she really forgotten about it? Thinking back to that one night, Yomi recalled the bet...the one bet that she was currently losing.

"We're going to be in high school in a couple of days. We're supposed to be mature now."

"Oh, come on! Do you actually expect me to suddenly act like you or something?"

"No, I just want to see if you're up to the challenge."

"Oh, so you wanna bet again, huh? Well, don't be so sure of yourself. I'll annoy you every single day for all three years!"

"I'd like to see you try. I'm sure you'll grow out of that hyperactive shell some day, and this park's going to help."

The bet was whether Tomo could mature by their last year of high school. Apparently, Tomo was winning the bet. On the other hand, does Tomo still remember the bet? Yomi was not going to take any chances. It was now or never.

"Yomi? Are you there? Hello?" Tomo had been waving her hand in front of the other girl's face for quite some time now. "Are you fantasizing about me again? Or are you trying to mentally undress me?"

"What?! No!!" Yomi shouted, finally regaining her senses. Looking from one side to another -- as if someone was watching them -- she quietly asked Tomo if she remembered the bet they wagered a year ago. Tomo replied with a wide grin.

"Of course I do, and I'm winning! You are a terrible gambler, my dear Yomi!"

Yomi huffed, "That's beside the point. Listen, I'm going to win this bet once and for all. I'm getting sick and tired of losing bet after bet. I'm going to win this one!"

"Gee, aren't we energetic..."

"Shut up! If you recall I did mention that the park was going to help. Well, it's time that place helped me!" Walking up to her window, Yomi opened it and motioned the smaller girl to head home. Tomo got the message and made her way outside. Before she left, however, Yomi added, "You. Me. The park. Tomorrow!"

"Okay, okay. It's not like you're gonna win or anything."

"I will win! You'll see!"

"Yes ma'am...Can I at least have a goodnight kiss?"

Yomi sighed and gave the shorter girl a short kiss. Watching Tomo leave, Yomi whispered a quiet "goodnight" and closed the window gradually before going to bed herself.

The next day found Yomi pacing back and forth within the confines of the secret park. Tomo stared at the pacing figure before her, confused. She had actually arrived on time, yet they have done absolutely nothing within the past hour. Nevertheless, Tomo did not want to bother Yomi. She had a feeling something terrible would happen to her if she did, at least, something worse than usual.

Before Tomo took her chance to say something, Yomi stopped and looked at the sitting girl. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

Yomi sighed, "You don't remember? Last night, we talked about the bet?"

"Oh..."

"I said I was going to win?"

"Good luck with that!"

"Wait a minute!" Yomi grabbed Tomo, who had decided to stand up and leave at that moment, "You're not going anywhere today! Today is the day you become a new Tomo!"

Tomo smirked, "Ha! As if you can change me so easily! Do you realize I've been the same since we were kids?"

"Yes, but don't you realize you have shown me your one weakness?" Yomi paused, motioning the other girl to look around them. "A year ago, you showed me this park. If I recall that night correctly, you told me this place helped you relax. Today we will find out what happens when you stay an entire day at this park!"

Both girls sat down on the grass, staring at the other intently. Minutes passed silently. The only noises were the sounds of birds chirping and cars passing by echoed in the distance. Neither girl moved an inch, although Tomo was beginning to show signs of boredom. Tomo did not understand why Yomi was so intent on winning this bet. Looking up at the sky, Tomo sighed. She needed to do something about this. She needed to prove to Yomi that her "experiment" was never going to succeed.

"Yomi, are we gonna be like this all day?"

"If it makes you less hyper, yes."

"You really are bent on winning this stupid bet, aren't you?"

"Of course I am! Winning this will mark the first time I've ever won a bet!"

"I think you're the one who needs the park more than me..."

The two sat silently once again. Tomo needed to do something about Yomi's current obsession. Suddenly, a thought struck the wildcat's head. Hyperactive Tomo was the very person Yomi fell in love with. If she had been a more serious person, the two would probably not even be together. It was settled -- Tomo would have to do to Yomi what she did best.

Lunchtime arrived soon after, and Tomo found herself having a picnic in the park. Perfect, she thought. The picnic was the first step to changing the bespectacled Yomi's mind. Noticing how the lunch consisted of simple sandwiches and bottled water, the wildcat made her first move.

"So, I see we're having sandwiches."

"That's right. I made them myself."

"Figures. They're nothing but bread! Where's the meat and the cheese?" Tomo threw her sandwich on the ground, obviously irritating Yomi. However, the taller girl recomposed herself, silently adding that Tomo would do these kinds of things today. Tomo, meanwhile, grabbed her bottle of water and began to read the label. "Spring water from Switzerland, huh? Only a complete idiot would believe this stuff!"

"Tomo," Yomi growled lowly, "I know what you're trying to do, and it's not going to work this time."

"What are you talking about?" Tomo asked innocently. Grabbing another sandwich, she smiled a strangely crooked smile. "Come on, let's just eat. Us growing girls need our food, you know!"

Yomi looked at her companion carefully. Tomo was presently munching down on her sandwich. It was strange -- no matter what Tomo did, she could never stay angry with her. Even before they got into a romantic relationship, everything the wildcat did made Yomi smile inwardly. Seeing Tomo munching away at her food like a child made Yomi want to chuckle. Of course, doing so would ruin the experiment, so she simply continued monitoring her subject. Tomo finally noticed the brunette staring at her. Looking back at the taller girl, she did the only thing she could think of -- she threw the rest of her food at Yomi's face. The wildcat laughed loudly before running off to another part of the grassy field.

Yomi finally reached her boiling point; it seemed her lack of patience always prevailed in these situations. Quickly getting up from her spot, she furiously began chasing the girl. Before she could catch her, however, she stopped. Something in the back of her head told her to stop and think about this experiment carefully.

Did she really want to change Tomo? Of course, she thought. It was to win the bet, right? Was that bet really important to her? Yomi mentally asked herself if she truly cared more about the silly bet than the very person she has been hanging out with since childhood. What if it was successful? Did she really want to change Tomo that badly? Looking at the passing clouds above her, she imagined what it would be like if Tomo was more rational. Things would be more mundane, obviously. The thought of being with a tame kitten rather than an energetic wildcat made Yomi realize how stupid she was for carrying out this experiment. Now she just needed to find the aforementioned wildcat and apologize.

Yomi ran around the park, searching for her missing companion. "Tomo!" She yelled at the top of her voice, "Please come out! I need to talk to you!"

No sooner had she finished yelling when Tomo's voice emerged from above, "It's about time you figured it out." Yomi looked up to find the girl up in a tree, smiling down on her. "What an anticlimactic day, if I do say so myself. I was expecting loud crying and tear-obstructing dashes around the park. But what do I get -- silence and careful searching!? Bah!"

"That's so typical of you..."

"But of course!"

Yomi could not help but smile. Remembering her original intentions, however, she shook her head and began her apology. "Look...I'm sorry I did this 'experiment' in the first place. I guess I just got caught up in the fact that I always lose --"

"Ha!" the wildcat interrupted, "Ain't that the truth..."

"Oh, shut up." Yomi immediately silenced the girl with a menacing glare. Continuing, the taller girl walked towards the tree Tomo was currently perched in casually. "Anyway, I finally realized that you can't force change upon people, especially if you like that person's character. After all, it was that crazy personality of yours that got me stuck with you all these years."

Tomo looked down at her girlfriend, and pretended to cry. "Aww! That's so sweet! Oh man, I think I need a tissue box for this one!" Seeing the slightly irritated look on Yomi's face, Tomo began to laugh. Her laughter seemed contagious, for Yomi joined in a moment later. Both girls laughed for what seemed like an hour before calming down.

"So," Tomo uttered after catching her breath, "does this mean the bet's over?"

"It is officially over," was Yomi's simple reply. "I don't care if I lost."

"Great! This means I won! Now I get a special treat! Of course, I won't get it until third year, right?"

"I meant that the bet's voided! No prizes! No nothing!"

"You didn't say that before! I get a prize, and that's that!" Tomo placed her hands across her chest haughtily, staring at the exasperated Yomi. "Besides," she added, "I said I don't want it until third year, and that's months away. You should be happy I'm waiting until then!"

"Okay, you've made your point. I surrender. Now can you get down from there?"

"Actually, I'm kind of stuck."

Yomi raised an eyebrow, "Stuck?"

"Yeah! Do I need to repeat myself! I'm just like a cat, climbing up trees and getting stuck in them." The wildcat huffed, pointing at the skeptical brunette beneath her, "You, however, are my firefighter. You have come to rescue the poor cat! Now, hold out your hands!"

"Tomo, I don't think --"

"Hold out your hands now!!" Yomi did as she was told, not wanting to get into an argument at the moment. Before she knew what was going on, the "cat" leaped out of the tree and landed agonizingly on top of the poor, crushed "firefighter."

"Okay, that didn't go so well..."

"You're too freaking heavy, Tomo! Get off me!"

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me you can't handle little, skinny me?"

"Of course I can. Just watch me." Before Tomo could react, Yomi leaned forward and gave her a short, but sweet, kiss. Tomo literally melted, having moved her previously sitting body onto the grassy field of the park. Looking upward, the wildcat sighed contently as her partner finished her statement.

"There are two things that can calm the almighty Tomo Takino: this huge, magical forest known only as a park...and the kiss of the equally-almighty Koyomi Mizuhara." Yomi looked over at her dazed lover and smiled. Rising from the ground, the bespectacled girl helped the tamed wildcat up to her feet.

"Well," she asked, "are you up for that outdoor date you were telling me about yesterday?"

Tomo thought for a minute, placing her hand on her chin. "Hmm...I dunno. Maybe..."

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Aww...Yomi realized the error of her ways! That'll teach you to mess with Tomo's great personality! Anyway, it seems like this chapter was rushed...at least, in my opinion, it was. I have no idea where the "maybe" thing came from. I'm usually inspired by my friends and the stuff we do, but I don't recall a "maybe" discussion...or do I? 

Coming up: 'Tis the season to be frantically looking for last-minute gifts! Tomo and Yomi get Kagura's advice for presents in the Christmas edition of "Flutter"!


	8. Interlude: Christmastime for Three

Flutter

By Funakounasoul

Disclaimer: Nothing here is truly mine. I'm borrowing Kiyohiko Azuma's stuff for entertainment purposes, okay? I'm not making money off this!

Author's Notes: I've had the plot for this one down since, like, chapter 4...yet it took me so long to finish. In a way, I'm glad there's only three months left until graduation. Then again, college is coming up...

Ahem...This chapter is more of a little side story -- you know, it's not important in the main storyline. For this chapter, I'm sticking with the manga's cannon, in which 2nd year's Christmas consisted of the Santa questions, the reindeer question, and the Christmas wish stuff. Sorry, no karaoke in this chapter...That's was in year 1. Furthermore, for every Kagura fan's pleasure, Kagura has more lines in this chapter than in her previous appearances! She may not be the main character of this series, but you could say she's the main character of this particular chapter...

* * *

INTERLUDE: Christmastime for Three 

"Hey, Kagura, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Kagura looked up to find Tomo sitting down in the desk next to hers. She gave the smaller girl a simple nod as her reply. Tomo looked straight into Kagura's eyes then sighed.

Worried, Kagura asked the other girl if she was okay. "You were just fine a moment ago, did something happen?"

Tomo sighed again and replied, "Christmas is coming up..."

"And?"

"...and I want to want to give something to Yomi. That's why I came up to you."

"Me?" Kagura looked at Tomo strangely, "Can't you just ask her what she wants?"

"That's just it! Before you came up to us with that dumb reindeer question, I asked Yomi what she wanted for Christmas."

"Then what? Did she ask for something expensive?"

"Humph. You could say that..."

"Hey Yomi, if you could have anything for Christmas, what would you want?"

"Anything?...Anything at all, like, a hundred trillion yen?"

"Umm...I'm looking for something a little more realistic."

"Realistic, huh?...Would ten million yen still not be low enough?"

"...and there you have it! I can't believe her sometimes..." Tomo huffed as she finished her account. Kagura did not know what to say. Yomi loved money? Boy, she thought, she was one greedy woman.

However, Kagura did notice a flaw in Tomo's question. "Say, you weren't that great yourself. I mean, you asked her what she wanted if she could have anything for Christmas."

Finally realizing her mistake, Tomo simply bowed her head in shame. "You're right," she muttered, "Maybe I should've said that I was looking for something within my budget."

"That's not what I meant..." Kagura sighed. Tomo was a strange girl sometimes...well, most of the time. "Well, now that you've told me what happened, I guess I can help you. I mean, I did promise I'd be there for you guys, so I'm just doing what I said I'd do."

Tomo looked up. "Really? You can?"

"Well, I don't really know Yomi that much, so I can't help you pick a present. You, on the other hand, know way more than I do. Why don't you just buy her something you know she'll like?"

"That idea may be crazy enough to work!" Tomo stood up and shook the hand of a baffled Kagura. Before she could ask the wildcat if she really was okay, Tomo patted the athlete on the shoulder. "You're gonna help me, Kagura! Meet me at the station this weekend!"

"What? I already told you I --"

"Not another word! I don't want Yomi to hear!" With that, Tomo waved farewell and headed somewhere else.

"Great," Kagura muttered, laying her head on her desk, "Now I have to go shopping with her..."

A few seconds later, Kagura noticed a bright glare on her desk. Looking up, she the familiar spectacled face of Yomi greeted the sitting girl. As she sat up, Yomi asked if she could have a word with her. This sounds all too familiar, Kagura thought.

"This probably sounds really strange, but, could you help me find a Christmas present for Tomo?"

"Just as I thought..."

"What?"

Kagura jumped, not realizing she had said that aloud. "Oh, nothing," she replied, "But, sure, I'll try to help you out."

"Thank you." Looking from one side to another, the brunette scooted her chair closer to Kagura's. Leaning in, Yomi began explaining her troubles to the athlete. "I just made a fool of myself a while ago," she whispered, "and I like to not only give her a present, but apologize to Tomo as well."

"Are you talking about the Christmas wish thing?"

"Yes...Wait, how do you know? You were at the other side of the room."

"What?" Kagura messed up again. She was never good at hiding secrets. "Oh, I just have good hearing," she found herself saying, "I mean it's not like Tomo's the quietest person in the world! Heheh..."

"You're right, she is pretty loud." Yomi smiled for a bit before sighing. She truly needed to focus on her current problems. Then again, when does she not worry about anything? "Listen, I've known Tomo for a very long time now, so I should be able to find something for her, right?"

"Well," Kagura replied, "that seems to be --"

"But what if she just makes fun of me again?"

"You guys are together, though, shouldn't --"

"Then again, we've been going out for quite some time now. Maybe she'll just tease me. Oh, but what if I get all cheap and buy her something small?"

"Uh, then don't think about the --"

"That's it! I'll give Tomo something she's always wanted! And it doesn't cost me a fortune!" Nodding to herself, Yomi shook Kagura's hand and thanked her for helping out. Kagura simply nodded, not knowing whether she contributed anything or not.

The weekend arrived soon after, and Kagura was awaiting the eternally late Tomo. Why the wildcat needed her for Christmas shopping, she did not know, but Kagura saw this as an opportunity to do some last minute shopping of her own. She also did not understand why Tomo would want to buy her gift so late into the holiday season -- it was Christmas Eve, the day before Christmas. Kagura eventually figured Tomo was one of those people who just loved the craziness and the great bargain opportunities of last minute shopping.

"Hey, Kagura! Sorry I'm late!" Kagura turned around to find Tomo gasping for breath. Waiting for the smaller girl to regain her breath, she asked Tomo why she was so late.

"Can't I be fashionably late?" was Tomo's reply, to which Kagura groaned in annoyance. "People like me like to look good when we go out to shop!"

The two walked around the shopping district, going into shop after shop. Tomo let Kagura look for her gifts first, mainly to get it over with. Fortunately, it did not take long for the spiky-haired teen to find her items. After buying some extra things, like gift bags and tissue paper, both girls began setting their sights on Tomo's search for "the perfect Christmas present."

"So, do you know what Yomi likes?"

Tomo looked at Kagura strangely. "What? Of course I do! I've known Yomi all my life! I know everything there is to know about her, and I mean everything!" Getting a stranger look from the athlete, Tomo slightly blushed and coughed. Ignoring the shorter girl's earlier statement, Kagura wanted to know a little more about Tomo and Yomi's past, and asked Tomo if she would like to share. Tomo happily agreed and began describing their first encounter.

"Officially, we kind of already knew each other since we were in the same class. Of course, you don't really count that part, so you could say we first met sometime before summer started. I had already established myself as the obnoxious kid in class, and by that time, nobody really wanted to play with me. Then one day, I finally noticed the lonely girl reading a book underneath a tree that was far away from the playground. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity to attack and tease someone, I ran up to her only to trip right in front of her. I could hear her close her book, but she didn't say anything. After I finally realized what had happened, I sat up quickly and smiled that smile everyone admires nowadays. Suddenly, this girl was talking about how she was amazed at how strong I was even though I had just hurt myself. Yeah, she was idolizing me."

"After that, the bell rang to go back inside. Since she was quiet and all, I didn't realize we were in the same class until we lined up. That's when we introduced each other and all that other stuff. A few days later, we were inseparable already. You couldn't find one moment where we weren't together. I was the brave one, leading us into dangerous territories, and she was the sidekick..." Tomo paused for a moment before realizing something, "Of course, somewhere along the way, the sidekick decided to toughen up and annoy the heck out of the brave one. The brave one still has her ways, though..."

Kagura sighed, "I don't know if I should really believe your story, Tomo..."

"Hmph. If you don't want to believe it, then don't. At least I know it's all true."

Entering a bookstore, the two begin the search for a present. Kagura asked Tomo if she knew what kinds of books Yomi liked. The other girl huffed softly, "She likes boring books -- school-related books, books with no pictures and lots of big words...and dieting books." Finishing her response, Tomo found a large dieting book that involved eating many fatty foods, like bacon and steaks. She could not help but laugh, "Man, what kind of diets are they coming up with? This is one book Yomi would definitely stay away from."

Kagura only sighed and walked towards the magazine section. She did not like being in this "gift search." They had only begun a few minutes ago, and Tomo was already going to ridicule anything she could get her hands on. Overhearing the wildcat's mockery of a book that helped dummies prepare for college entrance exams, Kagura decided this was her chance to leave without being noticed.

Walking out of the store, Kagura noticed a familiar figure across the street. Waving to them, she carefully made her way across the busy streets and greeted them. It was Yomi, and she was carrying a large bag.

"You're shopping, too, huh?" Kagura chuckled as she finally noticed the large bag Yomi was carrying. It seemed everyone was, she thought.

Yomi smiled, "Yeah. Today was the only day I could come. Every other day, it seemed Tomo wanted us to do something together."

The two entered a small café to chat, though it did not go far. Kagura was never comfortable around Yomi. It was not that she hated her; it was more on the lines of extreme differences. She figured one would have to know someone as long as Tomo knew Yomi in order to become best friends his or her complete opposite. Suddenly, she remembered the discussion she had with Tomo earlier. Kagura cleared her throat and explained how she now knew a little about Yomi and Tomo's past.

"What?" the brunette cried, "She didn't tell you that stupid story about the moldy bread, did she?"

"Uh, no, of course not. I don't even want to know what that's all about...I asked Tomo if she could describe how it was like when you guys were kids -- you know, how you guys first met and stuff."

"Oh. That's good. No wait, it's not." Pausing enough to take a sip of her coffee, Yomi sighed and muttered something about never trusting Tomo with such information. She began her side of the story, though she warned Kagura that she would only explain their first meeting.

"As you know, Tomo's acted the same since grade school. I, on the other hand, was a quiet girl back then. I never liked talking to anyone, not even our teacher. I was so shy; I didn't even like answering questions that I actually knew the answers to. I was a great student, though, and I always scored high on assignments and tests. Whenever they would rearrange us, I always hoped to have a desk in the back of the room. I just wanted to stay out of trouble, really, but I was miserable on the inside."

"I already knew Tomo for awhile before we became friends...or, rather, before Tomo declared us to be friends. I knew she was a rowdy, rule-breaking class clown, yet I admired her for it. Maybe it was because she had the guts to stand up to the other students and the teacher. However, I never had the courage to go up to her and at least say 'Hi' to her. That all changed that first summer..."

"It was recess and I went to my usual reading spot. Suddenly, I heard the sound of loud footsteps coming closer to me. When I looked up, I saw someone fall flat on their face. I wanted to ask if they were all right, but my shy side overcame me, and I simply stared at the body anxiously. When they got up, I noticed it was Tomo and she had this big smile on her face. I thought, 'She really is brave,' and I started telling her how much I admired her guts. The bell rang soon after, we formally introduced ourselves, and the rest is history."

Yomi took another sip from her cup and smiled, "It's strange how one can change so much, all because of one girl...If I never met Tomo, I'd probably be locked up in my room all the time. In a way, I guess even Tomo prefers the current me over the old me, though she did have fun messing with my head at times."

Kagura was speechless. Tomo was telling the truth after all. She must trust Kagura enough to tell her this kind of information. Kagura smiled. These two were the first people in her life to trust her with this information -- she had finally found true friends. Never before had she ever had real friends. Most of them were usually fellow athletes who eventually left her by high school. To Kagura, hearing both girls' stories was like a great honor, and secretly promised to keep their tale a secret. Realizing she was beginning to cry, Kagura left quickly, thanking Yomi for the drink and the chat.

A few moments later, Kagura was sitting on a bench, finally able to control her tears. She noticed Tomo exiting a store near the café. At the same time, Yomi was leaving the café. Both noticed the other and quickly ran off. Kagura laughed and figured they probably headed towards their neighborhood. Kagura decided to head in that direction as well, her curiosity finally getting to her. Finally reaching the area where Yomi's house stood, Kagura walked far enough to where she could see the building. The house itself seemed bare -- only one room was lit. Figuring it was Yomi's room, she tried her best to hide from the window's view.

Meanwhile, Tomo was nervous. She was not expecting to celebrate Christmas early, but when she and Yomi bumped into each other in the shopping district, it turned into an early Christmas. That explained why she was now in Yomi's room, sitting on Yomi's bed, and waiting for Yomi to reenter her room. Tomo began to wonder why Yomi left her room exactly. Did she get something special for her? If so, she thought, how special was it that it had to be on the other side of the door?

She had already given Yomi her gift. It was a book -- another study guide. The brunette loved it, though she said hers was going to please both her and Tomo. This left the wildcat confused. Wait, she thought, could it mean...?

"Merry Christmas, Tomo!" The door opened to reveal the bespectacled brunette, decorated in ribbons. In her hand, a large piece of paper read "To: Tomo." Tomo could only grin in response as she began carefully removing the many ribbons on the Yomi's body.

"This is my gift to you," Yomi whispered, "We can do whatever you want tonight and tomorrow."

"Really?!" Tomo thought for a moment. Almost immediately, the girl replied, "Let's start out with some serious cuddling time!" With that, the two happily embraced each other and fell onto the bed.

"I love this present."

"I knew you would."

Kagura quickly turned around and began heading towards her house. She was not expecting that, especially from Yomi. By the time the taller girl entered the room, Kagura blushed out of embarrassment and told herself that eavesdropping was a bad thing. Kagura figured her help was unnecessary in their love life and they needed to figure that out for themselves. Smiling, she remembered how she found great friends this Christmas Eve. By coincidence, that was their present to Kagura -- the one person they trusted the most.

"If they ever need me," she whispered, "I'll be there to help them out as best as I can. They are my friends, after all."

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

If you couldn't tell, I was trying something different. Even though Tomo and Yomi were still the main focus of the chapter, you mostly saw it through Kagura's eyes...er, Kagura's third-person eyes, that is. She learned many things today...You have my permission to image what else Tomo had in store for Yomi, by the way... 

Oh yes...In a way, Yomi's description of her grade school self is kind of how she's described in my other fic, "Of Hot Lunches and Gelatin." In a bigger sense, I was basically describing myself when I was in grade school. Yeah, I was an ultra-shy person -- up until 7th grade, I believe.

Coming up: Going back to our regularly scheduled fanfic, it's going to be another one of those Episode 19-based plots...minus the actual episode's script! Tomo and Yomi discuss things after settling down from the "Tearful Little Diet Girl" incident.


	9. Enlightenment

Flutter

By Funakounasoul

Disclaimer: Everything's owned by Kiyohiko Azuma.

Author's Notes: Okay, interlude's over. Now it's time to come back to the main story and see how our favorite odd-yet-perfect couple's doing...

Ooh...Yes...This chapter takes place during the anime-exclusive Episode 19, _right_ after Tomo's discovery of Yomi's radio program letters (aka. The "Tearful Little Diet Girl" Incident). Yup, right after the scene where it focuses on Tomo's shoes lying outside Yomi's window with the two girls screaming and running around inside -- that's where this chapter begins.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT 

Yomi looked out her window and sighed. Just a few moments ago, she and Tomo had been running around Yomi's room, screaming and attacking each other like crazy. Tomo had discovered another of Yomi's dark secrets -- the dieting letters sent to some teen radio program -- and teased her about it. Naturally, whenever Tomo teased, Yomi would become agitated, thus resulting in some sort of fight. They had calmed down by now, and the two now stood at opposite ends of the room, not saying a word.

By now, most people would be in bed; it was midnight, after all. Everything was still, minus the occasional sound of a dog barking, but silent nonetheless. Seeing the tranquility of the neighborhood eased Yomi's anger somewhat. Tomo's earlier taunts still bothered her, yet she knew deep down that Tomo would keep it a secret. Without thinking, the bespectacled teen opened her window slowly, making it appear as if she wanted Tomo to leave.

Lifting her head from the ground, the wildcat noticed the open window and frowned. Did she really go that far? Tomo slowly got up and walked towards the window. Before she could reach it, however, Yomi's voice broke through the previously daunting silence.

"Tomo," she began, still gazing out the window, "you would never tell anyone about the letters, would you?"

Tomo continued looking at the other girl's back and smiled. "Of course not. No one has to know everything embarrassing about you!" Tomo mentally slapped herself upon hearing the words that escaped her mouth. They were one of the worst choices of words, and she knew that. Looking up, she watched Yomi's reaction. Seeing the brunette nod in reply, however, brought a sense of relief to the shorter girl. Taking this as her opportunity to continue, Tomo added, "If you haven't noticed, I have yet to tell anyone any real secrets. The moldy bread story doesn't count either since it's some silly old story, anyway!"

Yomi smiled. Tomo did make a point there. Ever since they were in grade school, she had yet to see Tomo reveal one of their many secrets. Despite her obnoxious personality, the wildcat could tell the difference between 'personal' and 'public.' Yomi sighed and shifted her sights to the stars. In a way, Tomo was like a star herself -- bright and energetic -- and could be as confidential just like any star could. You could reveal your deepest, darkest secrets to a star, and it was most certain they would never tell. Likewise, Yomi knew that if she told Tomo something personal, the wildcat would keep her lips sealed, despite having one of the biggest mouths in the world.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Yomi's waist. The motion, though gentle, caught the girl by surprise. Before she could react, the quiet voice of Tomo whispered, "I'm sorry for making fun of you earlier."

Yomi looked down in astonishment, "You're sorry?"

"Yes, I am. I can't help it, though. I like to tease people about anything."

"I've noticed..."

"Well, that's just the way I show people how much I care for them, that's all."

Yomi raised an eyebrow. "That's your way of showing compassion?"

Tomo let go of Yomi and slowly sat down on the floor. "That's right," she replied coolly, "I think you should know that by now. You know most of my taunts aren't serious. Actually, I think you're the only person who can tell the difference. Then again, you seem to take every fat joke seriously..."

Looking up to see Yomi had not moved an inch away from the window, Tomo sighed and continued, "Despite all those jokes...you should know something."

"Yes?"

Tomo sighed again. "Yomi...I like you just the way you are. You don't need to do all these weird diets." Yomi turned around to see the dark haired girl looking right back at her seriously. "I know you want to look your best and be healthy and all, but doing everything you read or hear about won't help! You're smart! You should know most of those things aren't true! Besides, you're still growing, no matter how you look at it! You're not an adult yet, okay? But if everything I just said didn't convince you, and if you still want to be healthy, just exercise everyday and eat balanced meals or whatever! Just never start a diet that stops you from eating all the things you like to eat!"

Yomi's mouth went agape. Did she hear correctly? Did Tomo just display her concern over her dieting habits? Sitting down on her bed, Yomi looked down at the girl in amazement. She simply could not believe it. Yomi always thought Tomo's fat comments were the most truthful of her taunts, but she should have known better. At first, she thought Tomo teased her just as another attempt to annoy her for the day. When they began going out, however, she honestly believed the shorter girl was telling her she wanted a sexy-looking girlfriend. After what she heard tonight, she now knew Tomo was truly concerned about her dieting practices.

"So," Tomo whispered, "will you please stop going too far? For me?"

Yomi looked down and smiled softly. "Okay, I'll stop doing weird diets if it makes you happy."

"Yay! Goal!!" The wildcat sprang back into action, lightening up both girls' spirits. Tomo continued to dance, jumping up and down excitedly throughout Yomi's bedroom. A few moments later, Yomi interrupted her little celebration, starting up another conversation as she did so.

"You know, it's strange how we never seem to show kindness like others do," the tall brunette mused. Smiling at Tomo, she added, "All those times I've been mean to you...I was caring for you as well."

Tomo stared into the ceiling and grinned, "I kind of had that part figured out." Walking up to Yomi's bed, she sat down next to the bespectacled girl. "Still, my teasing and your angry outbursts are 'normal' in our standards."

"I know, but because they're so different than everyone else's definition of 'compassion,' it just seems we hate each other anyway."

"Ah, but who said everyone else has to know how we really feel?" Tomo took Yomi's hands into hers and looked into the other girl's eyes. "Yomi, there's no such thing as 'normal.' 'Normal' is what we believe is, well, normal. It can also be whatever is typical in our own lives. My rowdiness and your cynicism are what make us who we are. If no one understands our methods of showing our feelings, then too bad for them!" To emphasize her point, Tomo gently squeezed Yomi's hands and kissed them individually.

Yomi stood in mock bewilderment, causing the girl to look up strangely, "Tomo, I don't know if I should be proud or scared..."

Tomo continued to look at her girlfriend quizzically, "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"First you tell me to tone down my dieting habits. Then you go on and explain 'normal' to me. For you, that's pretty amazing."

"Heh...Are you saying I'm smart?"

"It's more along the lines of 'wise' ...You just like to hide all these abilities from everyone, don't you?"

"What can I say? I guess that one saying could go with this situation, too."

"Which one?"

The wildcat grinned, "Oh, I think you know which one...'When push comes to shove...'"

Yomi rolled her eyes, "'...You'll get the job done' ...Yeah, I know. But in a strange way, you're right. If you just have to say something, you'll say it right there. You never hesitate at all...even if what you say is stupid."

"Oh, shut up. Look who's talking, Miss Sarcasm."

A small paused followed, both girls noticing how late it had become. Tomo yawned, causing the wildcat to shift her attention back to her antics from earlier that day. This caused Yomi to sigh heavily in response -- Tomo always had that diminutive attention span of hers.

Yomi noticed Tomo's yawning fits increasing. "Tired, aren't we?" she found herself asking. As soon as Tomo nodded, the two unconsciously shifted to a more comfortable position. Tomo contentedly sighed, her head rested on top of Yomi's lap, as Yomi gently stroked her hair.

"So," Yomi whispered, "don't you think it's about time you start heading home?"

"Hm? Nah..." Tomo moved slightly, her eyes now up at the brunette, "I like my current bed, thank you very much."

"Is that so? What if I want to finish my homework?"

Tomo clutched Yomi's sleeve, suddenly gaining a burst of energy. "No! I won't let you! You are currently my bed and you will stay that way!"

"Fine, fine. I only had two problems left anyway..."

The two stood like that for a while, not caring about the time or their surroundings. By now, the streets were completely still -- not even the sounds of the neighborhood dogs resonated in the distance. Outside, the wind picked up and cherry blossom petals fluttered in the wind, enhancing the sight of the modern, concrete world. The sight of the sudden pink storm transformed the Mizuhara's yard into a magical field. The sight caught the attention of Yomi and, for a while, was fixated on the scene outside her bedroom window.

It was not long before a certain wildcat's voice penetrated the ears of the mesmerized teen. "Yomi? Are you alright?"

Yomi snapped out of her dreamlike stance. Glancing downward, she noticed Tomo was looking back at her, worried. "Y-yeah...I was just watching the cherry blossoms."

Tomo sluggishly sat up and smiled. "Who doesn't watch the cherry blossoms at this time of the year?" she replied, a hint of drowsiness evident in her voice.

"You know, this reminds me of that one day...and that other day..."

"You mean the time I won that one bet and the time we discovered we were actually in love?"

"...Yeah. Both times, the cherry blossoms were in full bloom and the moon and the stars were so...enchanting."

"I guess spring is our season, huh?"

"Spring is the time we're most relaxed and unperturbed, it seems."

Tomo halfheartedly smiled. "There you go...using long sentences with...with big words...again..." Falling back onto Yomi's bed, she slurred, "I...decided to have my prize on the first day...of the new school year...as an anniversary gift, you know?"

"Really?"

"Yeah...but I'm not...tellin' you what it...is..." with that, Tomo shut her eyes and dozed off, quickly transforming from an obnoxious wildcat to a cute kitten. The sight of a sleeping Tomo brought a smile to Yomi's face.

Being careful not to wake the girl up, she slipped off Tomo's jacket and placed her in a more comfortable position. Glancing at her clock, Yomi noticed it was already one in the morning. How time flies, she thought, especially when Tomo was around.

Realizing she was also falling asleep, she turned off her desk lamp and settled into her bed. Once she took off her glasses, Yomi turned around and found that the sleeping girl in front of her had wrapped an arm around her body. Smiling, Yomi returned the embrace and slowly closed her eyes. Today had been a very educational one for the usually intelligent teen, most of her newfound knowledge coming from an unusual source. Then again, she thought, Tomo was one surprising girl. Perhaps one day, the wildcat will surprise her with the most extravagant thing in the history of their lives. She was known to do things like that.

As her mind gradually entered the world of dreams, Yomi held her wildcat tightly, wondering what other strange things were waiting for her in the months to come.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Short chapter this time, eh? Well, would you rather have them talk even more? Sorry, fanservice wasn't in mind for this chapter...

Anyway, Tomo has proven once again that she is beyond loud and obnoxious! Yomi better watch out for her -- she's wiser than she seems...and tricky...

Coming up: The third and final year of high school has finally arrived. Tomo can now reveal her special reward to an apprehensive Yomi. What is it? Well now, you'll just have to wait and see! Huh?...An Osaka cameo?


	10. Confusion Comes in Many Styles

Flutter

By Funakounasoul

Disclaimer: Everything's owned by Kiyohiko Azuma.

Author's Notes: Oh man...I'm so busy right now. I'm under a lot of stress -- school, graduation, college, home, internet, art, music...No wonder I couldn't finish this thing...and then I had to get reacquainted with King of Fighters...Gah, I'm so obsessed with that series! Anyway, here's the last chapter in the High School Bet Arc. (One more arc to go...)

Oh, and while you're reading, be sure to be on the lookout for something strange. I tried something different in this chapter. Do you think you have the eyes to find it?

* * *

CHAPTER NINE 

The sun barely peaked through the sky as the city slowly began the new day. Adults and children alike were heading out for their jobs and schools. For many students, today marked the first day of the new school year. All were quite anxious to see how this new year would start, from naïve preschoolers to veteran high school seniors.

Of the many students making their way to school was Yomi. Yomi stood by the entrance of her school and sighed. The spring air was quite pleasant this morning, a sign that the day would turn out wonderful. However, something was gnawing at her mind. It seemed she was forgetting something, something important. Yomi shook the feeling off, though, and made her way inside.

"Hey Yomi!" Kagura yelled, her voice penetrating through the mass of students, "Good morning!"

Spotting the spiky haired teen, Yomi walked up to Kagura and greeted her. "Oh, good morning, Kagura."

"Where's Tomo?"

"I don't know. She called me this morning, telling me she had some sort of surprise for all of us."

Both girls headed towards the third floor, unfazed from the lack of shuffling in Class 3's roster. Finding Sakaki sitting down in her usual spot, they talked about trivial things until Chiyo and Osaka entered the classroom.

"Oh, where are Tomo-chan and Kaorin?" the petit prodigy asked, noticing the lack of friends.

"Tomo's coming," Yomi replied, "but Kaorin's in a different class now."

Suddenly, the familiar shriek of the aforementioned girl rang through the room, "Good morning everyone!"

Everyone looked up to see Tomo with her apparent "surprise" -- a haircut. Her hair, now reduced to neck-level, was quite noticeable from her earlier, longer hairstyle. Out of all the years they have spent together, Yomi had never seen Tomo with hair this short. Even to her, it was a sight to see.

Chiyo walked up to Tomo and looked at her new style and asked, "You cut your hair?"

"Yep! Chopped it all off yesterday!" Tomo paused, flicking part of her hair in emphasis. "Well, what do you think? Do you think the seasons themselves are taken aback from my new charm? I am a third year student now, after all!"

Chiyo inwardly grimaced. To Chiyo, Tomo looked as if she was once again a first year student. Chiyo then wondered why she cut her hair so suddenly. She had it so long before, she thought, why the sudden change in hairstyle?

Before she asked Tomo, however, Chiyo stopped herself and walked over to Yomi. Perhaps it was better to ask the very person who puts up with Tomo's antics on a daily basis. "Yomi," she whispered, "did Tomo have a..."

Yomi froze. Everything slowing down around her as those four words echoed in her head. Did Chiyo know about their relationship? She was only a kid! Maybe she asked if Tomo had a boyfriend. Yeah, she thought, that was it. Yomi quickly blurted out the only thing she could come up with, taking on a strange face as she did so. "Ahaha! No way, no way!"

After hearing Tomo explain her haircut -- giving up the Fujiko look and going for the look of a pop star -- everyone headed to their seats. Yomi looked at her sternly. "What's the real reason behind the haircut, Tomo?"

"What? I was telling the truth." Tomo smiled, causing the ever-doubtful Yomi to believe there was more to it than that.

"Besides," Tomo added, "today is that very special day! I will announce the details at lunch!"

"Special?" Yomi wondered what that meant. Indeed, she was forgetting something. However, no matter how hard she thought, she could not recall anything important. Frustrated, Yomi rested her chin on her hand and sighed.

"Why does my memory have to fail me now?" she muttered as the first bell rang.

Twelve bells marked the beginning of lunch. As everyone made their way to their favorite lunching spots, Tomo grabbed Yomi and led her to the schoolyard. Yomi noticed that Tomo led her to a hidden part of the entire school. Whatever Tomo wanted to tell her was probably too personal for even the rooftop. The strangeness of it all took Yomi by surprise.

"Why are we all the way out here?" she asked the shorter girl.

Tomo sighed, "We're here so I can announce my reward!"

"Reward?" Yomi's eyes widened. That was the important thing that had slipped her mind! Looking back at Tomo, she asked her to continue.

"Wait just a minute, my dear Yomi; I still have to answer an earlier question!"

"What? This is no time to think about this morning!"

"I still feel like answering it truthfully..."

"Ugh, fine."

"Why, thank you!" Tomo cleared her throat, paused, and finally replied, "The simple answer to my haircut is -- I wanted a new look, is all."

Yomi's jaw dropped. "That's all? That's the only reason?" Grabbing the smaller teen, she yelled, "There has to be more to it than that! You always have big, exaggerated explanations!"

"Woah, woah...Yomi, relax, there's a first time for everything!" Tomo watched as her girlfriend's sudden burst of energy subsided. Taking Yomi's hand into hers, she gave Yomi a sincere smile and asked, "Don't you like it?"

"Of course I do...It's just so...different from the styles I've seen you wear before. It's just so...short."

"Short, eh?"

"I've never seen you with hair this short. When you arrived this morning, the sight kind of took me by surprise...It does suit you, though."

Tomo's grin widened. "Well, I'm glad you like it!"

"Now then, will you now announce that thing you're talking about?"

"Ah yes, the announcement!" Tomo began her explanation, reminding Yomi about the bet they had made earlier. She also stated how she had warned Yomi that she would have it on the first day of the new school year. Yomi gasped, suddenly remembering about that ridiculous bet as well as the date, after thinking back to the night Tomo revealed her intelligent side. She could not help it, though -- Tomo's sleepy state that night made her speech sound unintelligible. How she forgot about the whole thing she did not know, but having Tomo answer everything for her lately was all too bizarre for her.

"So, what is this 'reward,' dare I ask?"

"Oh ho ho, that's where my announcement will end for now!" Standing up, Tomo raised her finger and dramatically pointed it towards Yomi's annoyed face. "Just meet me at the park before sunset. You'll see!"

The bell rang soon after. As the two girls headed back into the school, a lone figure watched them from the windows of room 3-3. Absentmindedly, the figure stared into the clouds, watching each individual cloud passing by. Usually, they hardly paid attention to the world around them, but today, the figure decided to plan their afternoon early for once. Perhaps they were just more alert today than usual, a feat rarely accomplished by this person. In fact, no one really thought this daydreaming student ever wandered within the realm of the ordinary. Hearing the bell ring once more, the person simply turned around and headed for their desk.

Entering the room a few seconds later, Tomo and Yomi looked down on the sleeping form of Osaka. It seemed that girl was always asleep, even after lunch. Facing Kagura, who had just sat down herself, the two smiled at their friend and sit down. Kagura only nodded in reply as the door loudly slammed open, revealing the class' afternoon teacher. It was going to be another ordinary afternoon.

The end of the day found the two girls parting ways. Tomo had reminded Yomi that her announcement would come before sunset, so she recommended she come in nice, yet comfortable, clothes. It was now fifteen minutes until six. Dressed simply in a long-sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans, Yomi decided to make her way to the park.

At this point in time, Yomi was desperately trying to figure out what Tomo's "reward" was. Many thoughts passed through her head, some frightening while others were more enticing. Tomo was a random girl -- most of the time her actions were destructive, yet there were those rare times she showed a warmer side, the side she displayed mostly during their quality time. Yomi only hoped it was the latter, though something in the back of her mind assured her there was nothing to worry. Still, there was yet another feeling something strange would happen. Finally reaching the entrance to the park, she looked up and sighed; she hated it when both doubt and certainty waged a war within her mind.

She found Tomo at the same spot they always met -- underneath a large tree near an old path. In the case of muddy grass, they would sit on a stone bench nearby -- the very bench they originally discovered they were in love with one another. Yomi noticed the large blanket underneath the tall tree. Maybe the reward was a pleasurable one after all. At least, she was hoping it was. Tomo was pacing around the field, obviously impatient. Yomi smiled -- it was typical Tomo behavior, after all. She waited a little while longer before she made her presence known.

"Hey, you're late!" Tomo immediately yelled upon seeing Yomi, "People with glasses are never supposed to be late!" Tomo continued yelling, pointing a finger at the girl to further her point.

Yomi only huffed, reminding the girl she had done this before, and sat on the blanket. "...And since when are people with glasses always on time?" she managed to mutter quickly.

Unfortunately, Tomo overheard the muffled question and sighed. "Well, when you think about it, the ones with glasses are the responsible and reliable ones. They're smart, they're always on time, they're enthusiastic over the dullest things..."

"That's a stereotype...Need I remind you of our grade school days?"

"Oh yeah! You actually believed green gelatin was radioactive!"

Yomi's anger quickly rose, as usual. "Look who's talking! You're the one who thought it was alive!"

"Hoo boy, those were good times, though! Back then, you believed everything I said!" Tomo laughed, much to Yomi's displeasure. Yomi immediately tacked the unsuspecting girl, pinning her to the ground. Tomo only grinned in response, "Woah...aren't we rushing into things? How ever did you figure it out?"

"What?" Yomi quickly sat up and blushed, "What are you talking about?"

Tomo faced her companion, her smile failing to diminish. "Allow me to explain..." Standing up and thrusting her fist in the air, she declared to the bet's loser, "Yomi, the time has come...I have waited month after month for this great moment! It is time to announce my reward!!"

"So what is it already?! Your constant teasing and lack of real 'reward' knowledge is getting on my nerves!"

Suddenly, everything became silent. Yomi watched as the previously obnoxious girl lowered her arm and stood absolutely still. She had a relaxed pose, but for a girl who was always moving, she appeared as stiff as a statue. Tomo was actually nervous and had taken advantage of the off-topic conversation to stall the moment. Originally, Tomo's earlier attitude caused Yomi to believe she was going to do something embarrassing. Seeing her now, it made her wonder what kind of thing Tomo had in mind.

Tomo sighed, this time with more hesitation. Being Tomo Takino had its advantages, however. As quickly as she had become a statue, her second wind arrived, providing her with a bit of courage. Yomi was glad when she saw a smile form on the other girl's face.

"Yomi, don't get mad or freaked out or anything, but..."

"Yes?"

Tomo slowly kneeled and held the taller girl by her shoulders. "For my reward...I want us...to take our relationship...further."

Yomi stared. "Further?" she asked, "Further as in...?"

"Yeah, that kind of 'further.' I mean, we've been romantically together since this time last year. I know we've gotten closer since then." A giggle escaped Tomo's lips, but she quickly frowned. "To tell you the truth, my original prize was going to be you doing my homework for the rest of this year...I hope you're not mad or anything..."

"Mad?" Yomi looked at her newly dismayed girlfriend. She had to admit, this did catch her off-guard. Nonetheless, it did not anger or bother her one bit. After all, most couples always meet this stage in their relationships -- at least, Yomi believed so. Smiling back at Tomo, she replied, "I'm not mad. In fact, I'm happy you chose this. At least with this, I don't have to work my butt off just to save your butt from school for an entire year..."

The two shared a laugh. After it died down, Yomi spoke again, a blush slowly growing on her face. "But one thing still bothers me...How are we going to do this? This is...our first time, you know. The farthest we've ever gotten was when we cuddled while stroking each other's hair...oh, and that time we French kissed after reliving our childhood..."

Tomo smirked, her old personality finally making a permanent comeback. "Well then, let's do that, but with our clothes off! I mean, there's not much of a difference, is there? That is how they do it in the movies, right?" Before Yomi could answer, Tomo had already begun to take off her shirt, but the taller girl quickly stopped her.

"Tomo, no!" Yomi yelled unintentionally harsh. Recomposing herself, she whispered, "Besides, I don't think they get right to it in the movies! Anyway, don't you think we should take this slowly? Maybe we can start...you know...like that one night and...maybe..."

"I get you! We'll let our instincts handle the rest!"

A few minutes passed with the two sitting shoulder-to-shoulder, yet neither one made any move. Despite having a plan, they were still wondering how to do this properly. They both knew that one should never fully trust in television and movies, which either skipped most parts or exaggerated things, as usual. Finally, Yomi came up with an idea. The idea was simple, she knew that, but it was perfect for this first time.

"Say, what if we just start by kissing? Sure that's how they start in the movies, but I think that's the only way to start...I think."

"Maybe...Remember how we kissed last summer at our first date? Didn't you feel like doing something else? I sure did."

"Hmm...You're right...again..." Unconsciously, Yomi took Tomo in her arms. "Why must you be so secretly intelligent?"

"Who knows?" was Tomo's reply. She wrapped her arms around the other girl's neck and kissed her on the cheek. "I probably got it from you!"

"Idiot. We're from two totally different families."

"Ah yes, but how long have we been together? After all, you did get some of my traits...Does 'super spicy croquette incident' ring a bell?"

"I swear you were the only one who wasn't offended..."

"That's a no-brainer! I am the Queen of Insult, aren't I?"

"No, that would be me."

"Oh yeah, you just do it in a different style. Boy, you and your sarcasm go a long way!"

Yomi simply huffed and kissed Tomo wholeheartedly. Tomo quickly returned the action, and soon the two found themselves in the same situation as that one summer's night. Both were surprised -- neither girl expected to begin so suddenly, especially while having a strange conversation that had nothing to do with the day's events. Now the two were convinced that they had one very unconventional relationship, but they did not care. It worked for them, so why should they try to change it?

The sun had begun to set, casting beautiful shades of orange and gold. By now, Tomo was lying on the blanket while Yomi cradled the smaller girl from above. Eventally, the two deepened their kiss and explored each other in a whole new way. A few cherry blossoms had scattered throughout the area, some landing around the two, adding a beautiful spring scent. The two took it slow, reminding themselves this was still only their first time, and started it with body caressing and the usual stroking of hair they already mastered. At one point, Yomi took off her glasses, as they were finally getting in her way. Tomo smiled sweetly; seeing her usually conservative girlfriend without her precious glasses made Yomi even more attractive. Tomo found herself instinctively unbuttoning Yomi's shirt -- she could not help it, she needed more. As if on cue, Yomi quietly complied and relaxed her hold on the smaller girl as she worked her way down the girl's dark blouse.

The two did not notice the sound of rustling grass nearby as a figure slowly walked into the area calmly. "Oh...Tomo...Yomi..." the small figure uttered. "Good evenin' to ya."

The two froze and looked up. Having the better eyesight, Tomo's gaze went up to the intruder's face and squeaked upon seeing their face. "O-Osaka?"

"What are you two doin' here?"

The two stood up quickly, Tomo retorting, "Well...what are you doing here?!"

"Well, I came to take a walk around the park. I guess I got lost...That's what I planned to do today, and I did it...But what are you guys doin' here anyway?"

An awkward silence came from the two. All of a sudden, Tomo had an idea. Without looking at Yomi, she quickly hissed, "Just follow my lead, okay?" Tomo then scratched the back of her head and laughed, "Darn! Our idea was a failure! You had to catch us working on the new game we were inventing!"

"Really? What kind of game is it?"

"It's...uh...Leaf Twister! Yeah!" Yomi simply gagged as Tomo continued her laughing fit and strange explanation. "We've already tried the successful fall version! Apparently, the spring version is impossible!"

Poking her friend on the shoulder, Tomo signaled Yomi to enter the conversation. Without sight, she could barely see the petals on the blanket, but managed to pick one up quickly. Adding her own twist to the tale, she replied, "As you can...uh, see, cherry blossoms are frail and small -- not the right kind of playing equipment. Tomo here had just lost while trying to put her right hand on a dark pink petal..."

"Well, I would've made it if your fat self wasn't in the way!"

"What?!"

"But Yomi..." The two bickering girls glanced back at their intruder, who was silent the entire time. There was a pause, both Tomo and Yomi hoping that their story was a success. It was Osaka they were explaining it to, so anything can happen. After a few more moments of silence, Osaka came back to the real world. "I saw you cheating. You raised yourself a bit to let Tomo get to the cherry blossom."

"No, that was a trap! Yomi was going to push me down!"

"Isn't that called cheating, too?"

"Oh...well...yeah...You caught me, Osaka. I was cheating." Yomi faked a sigh and raised her arms in defeat. Tomo tried desperately to stifle a giggle as Osaka gave the supposedly intelligent girl a nice, long talk about the harmful effects of cheating.

After awhile, Osaka finally left -- after helping the girl find the exit -- and the two were alone again. It was already nightfall; neither one was expecting to be out this late. Tomo sighed. Meanwhile, Yomi had found her glasses on the blanket and put them back on. A tight embrace immediately followed. Looking down, she heard Tomo making choking-like noises. Was she crying?

Moving the girl so she could see her face, she instantly regretted doing so. Tomo was laughing uncontrollably, so much that she was crying, but it was not the crying Yomi was expecting. The laughter was contagious, though, and Yomi found herself laughing along with the cheerful teen.

The laughter died down soon after. Tomo relaxed herself into Yomi's arms once again. "Why do we always have interruptions during our intimate times?"

"It's just like everything else," the taller girl replied, "It's a part of our wacky, yet wonderful relationship."

"I guess this day's ruined--" Tomo stopped, thinking back to the other times interruptions occurred. "Wait, let me rephrase that: I guess this day will end up better than expected, huh?"

Yomi grinned, "Yeah, you're right. In fact, my mother's working overtime tonight. Do you want to come to my place?"

"Boy, do I?! Let's go!"

An hour later, all was still in the Mizuhara household. Every room was dark, save for one -- Yomi's bedroom. Within the walls of the room, its two inhabitants were presently lying in Yomi's bed, appearing exhausted yet content. Tomo's usual grin graced her face as she idly fondled Yomi's brown locks of hair. Yomi simply smiled, quickly kissing the other girl on her bare shoulder and neck. They had finally achieved Tomo's reward -- to which Yomi granted wholeheartedly since it was first announced. They truly felt like they had advanced their relationship, and they never felt so relaxed.

The phone rang suddenly, causing both girls to jump. Yomi picked up the phone and cleared her throat before pushing the answering button. "Hello? Mizuhara residence."

"Oh, Koyomi? Are you home already?" It was her mother.

"Ah, yeah. There wasn't much to do today..." glancing at her partner, she quickly added, "Oh, Tomo's staying over for the night. Is that okay?"

"Of course! Tomo doesn't need permission to come anymore. Of course she can stay."

"Oh...Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning then?"

"Yes, I'll be back by one. Goodnight Koyomi...and good luck!"

"Goodnight moth--wait...What?" Before she got an answer, her mother had already hung up. Yomi stared at her phone, confused at her mother's message. Tomo, wanting to know what just happened, asked for information, but her sole response was a shrug. Shrugging herself, Tomo simply laid back down, Yomi following her soon after.

This was definitely one strange relationship...

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Oh my! What in the world's going on? What exactly does "good luck" mean? Does Yomi's mom know, too? Does this mean she approves? How many people know about their love life anyway? Are they THAT obvious?! 

Anyway, yeah, sorry for the lack of description. I was trying to keep this as "T-rated" as possible...Besides, you guys have imaginations! You can imagine how the "reward" was accomplished! Also, I decided to make Yomi's mom the working mom. We don't really know any of the girls' parents (besides Chiyo and Anime Kaorin), and as for Yomi, we know she at least has a mom...

Ah, and did you catch what was funny about this chapter? Let me know in your review!

Ahem...Now with this silly little bet out of the way, Tomo and Yomi definitely have other issues to deal with! Of course, high school is also quickly coming to an end for the girls. What's going to happen to them after high school? Hah, you'll just have to wait and read the final chapters to find out!

Coming up: The beginning of the end...(of the story)


	11. Unraveling Secrets

Flutter

By Funakounasoul

Disclaimer: If I owned Azumanga Daioh, it probably be a disaster...It's a good thing Kiyohiko Azuma created it instead!

Author's Notes: I'm surprised no one's figured out what so special about chapter 9. Keep guessing, I guess...

Also, I noticed people were confused with the park scene in the last chapter. Why the park and not Yomi's place, you ask? Simple answer -- It was Tomo's choice. She had full control of the setting after all. Besides, they ended up actually doing it at Yomi's house anyway, so...uh...

Anyway, here's chapter 10...Wait...Chapter 10 ALREADY?!?! Hooray for me!

* * *

CHAPTER TEN 

Yomi woke to the sound of birds chirping and the faint light of the morning sun hitting her eyes. Reaching for her glasses, she glanced at her clock; it was only a quarter past six. It was still pretty early, she thought, but it never hurt to start preparing for school now.

Rising from her bed slowly, Yomi yawned and stretched unenthusiastically. She suddenly stopped, however. Something felt different. Did her mother turn up the air conditioner? She suddenly felt cold. Looking down, she finally realized why -- she was lacking clothes. In fact, she was not wearing anything. A loud squeak emerged from her mouth, struggling to wrap her blanket around her bare body. The constant flailing was to no avail as Yomi found herself falling off her bed face first.

"At least the blanket's on me now..." she grumbled as she sat up, rubbing her nose.

A soft murmur caught Yomi's attention. Glancing at the blanket-less bed, Yomi saw the sleeping, as well as equally undressed, form of Tomo. The brunette's face turned beet red, suddenly remembering the events of the night before. She must have been very tired afterwards to easily forget such a memorable event. Noticing the other girl had yet to stir, Yomi rolled her eyes. She wondered how Tomo could still sleep even after having her sole provider of warmth removed, as well as completely ignoring Yomi's earlier shriek.

With last night fresh in her mind, Yomi immediately recalled the small conversation she had with her mother. She wanted to know what her mother meant when she said "good luck" before quickly hanging up. Yomi cringed. Did her mother know, and if so, did she actually approve? The way she said "good luck" made it seem so. Yomi remembered her mother saying that final line enthusiastically, as if she was expecting them to do what they did last night. She needed answers, and she needed them now. Quickly showering and slipping into her uniform, she made her way to the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning, Koyomi!" her mother chirped, "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Mother...what was with the end of your call yesterday? What did you mean by 'good luck'?"

Mrs. Mizuhara jumped. "Don't tell me I was off! You and Tomo are...close...aren't you?"

Yomi's eyes widened, eventually lowering her head in humiliation. "I'm beginning to believe Kagura was telling the truth last year," she muttered softly so her mother could not hear. Raising her head back up, she demanded for an explanation to her mother's conclusion.

"I might as well explain..." Yomi's mother motioned her daughter to sit down. She then went over to the counter, poured her daughter some orange juice and made her some toast. Throughout this, Yomi waited patiently, though her patience was thin even around her own mother.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Mizuhara returned to the table with Yomi's breakfast and sat down. Sipping her cup of coffee, she began her explanation, "You want to know how I found out. Well, you know all those times Tomo sneaks into your room? Every time I happen to be off from work, I tend to get bored around the house. What do I do? I secretly listened to your conversations --"

"You what?!"

"Now, now, the only reason I eavesdropped was because teenage conversations are just so entertaining!"

Yomi huffed. "So you're telling me you prefer to hear us talk than having conversations with people your own age?"

Ignoring her daughter's comment, Mrs. Mizuhara continued. "At one point, I noticed your topics changing drastically -- last year, to be exact. At first I thought you two were talking about some boy at school, but when I listened in more, I noticed Tomo wasn't saying any of those romantic lines in her usual taunting fashion. That was when I finally realized you two had gotten closer, so to speak. Of course, there was also that one discussion you two had just recently...I couldn't sleep that night, so...I overheard how Tomo set you straight on your strange dieting habits, which I didn't know you had, but now I'm glad she did what she did."

"Look, Koyomi, I wholeheartedly accept this, but the least you could have done was tell me personally. I had to find all this out by spying on you! You know better than that! You've known Tomo for almost your entire life; it's strange how you two have managed to stick together for so long...and get stuck in the same classes all these years, too. It's like you two were destined to be together forever anyway, whether it was as friends or lovers. I've known Tomo for as long as you have, I see her more like another daughter nowadays! I know she'll treat you right -- at least I don't have to interrogate her like I would have to with some random boy..."

At this point in time, Tomo walked into the kitchen, dressed in her clothes from the day before. She greeted Mrs. Mizuhara, thanking her for allowing her to stay the night. Looking at Yomi, she smiled and told her she would meet her at school later. Before leaving the room, Tomo winked at her "friend," to which Yomi replied with a sheepish grin.

After Tomo's departure, Yomi's mother sighed wistfully. "It's nice that you have someone to love now, though now I will never be able to enjoy the pleasures of grandchildren."

Yomi gagged on her cup of juice. "Mother! Did you really need to say that...aloud? Besides, there's always adoption."

"Oh, but it's just not the same!" Sighing once more, she continued her little lecture, further humiliating and confusing Yomi. Honestly, the teenager did not see the difference. She figured it was just a parent thing and ignored her mother's speech up until her departure for school.

"Ahh, it's so wonderful seeing your kids grow up and fall in love..." Sipping once more at her cup of coffee, Mrs. Mizuhara watched as her daughter left the house. "Still, it would be nice to have a grandchild to play with."

Tomo unconsciously reached into her shoe locker and grabbed her school footwear. For the ever-late Takino, arriving at school half an hour early felt quite strange. She even began to wonder if she really was herself. She did not notice the time when she woke up -- ten minutes until seven -- so she could have easily slept in for a few more minutes. Even so, there was something upsetting her mind today, and she needed to talk to someone about it. Figuring Yomi would not arrive for a while longer, Tomo wandered into the gymnasium.

She found the person she was looking for immediately. Kagura, the person in question, was just heading into the locker room. Giving a quick shout, Tomo ran up to the girl and asked if she would like to talk. Kagura agreed, and after a quick change of clothes, both girls headed up to their classroom.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well...it's kind of hard to say. It just popped into my head earlier, and Yomi's not here yet, so I figured you're the next best thing!"

Kagura twitched. "Well...I'm glad I'm here for you." Regaining her posture, she repeated her question to the other teen. Tomo quickly obliged.

"I've been thinking a lot recently...about what you said last year. You know, the thing about the whole school believing Yomi and I were going out and all. I've been wondering...if...other people know, too...like our parents."

"Hmm...They might, but remember, I only used the school as an example." Kagura paused and crossed her arms. She tried imagining the possibilities and consequences of Tomo and Yomi's parents finding out. There were many outcomes, some good, others troubling. Finally, she replied with the best answer possible, "Well, they might know, they might not know. It all depends if they're the nosy kind of parents...or if you just talk a little too loud during any of your conversations."

Tomo looked at her friend strangely. "Are you saying either of our parents could actually listen in to anything we say on the phone or in person, like spies?"

"That's exactly what I just said...Anyway, why don't you just find out yourself?" Waiting for a response, which she got none, Kagura sighed and continued. "This may sound crazy -- and there are a ton of bad outcomes to this -- but why don't you just go ahead and...tell your parents?"

"Go all-out?! Are you crazy?!" Tomo nearly fell out her chair. Was that really the only way? Sure, telling them straightforward would make her feel at ease. However, there was always that possibility of rejection. Even worse -- her parents might forbid her seeing Yomi ever again. That was one option Tomo did not want to see come true. Nevertheless, Tomo was known to never back down -- to go "all-out," so to speak.

Having made up her mind, Tomo gave Kagura a determined look. "Okay Kagura, I'm gonna go for it." She was still unsure of herself, however, and lowered her head. "I'm still scared, though. Do you think you could come with me, say, tomorrow?"

Kagura gave her a sincere smile. "Of course, what are friends for? Don't worry -- if either of your folks decide to make some stupid move, I'll come in and save your hide!" To further her point, the athlete flexed her arm and grinned. Tomo gave the girl her biggest smile possible, thanking her for always being there for her and Yomi. It was a good thing Kagura was always there for the two -- she kept her word and vowed to help, and protect, in any way possible.

By then, most of the class had arrived and were preparing for another day of school. Tomo headed for her desk and used the entire day to come up with the perfect confession. Meanwhile, Yomi had already arrived, and was preoccupied with her own thoughts. With both being off in their own worlds, neither noticed the lack of attention they were receiving from the other...and they did not care. For the rest of the day, friends and classmates alike began to worry over the lack of action between the two. To all, a day without any Tomo-Yomi dilemmas was like the end of the world.

The next day, after some heavy preparation, Tomo and Kagura made their way to Tomo's house. It was pretty late into the day -- Tomo picked this time since her father would be back from work by then. Upon arriving at her front door, Tomo motioned Kagura to stand by the window. She gave her "bodyguard" a few more instructions, such as listening for any signs of anger and how to open the door in the quickest way possible, and entered her home.

Kagura quietly watched as Tomo slowly closed the door in front of her. "Good luck, Tomo," she whispered, "Let's hope your parents are as carefree as you..."

Making sure she left the door unlocked, Tomo proceeded to slip out of her shoes and announced her presence in the household. She entered the living room, finding her father reading the newspaper.

"Hey there, Tomo!" Mr. Takino cheerfully greeted his daughter, "Are you ready to pound your old man's back?"

Tomo halfheartedly smiled. "Uh...not right now. Say, I got to tell you something. Where's Mom?" Her father pointed outward, easily telling Tomo her mother was in the kitchen. Quickly telling her mother to come out to the living room, Tomo explained to her confused parents she would be making an announcement.

"So, what's this big announcement you're talking about?" Mrs. Takino asked her curiously, "Did you actually ace a test?"

"Or did you place first in some P.E. game?" Tomo's father chuckled, much to the girl's displeasure. Both adults began to laugh, further fueling Tomo's anger. In a quick outburst, similar to one the quick-tempered Yomi would have, Tomo demanded her parents to stop and to listen to what she had to say. Her parents, never having seen this side of her, quickly hushed and moved their attention back to their daughter.

With her parents paying full attention, Tomo tried to calm down. The outburst came out of nowhere, catching the girl by surprise. She could not think straight. Suddenly, her mouth took full control of the situation. "I'm going out with Yomi...romantically!" she blurted out, instantly regretting it. Covering her mouth, she mentally attacked herself. How could she be so stupid, especially at a time like this? She dreadfully waited for any sort of reaction.

For what seemed an eternity, her parents simply stared, failing to show any signs of emotion. Outside, Kagura positioned herself for action, placing a hand on the doorknob. Finally, Tomo's mother lowered her head and sighed. Her father eventually followed, giving his daughter a straightforward frown.

"Mom?...Dad?" Tomo wearily stood up, but her father stopped her.

"Tomo," her father began sternly, "We already knew. We've known this for a while now."

"What?"

"Listen to us, Tomo," her mother interrupted, "It's true we already knew about this, but we learned it in the worst way possible. You see, one day, you were on the phone with Yomi. You were talking rather loud that time, and I was about to tell you to lower your voice. Before I could even knock on your door, I heard you talking about some upcoming date. At first I thought it was a study session, but when I heard you say 'I love you, too,' as well as some other romantic things, I nearly fainted. I had no choice but to tell your father that night."

Tomo's father took over. "All this time, we've been trying to find a good solution to this. At first, we were furious. You were going out with someone -- a girl, your best friend at that -- and you failed to tell us. We'll admit it -- we did think of punishing you by never letting you see Yomi again. Your mother then realized that you two have been together since who-knows how long. Separating you two would be like taking away the miso from miso soup. We figured you would hate us if we did that, perhaps even going as far as running away. A depressed Tomo is not our Tomo...and we would hate ourselves if we did anything to take away something so dear to you. That's when we finally realized the only reason we were originally mad was because of our old-fashioned minds."

Tomo, who had begun to cry during her father's explanation, looked up. "Old...fashioned?"

"That's right," Mrs. Takino replied, "We were thinking about the next generation. In other words, we wanted to see you have children of your own...actual children. We wanted to see you as a happy housewife...with a loving, working husband and a few children..."

Tomo stood up. "But Mom! You know I'm not like that!" she furiously retorted, "How could you think like that?"

"Well, we kind of want you to tone down your hyper attitude. We figured settling down was the best way possible..." Tomo's mother sighed. "Of course, it seems you're better off staying the way you are. We really are old-fashioned, aren't we?"

"And that's what we finally realized. This is a new generation. Rules are different. There are more women in the workforce nowadays and so forth." Tomo's father walked up to her and held her closely, her mother following suit. "After thinking long and hard about this, Tomo," he began slowly, "your mother and I think...you should be able to end up with whoever you choose, as long as you're happy with them. After all, kids are supposed to do things their parents don't like at first, right?"

Tomo looked at her parents, first at her father, then her mother. With a tearful grin, she hugged them both, thanking them, and commenced to dance around the living room. Dancing towards the front door, she secretly thanked Kagura for being there and closed the door, heading straight for her own room.

Kagura shook her head and laughed to herself. Even after a serious discussion, Tomo would still act like her usual self. Quietly, she made her way out of the Takino's yard and headed home herself, wishing Tomo good luck in the months to come.

The next day, Tomo decided to hang out at Yomi's house. Neither girl talked to each other, however. Tomo was idly reading a magazine while Yomi worked on her homework. Needless to say, there was a reason to the lack of interaction -- it had been a tiring day at school. The two had to endure pop quizzes in almost every subject as well as an intensive game of volleyball in P.E. After school ended, both girls agreed they did not want any more action for the day. All in all, it was an uneventful afternoon for both.

After hearing her parents' decision the night before, Tomo had called Yomi to tell her the good news. Surprised by the girl's courageous deed, Yomi congratulated Tomo, adding that her mother also accepted. What followed was jovial shouting and dancing; both were relived and thrilled and wanted to show it by celebrating. While they both thought this was a little too good to be true, they were still content and ignored any negative thoughts. What mattered was the present and at that moment, they were in bliss. Of course, that was yesterday. Today, the two were simply relaxing in their own ways.

Suddenly, Yomi brought up the one thing that had been annoying her these past few days. "Tomo?"

"Yeah?" the girl in question replied, slightly glancing in Yomi's direction.

"If it were possible for two women to have kids...how do you think ours would look like?"

Tomo nearly fell out of Yomi's bed, obviously stunned from the sudden question. "Where did that come from?" she found herself asking.

"...Just answer the question."

Tomo thought for a moment. "Hmm...I bet they'd have my gorgeous looks and your average intelligence!"

Yomi slowly glanced at the shorter girl. "Average? And who said you were gorgeous?"

"Why you, of course!"

"Hmph. I can see them have your hair at least. Let them have my looks instead."

"Are you saying I'm ugly?!"

"No...I'm just saving our fictional child from humiliation."

"Fine, have it your way! Let them have your vision, too! While we're at it, give her --"

"Her? Why 'her?'"

"Because 'her' seems appropriate when you think about it..."

Yomi thought for a while, finally realizing that was basically the only possibility in this hypothetical discussion. Tomo smirked, scoring yet another point in the intelligence battle.

"Now, where was I? Oh! Let her have my personality! A kid as energetic as me...Oh there'd be no stopping her!"

"A mini-Tomo? I'm going to go crazy with both of you running around..."

"Yes! We will drive you to the brink of insanity!!"

The ever-anticipated argument quickly followed, both girls running around the small room. Attacks commenced both verbally and physically, until the two exhausted themselves. Settling down, the two stopped for the day and fell asleep on Yomi's bed.

Unbeknownst to them, Yomi's mother had overheard their conversation. She was off for the day, and just as she confessed to her daughter two days ago, she found herself listening in on their "entertaining discussions." A memo pad in hand, she finished the quick sketch of the hypothetical daughter -- a child with Yomi's hairstyle, yet colored dark to show Tomo's hair color, Yomi's eyes, a pair of glasses sitting on top of a small, Tomo-like nose, and a huge grin plastered on her face. Closing the memo pad, Mrs. Mizuhara walked away to find something else to do, humming a cheerful tune as she did so.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Yeah, I'm aware the parents' approvals were a little too idealistic. But hey, this isn't an angsty fic, nor will it ever get angsty. Dramatic, yes, but not angsty. Azu and angst don't mix, in my opinion. 

Could Yomi's mom be any more accurate? Hehehe...if you've seen my fanart, you should know who the hypothetical girl is.

Coming up: Summertime is back! Drama unfolds as futures are revealed...


	12. Beyond

Flutter

By Funakounasoul

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine! Azumanga Daioh is not mine!

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait, but it was worth it. Graduation-induced stress is to blame. If I tried to type this earlier, it just wouldn't have turned out as good. Thankfully, graduation's over, and I'm finally over my month-long distraction. Hooray for me!

Ah...well. Here's chapter 11.

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN 

The summer study session had long since ended. The girls were all asleep in their rooms, minus Minamo Kurosawa, who was humiliated in front of her P.E. students by the superior Yukari Tanizaki. All she had to do was speak a few lines in English, instantly wowing her pupils. Miss Kurosawa tried to bring them back to her side, but to no avail, as she showed off her lifting skills. The study session continued quietly for a while longer until it was time for bed, everyone leaving the defeated Minamo lying on the cold, hard floor.

Within one of the summer home's rooms, a girl stirred within her bed. Noticing a lack of something, she opened her eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the darkness of the room. Indeed, there was something missing -- her roommate. The girl got up and started looking for the missing person. She looked everywhere for the person, entering others' room, the bathroom, and the kitchen. Nevertheless, her search came up empty wherever she went.

Frantically, the girl went outside to see if anyone was around. Sure enough, she found someone near the cliff where Chiyo's summer home stood. It was the missing person. Finding them here was a surprise, but she was happy they were safe.

"Yomi!" the girl called out as quietly, yet audibly, as possible, "What are you doing out here?"

Yomi turned around, surprisingly calm. "Tomo...I had a feeling you would come out looking for me." She patted the ground next to her, motioning Tomo to sit. Tomo quickly obliged, and before long, she spoke up again.

"So, uh, what are you doing out here anyway?"

"Just thinking..."

"Thinking? About what?"

"Just thinking...random thoughts..." Yomi frowned, casting her gaze downward. "I just couldn't sleep is all."

"You wanna share some of those random thoughts?"

"Sure," she replied with a small smile. "Most of the things going through my head right now are related to the rest of the school year -- after this break...college exams...graduation..." Pausing, Yomi glanced in Tomo's direction and waited for some sort of reaction. She did not get one. "Haven't you thought about that as well?" she found herself asking afterwards.

"Well, yeah..." Tomo replied slowly, "but I think everything will turn out good in the end..."

Yomi smirked. Typical Tomo optimism, she thought. Sadly, she could not agree with her easygoing partner. All her idealistic views left her upon entering her final year of junior high. It happens to everyone eventually whether it was the usual shattering of inspiring dreams or the harsh realities of the workforce. Sometimes, Yomi wished she had Tomo's naiveté, but that was never going to happen.

"...and that's why we'll be stuck forever!" Tomo stated, her voice breaking through Yomi's thoughts, "it's kind of like destiny, you know?"

"Destiny?"

"Well, that's how I see it. I mean, how else can you explain our being in the same homeroom for 12 years?"

Tomo had a point there, but that was school -- the normal, required school. College was something else. Tomo has yet to realize that colleges are much harder to enter, much less pass their individual exams. Quite a few colleges were around the area. Nevertheless, what were the chances of both going to the same college, or at least two different colleges in the same area?

"Ah, don't underestimate the power of Tomo Takino! I have my ways!" A squeak emerged from Yomi's lips. Tomo had just responded to what she believed was an internal conversation with herself. Had she been talking all this time? Tomo simply smiled, giving the startled girl a thumbs up.

"Another ability I picked up after all these years..." she whispered into Yomi's ear, "I know what you're thinking!" The moonlight had cast a glare on Yomi's glasses. Even though she could not see it, Tomo knew the brunette had raised her eyebrow at the comment.

"Really, now. You can read my mind?" asked Yomi suspiciously.

"Yep! So, what about it? Can _you_ read my mind? Hmm?"

"...Let's not go that far right now, okay?"

"Fine..." Tomo huffed and stuck her tongue out at the other girl. Yomi was acting more depressed than usual, and she was growing more annoyed by the second. It was like there was something else Yomi wanted to tell her, but feared she would probably not understand. Finally having enough, Tomo decided to head back inside without warning, catching Yomi by surprise.

Yomi watched as her lover, and closest companion, reentered the house. Depression soon filled her soul. She did not completely trust Tomo at that moment, the moment she needed someone to talk to the most. It was all her fault. She refused to play along with Tomo's game and even refused to tell her the real reason why she was outside. Most of it did involve their final year, yet one thing still made her heart ache with misery.

She had trouble imagining a future without Tomo.

That realization came just a few weeks ago, during the trip to Okinawa. Seeing Tomo's happy face back then made her recognize the need of the wildcat's energy in order to feel complete. She also knew Tomo needed her, despite having an outgoing personality. Yomi knew Tomo more than anyone else, and she knew that deep down, Tomo was a very timid girl. All of her conversations connected with Yomi one way or another. She was finally coming out of her shell thanks to the others, but trying to separate the two was like destroying the universe. At least, Yomi thought so.

A few minutes later, a soft knock was heard at Tomo's door. Yomi slowly entered the dark room, not bothering to speak to the other girl, and sat down beside her. The tension within the room quickly increased by each passing second as silence began to gnaw at the girls constantly. Finally, Yomi could not take it anymore.

Tomo felt herself fall to the floor from the sudden weight thrown at her. Yomi had her in a tight embrace, and she was crying. The feeling of Yomi's arms tightly wrapped around her small frame and tears dropping onto her own face was too much for Tomo. Frozen in place, she could not help but simply listen to the other girl's muffled words.

"I'm sorry, Tomo...I didn't know you would get mad so easily. I just needed some time alone...to think...I guess that didn't work out well. I should've told you everything back there. I'm not just thinking about school -- I just realized how close we're getting to graduation. After that...will we ever be together again? No matter what, we're going to end up in different colleges anyway. If only you studied more, we'd probably end up going to the same place...and enjoying the rest of our lives. What if we leave the city? Then we'd definitely not see each other ever again...I don't want that to happen..."

"I'm starting to believe that 'destiny' thing you said earlier. Maybe we were supposed to be linked from the beginning...kind of like soul mates...We might end up continuing life side by side...but there's always that downside. I'm not as optimistic as you, Tomo. That's why I need you. I may look like I've matured a lot since our grade school days, but I'm still that cowardly girl that admired your guts. I know you need me, too. You can't really perform all your tricks and comments without me around as support and you know it. _We...need...each...other_!"

"Yomi...Why didn't you just tell me earlier?"

"To tell you the truth...I was afraid of hearing more of your encouraging comments. Sometimes after hearing them, reality sets in. It keeps telling me how foolish it is to think like that...like a child...And then I hear that humorless voice of mine, reminding me that I am not a little girl anymore."

Hearing Yomi reveal all her pain to Tomo brought sadness to her heart. For once, she could not think of anything to say. The roles were reversed this time, and Tomo found herself listing to Yomi's troubles. She never knew the girl had this much going on in her mind. She let Yomi continue sobbing, silently giving the teen permission to use her as a human pillow.

The room grew silent again. By now, Tomo had regained full control of her body. She quietly comforted the still-crying Yomi, who had eased her hold on the smaller teen. They eventually adjusted their positions so Tomo could comfortably soothe her friend. Removing the large glasses that adorned the brunette's face, Tomo gently placed Yomi onto her lap.

"Relax, will you?" she whispered, "I was just annoyed. I guess you really did need to let it all out...But you should've just told me everything. Letting stuff stay in your head can mess you up big time. I should know..."

Yomi looked at the dark form that was Tomo. "...What do you mean?"

"Remember that time at the park two years ago...after our first day in high school? Remember when I told you how I really felt after you punched me? Well, before that, I was covering those feelings up all day. I had to tell someone...and I was glad you came when you did. Otherwise, I don't think I would've lasted for the week. Oh, and don't forget our first date. I felt terrible after the gang spotted us. But you were there to help me put that behind."

"You see, if you keep all these emotions bottled up inside you, you'll eventually explode...like you did earlier. And that was a depression-induced explosion. Anger-induced ones are literal explosions. You should know how one's like...or should I remind you of Magical Land?"

Yomi chuckled -- that alone brightened the atmosphere of the room. Seeing Yomi laugh relieved Tomo, even if it was faint. She did not like being the comforter. It was an awkward position for her, especially since she was always the one being comforted. With any luck, this would be the last time Yomi ever had an episode like that. Tomo was satisfied with the stroking of her hair while having a pair of arms wrapped around her gently. She loved having things done her way. Then again, even Yomi had to be soothed one of these days.

Afterwards, the two finally settled down for bed. Tomo turned on her cell phone to check the time -- three in the morning. Time definitely flew by this time, she thought. However, after hearing everything Yomi said earlier, her mind became preoccupied with thoughts of the future. She was certain they would stay together. Tomo vowed to make it happen somehow, she just needed time to think. There were only less than seven months left until graduation. The odds were against Tomo -- the perfect situation.

All of a sudden, she felt herself moving closer to Yomi. A pair of arms had taken possession of her body, pulling Tomo closer to their owner. As soon as the two were nose to nose, Yomi kissed the girl on her forehead and sighed. A sense of relief filled Yomi's body, slowly cleansing her of her troubles

"I'm still a little delicate," Yomi murmured, "Can I borrow you for a little more?"

Tomo smiled. "Of course. I can be your security blanket whenever you need me."

A genuine smile formed on Yomi's lips. "Thank you..."

The two quickly shared another kiss before falling asleep. Another smile formed on Tomo's face. She was going to solve this problem. Failure was not an option this time. The futures of this eternal duo were at stake.

Don't worry, Yomi. We'll get through this no matter what. This I can definitely promise you...

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. Interlude: Protect the Innocent!

Flutter

By Funakounasoul

Disclaimer: Azumanga Daioh and its characters belong to Kiyohiko Azuma.

Author's Notes: Chapter 12 is being mean to me. Many ideas came up and many were shot down. Well, after nearly a month, I finally came up with one, so expect it to pop up pretty soon.

During my brainstorming sessions, another interlude-like story popped up. It, like all the other ideas, was supposed to be the 12th chapter, but it just didn't have enough to be an actual part of the new storyline chapter 11 started...or the main plot in general. Besides, something like this had to pop up sooner or later. I guess this story could also work in other Tomo/Yomi situations, too...

Ah well, that's enough out of me. Enjoy this second side story.

* * *

INTERLUDE: Protect the Innocent! 

Summer break had long since passed. It was now September. With fun and leisure out of the way, third year students began preparing for the upcoming college exams. Room 3-3 was no exception. With another random study hall imposed by their homeroom teacher, most students took its advantage with studying for exams or simply doing homework.

Others, on the other hand, tried leeching off the more studious people. "Yomi! When are you gonna be done with your homework?! I still need to copy them, you know."

"Tomo, you have your own books, your own paper, and your own writing tools...Get acquainted with them. They'll prove to be great allies in the future."

Tomo continued her whining. "Where's the fun in that?" Leaning closer to her friend, she playfully whispered, "Besides, doing my own homework doesn't lead to..."

"Yomi-san, can I ask you something?"

Both girls quickly separated themselves, turned around, and gasped. The question came from none other than the young Chiyo. Chiyo approached the aforementioned student, oblivious to the small blushes both teens donned on their faces. After finding an empty seat near Yomi's desk, Chiyo cleared her throat and added, "I have a favor to ask of you."

Yomi immediately regained her posture and returned the smile. "What is it, Chiyo-chan?"

"My parents are going away this Friday...My father has to attend a special banquet, and I can't go. Even though I told them I'm a high school student now, they still want someone to...baby sit...Could you come over and keep me company?"

"Me? Why me?" Even though she was glad Chiyo's parents made a wise decision, Yomi was surprised she was a babysitting candidate. "Aren't either Sakaki-san or Osaka available?" She may be good friends with the small girl, she thought, but she knew they were definitely not that close.

Chiyo frowned in response. "Sadly, no...Osaka-san's going on a weekend trip to visit her family in Osaka, and Sakaki-san said she had errands to do."

Yomi looked at the 12-year-old before turning her attention back to Tomo. They already had plans for the weekend, yet Chiyo was pleading her to come over. Tomo's expression was unreadable. Perhaps she understood the situation and was willing to cancel their plans for once. She could go the other way and decline. Chiyo's parents could always find someone else to take care of the girl. However, saying "no" to Chiyo was difficult for anyone. Yomi was in a terrible fix.

"Woah! A sleepover..._at your house_?!" Tomo immediately shot out of her desk, grabbing Chiyo by her shoulders. "If Yomi's gonna get the rich treatment for one day, so will I!"

"Tomo, you idiot!" Yomi shook her head in disbelief. It seemed Tomo was taking advantage of Chiyo's lifestyle again.

The sudden shaking of her shoulders caught Chiyo by surprise. Despite this, she managed to accept Tomo's request. "Sure Tomo-chan! We have p-plenty of room!"

"Great! And we already know Yomi's going to say yes, so it's settled! When are we supposed to get there?"

"Please arrive by 7 p.m., okay? Oh, and they won't come back until Saturday afternoon. I promise to not cause any disturbances like normal kids do, and I will even try my best to make you feel right at home!" Chiyo then thanked the two and went back to her own desk.

Yomi was stunned. She never had a chance to properly answer, or even reply for that matter. Now she had to spend a day with Chiyo, and it was all thanks to Tomo.

A few days passed, and Friday finally arrived. An excited Tomo skipped along the path to the Mihama residence. Even though she had been a visitor to the mansion before, the thought of staying for three nights made the girl very excited. Yomi silently watched as her partner seemed to float as she walked.

"Oh boy...a whole day at Chiyo-chan's! Wait...a night and a morning at Chiyo-chan's! That's, like, a reverse day or something! I wonder what the guest rooms look like..."

"Don't get so worked up. We're here to keep her company while her parents are away."

"It doesn't matter. A baby sitter is still a guest at a house!"

"But we still have to take care of her..."

"Chiyo-chan can do all that stuff by herself! Why does she need us for anyway?"

Yomi sighed. "Weren't you paying attention? She's still a kid, so her parents want someone to take care of her..." She sighed once more, her eyes shifting their gaze towards the ground. "In a way, I'm glad they said that to her. Chiyo-chan needs to realize that she's still a little girl despite attending high school. She's still too young to do most of the things we can do at our ages."

The rest of the walk was silent. Yomi's words continued to play in Tomo's head. She did have a point -- Chiyo always felt as if she had to make mature decisions now that she was part of the high school crowd. At the tender age of 10, she managed to get a summer job at Magnetron. After their first winter break, Chiyo explained to Tomo how she rejected her New Year's allowance due to her being a high school student. Sometimes, Tomo could not believe the things Chiyo did at her age. She should be having fun, like other kids, and not trying to be an adult. It might lead to some scary results.

Suddenly, something struck Tomo like a sledgehammer. She poked Yomi's shoulder, quickly getting her attention. "Hey, I just realized something."

Yomi pressed the doorbell in front of the Mihamas' property. "What would that be?"

"What if Chiyo-chan learns stuff she shouldn't learn...yet? Or ever?"

"Like...what?"

Suddenly, the metal door opened, revealing a happy Chiyo. "Good evening to you! Won't you please come in?"

Her parents had already left, having left a note for the sitter to read. Yomi read the note -- a basic list of things she, or rather Chiyo, had to do while they were gone -- and asked the small girl where their rooms where located. After leading the two upstairs, Chiyo opened two different rooms, one near her own bedroom while the other was a few rooms away.

"We have four guest rooms. You two get these two!"

"Wow...They're so...huge." Both rooms were similar in appearance, though one sported a larger bed than the other did. They both had a hotel-like atmosphere -- a few paintings, a chair, a nightstand, and one window each.

"Yomi gets that room!" Tomo cried, tossing her backpack into the room closer to Chiyo's bedroom. "After all, this poor little bed could never support Yomi's weight."

"What?!" A pair of hands quickly surrounded Tomo's neck. "For your information, my bed at home is smaller than the one in that room...and you know it!"

Tomo grinned, despite her current predicament. "Ah, but your room's..._used _to your...hefty size! I...doubt this room has even encountered a guest as big as you!"

"You...you idiot!" Yomi's hands increased their squeeze on the smaller girl's neck. Despite this, Tomo continued smiling.

Chiyo slowly backed away. Before going back downstairs, she managed to mutter, "I'll be making dinner soon, so...as soon as you finish up here...you know where to find me."

Dinner commenced a while later. The whole ordeal was brutal for Chiyo. It felt like she was having lunch at school all over again. Everything started quietly. Chiyo had just brought out dessert after having a peaceful meal. Moments later, Tomo made one of her usual snide comments towards Yomi, thus beginning another argument. Luckily, no plates, food, or utensils flew within the dining room. Still, the ruckus made the young girl wonder if inviting Tomo was a good idea after all.

Before the fight could grow into a large battle, Chiyo finally decided to stop it. "Uh...Excuse me?" The two guests looked over to Chiyo's standing form. Silence immediately followed. The satisfaction of silencing a Tomo-Yomi fight for once brought a smile to Chiyo's face. "It's already 8:00. This is the time I usually study."

"Really?" Yomi released her hold on Tomo, adding, "Is it okay if I join you?"

"What?" cried an exasperated Tomo. "But we barely even ate!"

"Actually, dinner began half an hour ago..." Yomi paused, turning around. Turning back around, she quoted Tomo from earlier, taking on the wildcat's infamous attitude and obnoxious voice as she did so. "_First a salad, then came that huge main course...and now a sweet dessert?! Diet alert! Diet alert! Chiyo-chan, how could you?! Yomi's diet is ruined!_"

Ignoring the insult, Tomo sweetly replied, "But Yomi! If I didn't stop you, you diet _would've_ been ruined, thus making you gain weight...again!"

"Just be glad my patience gauge's gone back to level 1 thanks to Chiyo-chan..." Turning her attention back to a stunned Chiyo, Yomi asked once more, "So, Chiyo-chan, can I study with you?"

It took Chiyo a few seconds to respond, but she managed to nod her head, "Sure you can! I like it when I have company during my study time!" She quickly grabbed Yomi's hand and led her upstairs without another word. Secretly, however, she hoped she would never have to see Yomi imitate Tomo again.

As for Tomo, who stayed behind after the whole ordeal, she simply yawned. She believed she won this argument. After all, Yomi dodged her reply. That was like throwing in the towel. Letting out another lengthy yawn, she stretched her arms and went up to her room.

The small study session with Chiyo only lasted one hour. The girl had an early bedtime, thus giving Yomi enough time to get ready for hers. With permission, she headed for one of the Mihamas' bathrooms, showered quickly, and changed into her pajamas. With plenty of time left, she figured she would continue working on her schoolwork or simply read a book to pass time. When she entered her room, however, her plans immediately changed.

There, on the large bed, was Tomo. She was sound asleep, not stirring upon Yomi's arrival. Yomi slowly made her way towards the bed, just in case the wildcat was planning to trick her. The darkness of the room made it hard to see, however, and she eventually tripped, landing right on top of Tomo's body.

Tomo jolted upward and began waving her arms wildly. "Wah! Burglar!" One of her arms successfully smacked the large shadow in front of her, sending them to the floor. When Tomo turned the lamp on, she was met with the still form of Yomi lying beside the bed.

"Oops! Sorry about that!"

"No...Don't worry about...it. I was expecting...something...like that." With a small grunt, Yomi lifted herself off the floor. After readjusting her glasses, she calmly sat on top of the large bed. "Why are you in my room anyway?"

Tomo shrugged. "The bed's too soft in my room...couldn't sleep. I need a firm bed."

Knowing Tomo for more than ten years had its advantages. Raising an eyebrow, the previously attacked brunette replied, "Is that so? Then it must be so soft that this soft bed is considered 'firm' by its standards."

"Rats. You saw through my charade. But I guess that, too, was to be expected." Yomi felt the girl lean forward, Tomo's arm around its usual spot and her face right next to Yomi's. A large smile formed on Tomo's face, and though she could not see it, Yomi certainly felt it. "Is it too much trouble to sleep with you?"

Yomi blushed. "Well...no, but we're --"

The sound of knocking emerged, interrupting the girls' intimate moment. "Yomi-san! Is everything alright?"

"Chiyo-chan..." Without warning, Yomi pushed her "visitor" under the beds sheets and settled in herself, grabbing a book as she did so. Tomo began protesting, kicking the sheets and trying desperately to escape her blanketed prison. Yomi lightly slapped the rowdy lump next to her. "Shut up and lay still!" she hissed before granting Chiyo permission to open the door.

"Yomi-san, I heard shouting coming from your room. Is everything okay? I tried waking Tomo-chan up, but I guess she's sound asleep."

"That's Tomo all right...but to answer your question, I'm fine." If Chiyo were standing beside the bed, and not by the entrance, she would have heard additional, higher-pitched grumbling. Yomi patted the bed a couple of times and smiled. "I was just enjoying a nice book on this nice, firm bed. I didn't hear any screaming at all. Sorry."

Chiyo frowned. "Oh. I must have had another realistic dream, then. Sorry for intruding...I could have sworn it was real this time. It almost sounded like --"

"Well, there are some dreams that are just a little too realistic, Chiyo-chan. I've had those before."

"Really?"

"Yes...so it's safe to go back to sleep. If anything happens, I'll let you know."

"O-Okay."

The two said a quick goodnight to one another before Chiyo closed the door behind her. Outside the room, Chiyo knocked on Tomo's room once more. A soft "Oh well" was heard, followed by a door opening and closing -- Chiyo had finally entered her own bedroom. Yomi breathed a sigh of relief and lifted the blanket off Tomo's face.

"I can't believe you said that!" the previously covered girl whispered harshly. "I may be a heavy sleeper, but I'm not that bad!"

"Shut up. Everything went by too quickly." Yomi sighed, rubbing her temples slightly. "Besides...Don't you think we should keep our romantic activities _private_...you know, like at our own houses? It's wrong to do such things at another's house...and low."

Tomo bowed her head. "I'm sorry...I should've known better."

"Yeah, you should've. Then again, you never do..." Yomi coughed. "Anyway, if you were Chiyo-chan, and found your guests making out at your own house...how would you feel?"

"Well...I'd actually cheer on and take --"

"Not _you _you. Chiyo. Try to be Chiyo..."

"Oh, alright...I'd be pretty shocked. I'd probably faint, too...or scream."

"Exactly. She'd also try to call her parents, and who knows what would happen afterwards. We'd probably be banished from this place, never to interact with Chiyo-chan again. We'd be a disgrace..."

"Woah...That's harsh." The two sat silently on the bed. Thoughts passed through their heads in rapid motions, mostly dealing with their current situation. Tomo, especially, felt guilty for nearly going too far. If Chiyo had opened the door without politely knocking first, her days as an innocent child would be no more. With realization finally hitting her head, Tomo had no choice but to succumb to it. Grabbing the blanket, she pulled it over her head again and began pounding on the mattress.

"Oh man, why do I have to be so freaking hyper all the time?!"

"What's this now? You don't need to overreact..."

The blanket wiggled around before revealing Tomo's angry face. "I know!" she growled, "But this is Chiyo-chan's youth we're talking about. No one should mess with it, not even me! Kimura's probably already done some sort of damage... we don't need any more!"

Hearing those words from the supposedly carefree Tomo Takino caused Yomi's eyes to widen ever so slightly. It was another one of those rare occurrences, she thought -- the ones she still had problems comprehending. "Tomo...you really do care, don't you?"

"Of course I do! Like I told you before, I show kindness and care through my annoying behavior. Did you forget that talk we had months ago or something?"

Yomi smiled. "No, I haven't...Seriously, though, if you ever decided to bring this side out more often...and not just to me...you'd probably have a better time with others."

"Hmph, look who's talking..." Crossing her arms, Tomo grinned. Noticing Yomi's newfound irritation rising caused her grin to widen. "See...we are so much alike even though we are so very, very different."

"Please, if you want to annoy me, do it some other time. Not right now, please?"

Tomo sighed. "Ah, well...Anyway, we do agree on one thing -- to preserve Chiyo-chan's innocence for just a little longer."

"Yes...I think we _all _agree on that." Yomi's anger slowly faded away. She looked in the direction of the room's entrance, crossing her arms in thought. "Now, how are we going to avoid another encounter like that?"

No sooner had Yomi finished that query, Tomo instantly found a solution. "I got it! From now until the end of school, you and I will pretend!"

"...Pretend?"

"Yeah! Even when we're on good terms at school or hanging out with the others, I will pretend to annoy you and you can pretend to be, well, annoyed! That way, we can keep our relationship intimate while others don't suspect a thing, including Chiyo-chan! It's kind of like acting, only I know your weaknesses and you can't help but punch me in the end!"

Despite having such a detailed plan, Yomi could not help but disapprove. "That's kind of a little suspicious," she muttered. "What if we just simply refrain from doing anything _too _friendly in public? It's much easier than 'pretending,' in my opinion. You just need to learn to control yourself is all. Sure, we can still fight...but too much can make even Chiyo-chan wonder."

"...And here I thought I had the best idea ever."

"Heh, I finally made a point." Tomo watched as a smug Yomi raised one of her hands, forming a familiar gesture involving a raised thumb. "...Yay."

"You're claiming victory, eh? You're quite the confident one." A satisfied Tomo stood up and walked towards Yomi's side of the bed. She leaned forward, and with a satisfying grin, teased the woman by petting her. "You're such a great student, my dear Yomi. Of course, you will never pass the master!"

"Ha ha. I think it's about time you head back to your room. Chiyo-chan's going to knock again in the morning. If she sees two people come out of my room, she'll start asking questions."

"Yeah, sure. Just one more thing..." Yomi simply watched as her dark haired companion thrust her hand outward and cleared her throat. "Let us make a pact...On this day..." Tomo suddenly paused. "What's today's date?"

"...The 14th..."

Regaining her original posture, Tomo thrust her hand out once more, declaring, "On this day...September 14, 2001, let it be known that Tomo Takino and Koyomi Mizuhara will protect young Chiyo Mihama's remaining years of youth by refraining from performing any flirtatious activity within the public eye..."

For nearly five minutes, no one moved an inch. Tomo still had her hand out, and Yomi was purely stunned. Tomo was one amazing girl, she admitted. Only Tomo would go as far as creating pledges for such simple things.

"So...are you going to shake it or not?" Spectacled eyes looked up to find an impatient Tomo cocking her head back. "I'm waiting..."

"Tomo, you don't have to make a pact for something like this."

"I can make one if I want to! Anyway, I'm not gonna leave until you agree!"

Yomi did not know how to react. It was getting late. She wanted to sleep. Here she was being forced to agree with another silly oath in the middle of the night. Tomo had made it clear she was to stay until a handshake occurred. Still, it sounded like a good pact. She was also sure Tomo could handle controlling herself on her own eventually. Furthermore, Yomi did not need any help with that part of the deal.

"Well? Shake it already!"

"Fine...I, too, promise to protect Chiyo's innocence." Raising her own hand, the brunette slowly reached over and shook Tomo's hand. With the agreement finalized, Tomo made her way towards her room, thanking the other teen with a wink and a peace sign.

As soon as the door closed, a sigh escaped Yomi's lips. No matter how sure she was when it came to knowing how Tomo works, something new always managed to pop up. It seemed the "wildcat schoolgirl" was always going to surprise her, no matter what. She has had thoughts like this before, all the same as the ones before it. This time, however, a strange sensation filled Yomi's heart -- one she had not felt in a long time. With a smile on her face, she removed her glasses and settled into her bed.

"Oh, Tomo, you're such an arrogant idiot...always making mountains out of molehills," she muttered softly, pausing only to let out a small yawn. "Even after all these years...I still wish I could be just like you..."

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

With this last interlude completed, only a few more months remain until graduation. Will Tomo realize how much time she has left and do something about it? Or has she already come up with a plan? Only time will tell... 


	14. First Things First pt 1

Flutter

By Funakounasoul

Disclaimer: Azumanga Daioh and its characters belong to Kiyohiko Azuma.

Author's Notes: This part of the story is actually a two-parter. Chapter 12 will cover the first part and 13 will cover part two, obviously. This will cause both chapters to be shorter than the average "Flutter" chapter, but if they were one instead of two, they'd be huge. I understand that a reasonable chapter must be short, but not too short, yet not too long either. Yeah, I could cut stuff out of the two...but I have my reasons for why it's two parts instead of one. You'll just have to bear with me and simply wait for part two's arrival to read what happens next.

Is that okay? Okay. On with the story!

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE 

Tomo ran down the street, trying to escape the storm that suddenly hit. She had previously been at Yomi's house, having another homework copying session, when the radio announced the approaching storm. Tomo decided to head back -- she had to take care of her house while her parents were out. Bidding the brunette goodbye, she opened the window to leave, only to have rain splash onto her face. It had already begun.

By the time she reached her house, the storm had escalated. The rain was pouring constantly now, and Tomo was growing irritated by each footstep. Finally reaching the door, she took out the keys and hastily unlocked it. As she began opening the door, however, she fell, having slipped on a small puddle by the entrance. Her head hit both the door and the wooden floor harshly, leaving her stunned.

Colors swirled all around her, eventually leading to a sudden decrease in vision. An incoherent curse barely escaped her mouth as she finally lost consciousness.

"_...You..."_

"_Hey there! Wait...are you gonna to tell me to bug off, just like everybody else?"_

"_No, no...I...I admire you! You always have your head up even when others...don't like you."_

"_...Hey, you're that one girl! I never would've thought you, of all people, would look up to me!"_

"_Well, I may be quiet, but I've always wanted to be..."_

"_Louder? You wanna be able to talk more, right?"_

"_Y-yes! I've always wanted to be like you..."_

"_Well, stick with me, and you can become a great kid like me! Ha ha ha ha!"_

"_Really? You'll be...my friend?"_

"_Yep! I have a feeling we'll be stuck for a long time..."_

"_Um...that's because we're...in the same class..."_

"_Really? Oh, wow! Why didn't I notice this before? Okay, so we're already gonna be together for a while...Anyway, I'm Takino! Tomo Takino!"_

"_Why are you...introducing yourself?"_

"_What? Can't I say my name if I want to? Besides, I don't even know your name...heheh."_

"_Uh...My name is Koyomi Mizuhara."_

"_Ko...Ko-yomi? Let's call you 'Yomi' instead! It's easier, and it goes with the fact that you're always reading!"_

"_Eh? But..."_

"_Not another word, Yomi-chan! You and me...we're best buddies now!"_

"_...Yeah! We're best friends...Tomo-chan..."_

Tomo's eyes fluttered open, slowly realizing that she was now in her room and lying on her bed. She had no idea how long she had been out, but it seemed like a few hours. By now, the rain had died down to mere sprinkles. Sitting up, a dull pain pulsated from the area where her head smacked into the doorknob. She lightly rubbed it, wishing she had never slipped in the first place. After the pain subsided for a while, Tomo finally noticed she was not alone -- right there in her room sat a familiar spiky-haired girl, reading one of the magazines that were sprawled all over the floor.

"Kagura?!" she yelled while grabbing her pillow. "What the heck are you doing here?!"

"Well, I see you're back to your usual self..." Ignoring the pillow thrown at her, she replied, "You asked me to come over tonight for something, remember? When I arrived, I saw you on the floor. What happened, anyway?"

"Um, nothing too horrible...Don't worry about it."

"So, what did you need me for anyway?"

"I need help." Making sure she could walk, she led Kagura to the dining room, where she finished her statement. "It's about Yomi and me..."

"Oh, I see. Go on."

"Well, something finally hit us...hard. We realized we could separate after graduation and...it's kind of creeping us out."

Kagura frowned. "But doesn't distance make the bond between lovers stronger? You guys should be thinking about the positives here."

"Ah, yes, that saying. There's a simple explanation -- Yomi and I have been together so long, we're practically one person! If we knew each other since the beginning of high school, yeah, we _might _eventually get used to living far apart...probably move on... It's just that, we're kind of scared of a future without the other. We might do bad in college! We might become failures! We might not see each other ever again! We might go crazy! No matter what, separation is _not _an option!"

"Woah, take it easy, Tomo! You're not Tomo if you're thinking _that _negative!" Kagura knew the girl was exaggerating, but she did not want to take any risks. "What would Yomi say if she saw you like this?"

Despite her previous outburst, Tomo chuckled. "Funny you should bring her up...You see, it was Yomi who first realized this. She was actually more of a nervous wreck than I was just now. She told me some things...especially how she's worried about us separating. I felt really bad right there. I really couldn't do anything other than cheer her up as she continued crying. To tell you the truth...it was kind of scary. I've never seen Yomi so hysterical."

"She told me she was scared. Even though she has this grown up air around her, she admitted she'd be all depressed if I wasn't around her...and proved that I would have a similar experience if she weren't around. She did have a point; most of my bigmouthed comments and pranks are related to Yomi, or I do them while she's around. She proved we're both 'safety nets' for one another, you know? She proved all these years of being together had such a great impact on our lives."

Throughout the explanation, Kagura could not help but shed a tear. This really was a difficult situation, she thought. She knew she had to help them. "You want to help her, right? Is that why you asked me to come help you?"

"You could say that..." Tomo paused, remembering the night at Chiyo's summer home. "See, later that night, when Yomi finally calmed down and fell asleep, I promised her we'd be together. I'm going to make sure this comes true, and I'm going to do whatever it takes! I kind of already have this feeling everything will turn out good in the end, but I just have to make sure..."

"Ah, so you believe in destiny and all that, huh?"

"Kind of. Not really, but...kind of. I mean, how else can you explain us being in the same schools and classes for over 10 years? It is kind of like some sort of predestined...thing, huh?"

Kagura simply nodded in agreement. There was no way for two, or more, people to be in those circumstances that often. Then again, she remembered both Yomi and Tomo explain how Tomo managed to enter their high school by simply studying hard before the entrance exam. Nevertheless, someone as lazy as Tomo cramming only a few times before an entrance exam -- and passing -- was a rare sight in its own.

The two took some time off to eat. Tomo needed to focus, so Kagura suggested the break. During the time they spent eating, the athlete thought of some post-graduation outcomes and possible solutions. The majority of her ideas had slim chances. Others were just simply outrageous. She was not going to give up, however. In spite of having admittedly low test scores, she was going to make sure her mind came up with a good answer.

Her brainstorming soon paid off. After coming up with many pros and cons, some great ideas emerged. They were simplistic despite such heavy thought, as well as being slightly obvious, but she knew the results would be optimistic. Finishing her snack, she looked across her seat, checking to see if Tomo had done any contemplation of her own.

Many thoughts swirled around Tomo's mind. She knew her gut feeling was simply that, and the real world always got in the way. Still, she was thinking of letting destiny take over and lead them to their future. Tomo shook her head, clutching it with one of her hands. She was confusing herself. She had to come up with a realistic solution, though. She did not want to see Yomi as weak and helpless she was during summer break. She hoped Kagura could come up with something first. That way, her brain could get a break for the remainder of the day.

Both girls returned to Tomo's room moments later. Kagura took over the brainstorming session this time. She noticed a lack of participation from the one who was part of the dilemma and immediately knew her place in this discussion. The teen paced the slightly messy room back and forth for a few minutes, much to the annoyance of Tomo.

After pacing for some time, she finally spoke. "While we were eating, I was coming up with some ideas. Graduation's a time of separation...but if you play your cards right, I think it's possible for you two to stay together. There's one thing helping you two right now...It's an advantage, if you ask me."

"There are quite a few colleges in the area -- public colleges, private colleges, medical colleges...almost all kinds of colleges are in this very city. You actually have a 60 percent chance of success! As long as Yomi doesn't apply for out-of-city colleges, or get accepted into any of them, all is good!"

"60 percent, huh? Those are my kind of chances! No wait...I'm more into the impossible odds, but what the heck? Good thing we live in Tokyo!"

"Glad you like that part of my idea! Well, you'll be grinning like crazy when you hear the next part!" The smile on Kagura's face became brighter upon seeing Tomo's anticipation. A feeling of accomplishment filled her mind. Her duties as a "love guardian" were useful after all. "If you _really _set your mind to it, there are a few ways you can actually work this out!"

For the next half hour, Kagura revealed her plan to the eager Tomo. Changes were made, though the original idea remained in the end. Notes were also written into a notebook. Even though she rarely touched her school supplies, Tomo needed to keep this information if she wanted to succeed. She wrote down every single strategy in mind. Kagura also warned her that obstacles would pop up -- she needed to prepare herself for anything anyone threw at her.

"So in the end," muttered an excited Tomo, "there are only three steps. Just three...Well, one of them's pretty easy, so that's more like 2 steps."

Kagura nodded. "Who knew we could squeeze everything into a couple of simple steps?"

"I swear I'm beginning to think luck is always on my side! Thanks Kagura! You're a lifesaver!"

"...It's nothing, really." Looking at a clock, Kagura queried, "So, when are you going to start?"

Looking back at her notebook, Tomo closed her eyes and snickered. "That's easy, Kagura. '_Very_ soon' is the key phrase. I just need some special advice from a certain person..."

A few hours later, the piercing rings of a telephone broke the silence of a darkened home. The sole, sleepless member of the household frowned -- the phone had interrupted the climax in the book they were reading. Then again, they knew interruptions always occurred in situations like these. Nevertheless, the call could be an important one, and the person reluctantly got out of their bed in order to stop the phone's shrilling.

"Do you have any idea what time it --"

"Woah! Take it easy! Is that any way to speak to ultra-cute me?"

"Oh! It's you..."

"Say, do you think we can set up some sort of date sometime soon? Call it 'catching up,' if you will..."

TO BE CONTINUED


	15. First Things First pt 2

Flutter

By Funakounasoul

Disclaimer: Azumanga Daioh and its characters belong to Kiyohiko Azuma.

Author's Notes: Tomo and Kagura have come up with a glorious plan -- a plan to keep Tomo and Yomi together...forever! Before she could begin, however, Tomo mentioned another person. She wants this person's input for this situation. What is this plan? Who is this mysterious person? Tomo's deadline is slowly approaching...

We are definitely reaching climaxes here.

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN 

It had been nearly a week since Kagura and Tomo devised their special plan. After finalizing the plan, Tomo asked Kagura for another favor. She asked if she could invite Yomi out more often during "step 2" of their plan. It would look slightly bad in Tomo's part, but she knew it was for her own good. Kagura promised without hesitation. They knew it would take some time for this plan to work, and as long as they kept it a secret from Yomi, all was good.

A sigh escaped Tomo's mouth. She was inside a café, waiting for someone. This person was important in Tomo's plan -- especially during the "step 1" procedures. For years, she had asked this person for advice, though the visits were less frequent in recent years. She could not help it; she was growing more attached to her then-best friend, Yomi, thus limiting her time with others. Even when this person was within her sight, she always went straight to Yomi.

"Good afternoon, Tomo! I'm not too late, am I?"

Tomo looked up to see a familiar, smiling face. Smiling back, she replied, "Not at all, Mizuhara-san."

Mrs. Mizuhara was an energetic and playful person, unlike the serious Yomi. Furthermore, where Yomi had long, auburn hair and soft, gentle-looking eyes, her mother always had short hair with a darker shade of brown and energetic, perky eyes. She also lacked a pair of glasses. Tomo always thought she was somewhat of a long, lost relative of the Takino family -- she preferred fun over work, had an abundance of energy, and even loved to play tricks on her own daughter at times.

Sitting down in the seat in front of Tomo, the woman chuckled. "Oh, just call me 'Mama!' You visit us so much, that you're practically part of the family!"

"Ah, okay...uh...Mama?"

"It was hard trying to get Koyomi out of the house! I didn't want her to think I was doing something..._suspicious_..."

Taking a sip of her cup of juice, the teen asked, "Did she already finish her homework? We had tons of homework this week."

"Homework? Why didn't I think of that?" Tomo gagged, imagining herself facefaulting after that remark. If only this was an anime, she added to herself. Mrs. Mizuhara was too much sometimes. It made Tomo wonder if Yomi would become more like her mother over time.

"Well, you got her occupied. That's what really matters right now." Placing her glass of juice down, Tomo took on a serious expression. "Let's get down to business."

For the next ten minutes, Tomo revealed her plan. She detailed every single step from beginning to end, from research to the help she would need from family and friends. Mrs. Mizuhara listened intently, occasionally sipping a cup of coffee. The plan was very ingenious coming from a teenager. When asked what made her do this, Tomo used the simple reasons of "strong bonds" and "destiny," never once mentioning Yomi's summer breakdown.

"So let me get this straight," Mrs. Mizuhara sighed. "You went on to make this plan in order for you and Koyomi to stay together...forever?"

"Y-yes," replied a nervous Tomo. "That is...if you don't mind."

A serious look appeared on the woman's face. "Seems to me...you're a little obsessed with my daughter."

"W...what?"

"Are you sure this is truly love, and not just some unhealthy obsession? A little separation is good for you."

"But...you don't understand! Yomi feels the same way...really, she does!"

"Oh, I _know _she does! I'm just playing with you!" As the older woman laughed, Tomo could not help but stare at her. Now she knew how Yomi felt when she teased her. "Ah, but seriously, you're planning on surprising her with this? That is, if it all works out in the end?"

"I'm hoping it does! It's worked for the past 10 years, it has to work now!"

"Have you talked to your parents yet?"

"Yep. They agreed with it all the way. They'd even help us for the first few months...though my mom did get teary-eyed during the conversation."

"I'm not surprised. All mothers tend to do that when their children move on. I know I would do the same..."

"So...will you go for it, too?"

Mrs. Mizuhara placed her cup down, staring down at her reflection. She knew something like this would pop up sooner or later. She prepared for this event ever since she discovered their secret relationship. She went through all the scenarios, all the possible dialogue. She wanted to stand strong during this ordeal, yet she knew deep down they would have to leave their families in the end.

She had already talked to her husband about their daughter's true relationship with the Takino teen. He was disappointed in the outcome. He had told her to keep an eye on the two -- to make sure they would never do anything "inappropriate," as he put it. In spite of this, Yomi and Tomo's love life had a wonderful advantage.

Yomi's father was always at work, sometimes even working overtime. At first, he tried his best to be at home to spend time with his family as much as possible. As the years passed, and after earning a few promotions, he had finally succumbed to his job. By the time Yomi had reached the age of eight, her father had disappeared from the household. He did not know his daughter as much as Mrs. Mizuhara did. Perhaps, she thought, he could care less if his daughter left home to be with someone else.

Having known Tomo for over ten years, she knew her daughter would be safe with her, she always knew. If Mr. Mizuhara still rejected the relationship, she knew how to change his mind. She had already done so a few times. She knew he would accept it eventually. Despite the lack of a paternal figure in Yomi's life, Mr. Mizuhara also believed in letting her choose her own future and for her to be happy with the one she truly loved.

"Have you reached a decision?" Tomo asked quietly, snapping Mrs. Mizuhara back to her current surroundings. "You know I'd really love to hear your opinion on this. You've helped me so much in the past, you know?"

"Ah, yes. I've taught you how to annoy people the right way...I helped you after that whole ordeal with your parents seven years ago...I'm helping you right now..." The small smile on the woman's face gradually increased in size, becoming a grin that brought even Tomo's infamous grin to shame. "Sure, I'll go with it. I'm all for it! But first, I'd like to impose some...provisions."

The two quickly took on mock-serious demeanors. Tomo smacked the table with her fist. "State your demands!"

"One! I, too, will help during the transition phase."

"So be it!"

"Two! I would like to see you two visit me, whether it be daily, weekly, or every other week...Monthly and yearly visits are prohibited. And be sure to do this with your own family to ensure good relations!"

"Will do!"

Mrs. Mizuhara smiled. "...The third demand...I want you two to be happy, plain and simple."

"Oh, I _know _we will. Thanks...Mama."

The two shook hands; the second agreement was made. Tomo left the café afterwards, a smile permanently pasted on her face. There was still plenty of daylight left, yet this blissful teen did not want to do anything else. She headed back home, humming a cheerful tune while a memory played in her head.

"_Tomo-chan, we've only been friends for a few days now...but..."_

"_Yeah, Yomi-chan? Go on."_

"_...I feel like we've been friends for a long time."_

"_Hmm. That sounds kinda sappy, but yeah...It does feel like that. Maybe I'm just so full of energy and stuff it just feels like that. Oh, and you got some cool ideas and stuff. You're...uh...What's that word again?"_

"_Creative?"_

"_Yeah! You could be a manga artist or writer or something!"_

"_...Uh, Tomo-chan?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Thank you."_

"_Huh?"_

"_If you didn't trip right in front of me, I don't think I would have the guts to make any sort of friends for a long time. I'm just too shy..."_

"_You're my first friend, too, you know."_

"_Ah! I forgot..."_

"_Listen up! From now on, I'll look after you and you'll look after me! I will teach you my ways while you...you just get me out of tight spots."_

"_Right. I promise to help you in any way possible! That, I can promise you as a friend!"_

"_That's the spirit, Yomi-chan! But I won't be beaten! I'll promise you more!"_

Tomo sighed in content. "That's right, I forgot about that..." She had reached her destination rather quickly. The memory must have lasted longer than she thought, or her current mood simply caused her to speed her walking up. She did not know. She did not care. All she wanted to do was take a break, probably take a nap, and prepare for the hardest phase in her plan.

"Step 1 is complete, though it was a little easier than planned," she muttered. "Step 2, though...This one is definitely the hardest part. I don't know if you can hear me, Yomi, but I apologize in advance for the temporary...hiatus...that will start sometime after New Year's.

"But, I'm not going to give up. I promised you that one night -- wait. Scratch that. _We _promised each other _a long time ago_ that we'd be there for each other. With Kagura, my folks, and your mom helping me...a bright future is certainly ahead."

Flopping onto her bed, Tomo grabbed a random magazine off the floor and started flipping through the pages. She had plenty of time left for rest. After all, she was not expecting a quick agreement from both parties. Her confidence was back at full power. She was now certain destiny had some sort of roll in her life, or maybe it was just pure luck.

Whatever it was, Tomo was going to make sure it would stick around for a while longer.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

So this was "Step 1." Anybody want to take a guess as to what this plan is? Go ahead, mention your predictions in your reviews, but I'm not answering. And what's this about a "temporary hiatus"? 

Where was Yomi all this time? Oh well, at least she appeared in name a couple of times. The next chapter will focus more on our favorite bespectacled brunette, much more. We will go into her thoughts, a few memories will play out, and a strange dream...a premonition of things to come? Stay tuned!


	16. Ever Changing Chemistry of Yomi and Tomo

Flutter

By Funakounasoul

Disclaimer: Original characters? Nope, they're Kiyohiko Azuma's. Original story? Nope, they're Azuma's, too. Fan-imagined story to an original story? Yep.

Author's Notes: After having been absent for two chapters, Yomi is making her grand return. The second semester is coming to a close. While Tomo's busy with her own problems, Yomi seems to have some of her own. She is going through a soul-searching phase...

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

_A tall woman was seen cleaning. Suddenly, she felt someone tugging on her pant leg. The woman looked downward and smiled softly -- it was an eager-looking child. She stopped her current task and picked the child up. The child opened their hand, showing off their latest discovery -- a 500 Yen coin. The woman laughed, motioning the child to put it somewhere safer. Watching the young one run off, she placed her hands on her hips and sighed, brushing a few strands of her long hair behind her ear._

_Suddenly, the woman's vision blurred. Someone had taken off the very object that enables her to see -- her glasses. Despite her current predicament, the woman simply chuckled. She knew who could do such a thing and do it so quickly. Turning around, the woman saw the "culprit" face-to-face, and the space between the two slowly diminished._

"_...yo...mi...omi...Koyomi..."_

"Koyomi! Hello? I said I have to go out!"

Yomi groaned, weakly sitting up on her bed. After a quick stretch, she grabbed her glasses from the nightstand and looked up. Her mother was standing by her bedroom door, coat and purse already at hand.

"Now, you know the usual. Take care of the house...If you decide to go out --"

"Mother, wait," Yomi interrupted, "you're going out...again?"

"Going out? I have to go to work...Monday through Thursday and every other Saturday, remember?" Before her daughter could interject, she left, opening the main door, and shouted, "Anyway, I got to go! Good-bye!"

A confused Yomi continued staring at her previously occupied doorway. "That's right," she muttered, "I must have confused last Saturday for her work day...I'm still wondering where she went that day."

Her thoughts soon wandered back to her previous experience -- her dream. This was the fourth time she had that dream. The scenarios were slightly different each time, but they always ended with the blurred vision and the mysterious, fuzzy image. Ever since the second recurrence, Yomi was positive she was the focus of the dream. She was the woman in the dream. As the dream appeared for a third, and now fourth, time, the sights became clearer. It felt so real; it was like a premonition of sorts. Throughout each occurrence, however, the blurry figure remained. She wanted to know who, or what, it was. Confidence grew and waned every time she tried deciphering it. It was driving her crazy

She needed some fresh air.

In a way, she was glad Tomo had not bothered her today. They went out nearly every single day this week, and homework -- or in Tomo's case, copying other's homework -- was already taken care of. If Tomo decided to visit, she would see a note taped to Yomi's window. The note simply explained she was going out and would be back by sunset. Yomi figured she would understand, leave, and return later, when her thoughts were finally sorted out.

She let her legs take over. During the entire walk, her thoughts were set on the dream. She wanted to figure it out. Other thoughts soon emerged, merging with the previous thoughts. It was too much. She was glad she had nothing to do today. She only wished her legs would find their destination soon.

Her feet finally stopped. Yomi looked around. She was at the park -- the mysterious park where everything significant between her and Tomo happened. She had even arrived in the same secluded area. She could not believe it. The park might as well come from one of those shoujo stories she read as a child, where true loves were found and romance bloomed. Of course, the stories always set the romantic parts during springtime -- just like all the romantic events she had encountered -- yet today was a cold, autumn's day. The trees were nearly bare, sporting a few leaves, most of which were already in shades of red and orange. As she walked forward, the leaves on the ground crunched beneath her feet.

Finding a bench, she sat down and took in her surroundings. Autumn was typically known for its bleak appearance, but for Yomi, just being out in the open air was peaceful enough. She needed time to settle some things, and this was it. She was away from it all, so to speak, and Tomo was not going to bother her at all...

"_Hey, Yomi-chan! Ready to have fun?"_

_Yomi looked over her shoulder. "Oh. Yeah. I just got to throw this away."_

"_Well, hurry up! Recess is gonna start any second now!"_

_The young Tomo ran up to her best friend. She noticed the girl was taking her time. "Uh, what's wrong?"_

"_...Nothing, Tomo."_

"'_Tomo?' Man that's the tenth time you've said that."_

"_It's easier to say."_

_Tomo pondered over this. "Well, after five years of saying 'Yomi-chan' and 'Tomo-chan,' it does seem simpler. We already know we're great friends..." _

_Yomi sighed. "Yeah, we're one odd couple...How do we do it?"_

"_It's all about balance, Yomi! Hmm, 'Yomi...' I could get used to that."_

"_Yeah, you do that..." With that, the bespectacled girl turned around and made her way towards the playground indifferently. Tomo, unaware of the true meaning of the comment, cheerfully followed behind. _

Yomi gasped. She knew that scene all too well. It happened during their fifth year of grade school. Around that time, Yomi discovered she was slowly maturing and began doubting her friendship with the never changing Tomo. Her cynical side was beginning to emerge, and in time, her friend became the target of her remarks. Initially, Tomo never noticed at first and even added her own commentary. She slowly became aware, though, but she simply shrugged the comments off and began returning the remarks in her own playful manner.

Sixth year passed, and then junior high began. Yomi knew they were going to attend the same school, yet she was not expecting to find herself in the same homeroom as Tomo -- for three more years. These three years found Yomi growing more and more contemptuous while Tomo continued being her usual self. Every time she tried to make new friends, Tomo would come out of nowhere and embarrass her. If Tomo were nowhere near, Yomi would try to show her softer side -- her witty side. The jokes never helped; they always turned out offensive one way or another. She knew it was something she picked up from Tomo, but strangely enough, both she and Tomo were the only people who found Yomi's jokes hilarious.

By the time third year began, Yomi's feelings were divided. Tomo's antics were finally getting to her. She had turned into Tomo's all-in-one school supply. She provided answers to homework, gave her pointers to upcoming tests, saved her skin countless times in P.E., and continued fuelling her wild actions with her weaknesses. Still, Yomi could not help but stay by her side. She was Tomo's guardian -- she was there when she needed someone and gave her any advice she had. She did not know it back then, but Tomo also provided some protection of her own.

Yomi thought about all the things that happened during their high school years. She admitted growing attached to the wildcat schoolgirl, but she never knew it would go as far as love. It was strange -- the way she and Tomo interacted felt more intimate. Perhaps it was due to their longtime relationship, yet Yomi felt like there was more to it. No matter how many times they looked at each other or performed routine tasks, a strange sensation filled her body. The feeling was pleasurable, like newfound warmth filling her entire body, making her feel secure. She was certain Tomo felt the same way; she had seen it in her eyes many times before.

Yomi sighed, burrowing her head into her hands out of fatigue. The wind picked up, creating an abrupt storm of leaves. The temperature felt slightly lower than earlier. How long had she been reminiscing? She glanced at her watch. Only two hours had passed. It was getting late. If Tomo decided to visit, and read the note, she would probably be worried by now. Yomi let out a quick laugh; Tomo had never been openly concerned for others. Still, she knew the girl had a caring side. She only wished Tomo would display it more often.

"Oh, Tomo," she blissfully whispered, "you're such an idiot most of the time. You're so immature, you fail to finish your own work, you let others do your work for you...and yet, I still love you. I deeply care for you. You've put me under your spell at such a young age that I'm starting to _depend_ on you." All of a sudden, some images from her dream returned, causing her smile to diminish. "I just wonder how long this streak will last..."

That dream -- that frustrating dream. It was driving Yomi insane. Was it truly a premonitory vision? She had witnessed this dream four times. She could not hear anything in the dream, yet the vision eventually became clearer, and she certainly felt every physical contact performed in it. The fact that she was happy to see the mysterious person at the end made her wonder if it was someone she knew -- or she would know.

Yomi lifted herself off the bench and began walking around. She reached a tree, a tall tree, and looked up. The tree was familiar; it was the tree where she and Tomo met often. To be more precise, it was the same tree where Tomo announced her outrageous "reward." Looking back, it was quite shameful. They were going to take their pleasure outdoors, where anyone could find them. Even so, Yomi knew they were both tense and naïve back then. Neither of them knew what to do despite their previous knowledge.

The wind picked up again, this time a little stronger. Yomi buttoned up her jacket and brushed a few wandering strands of hair behind her ear. Even though she did not find a satisfying explanation to her dream, she still felt a sense of relief. She decided to head back home. Before she could leave, her glasses suddenly disappeared, and her vision became fuzzy.

"Who knew I would bump into you here, of all places?"

"Tomo, I should've known..." Yomi turned around as best as she could and sneered, "Can I have my glasses back?"

Tomo laughed as she tried the glasses on. "Your glasses love me as much as you do, and you know that!" As quickly as she had them on her face, she returned the spectacles to their rightful owner. "So, what are you up to?" she later asked.

"Nothing, really. Just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Stuff."

"Care to share?"

The two sat down on a bench. Yomi revealed her dream to an understanding Tomo. She explained how the ending had her particularly perplexed. She also added how she had been recalling some scenes from the past. Tomo sat silently for a few minutes, trying to process all the information.

After thinking hard enough, Tomo looked at her companion. "I don't think I have a real answer for you," she quietly responded, "but I can tell you this. No matter what happens, we'll have each other...somehow. I think the dream's trying to tell you everything's going to be all right, but who knows? Dreams are confusing things..."

Yomi felt the familiar, pleasant sensation fill her body once more. Sure, Tomo did not provide a definite answer, yet the tone in which she replied was sincere. Tomo seemed so sure of their future. Yomi had no choice but to place all of her remaining faith on her shoulders.

As the two silently walked back to Yomi's house, Yomi felt content. It had been a while since she felt this relieved. She just needed some time to contemplate things and sort her mind out. Besides, college entrance exams were approaching; she needed to be at her highest levels. She was glad Tomo had mysteriously appeared when she did.

Yomi reached for Tomo's hand and squeezed it gently. The action caught Tomo by surprise, yet she smiled upon seeing the brunette's own heartwarming smile. They did not need to say a word -- Tomo knew Yomi had thanked her, and she knew how to return it.

For the rest of the walk, the two continued silently, eager to arrive at their destination.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Another revealing chapter. Yes, that's what this was. Where will it all go from here? Well for one thing, the chemistry between these two will continue to change as the chapters progress. Keep this chapter in mind and watch how much they change towards the end! 

Coming up: Tomo solemnly prepares for "Step 2." Yomi gets the surprise of her teenage life. A "Happy New Year," indeed...


	17. A Happy New Year

Flutter

By Funakounasoul

Disclaimer: Original characters? Nope, they're Kiyohiko Azuma's. Original story? Nope, they're Azuma's, too. Fan-imagined story to an original story? Yep.

Author's Notes: ...All right, listen up. This chapter marks the beginning of the end. There aren't that many notable months/stories left in the Azumanga Daioh storyline. However, I have been on a writer's high. For those who love my art as much as my writing, I think you've already noticed the lack of pictures, right?

So with that, let's move on to the actual story which has returned to its usual length...or longer. Enjoy, as always.

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN 

Tomo was sitting in her room, thinking. It was only a few days ago when the whole gang went together on their first shrine visit of the year. She did get quite a scare when she saw her fortune -- "bad luck." For a moment, she felt like her plan would fail, as well as her hopes in entering college. No one had ever received "bad luck" fortune, at least, no one she knew. When Yomi mentioned she would be doomed no matter what she did with the charm, Tomo knew she had to press on.

The new year marked the beginning of "Step 2." Throughout the previous two months, Tomo made sure she spent as much time with Yomi as possible. They went on dates, they had more homework sessions together...anything Tomo could think of, they did, though moderately. She even toned down her taunts in order to prevent any "true" intimate moments. She did not want to reveal any hastiness due to the future lack of interaction the two would have for the next three months.

She sighed. She had plenty of time to think in the upcoming months. She grabbed her coat and headed out the door. Upon opening the door, Tomo noticed an irritated Kagura pacing the front entrance. She must have underestimated her arrival time. She had called her friend earlier in order to set up a special meeting. It had snowed the day before, so walking would take some time. However, Kagura was there and had arrived on time. She ran up to the athlete, immediately apologizing to the girl.

"So, why'd you wake me up so early on a weekend?" Kagura asked tiredly. "A _holiday _weekend?"

Tomo huffed. The two were already making their way towards the shopping district. "Hey, I'm not too happy about it, either. It's freezing."

"Okay...Then why are we out here?"

"It's almost time to initiate 'Step 2.' But first, I need you to help me with something." The two arrived at the shopping district soon after. Since the day was not getting any warmer, they decided to head into a small café.

"Hey!" the two girls looked up to find an older woman greeting them. "I finally made it! I'm not _too _late, am I?"

Tomo grinned. "Nope! Not at all!" she replied as she made room for the new arrival.

Kagura was confused. "Tomo? Who is this woman?"

"Sorry," Tomo chuckled, "I forgot to introduce you two. Kagura, this is Mizuhara-san...Yomi's mom...Mizuhara-san, this is Kagura-san, a good friend of mine." The two bowed slightly as they greeted each other, along with a small handshake. "Both of you are going to help me with something."

When all three finally settled down, Tomo explained her plan. Reminding the others about the upcoming phase in the post-graduation plan, she decided to hold a special even for her and Yomi. It was going to be one of the most memorable dates the two would ever have -- at least for now, Tomo silently added. When asked about the plan, Tomo assured the two everything was under control. She had already figured out a way to perform the step without Yomi noticing. She also added that she would let them know when she needed their help.

"So, with that all said," Tomo finished, "I can safely say 'Step 2' is ready to go!"

Kagura agreed. "In order to start, though, we gotta know if Yomi's picked any colleges yet. Remember, that one paper was due before break started. We can't start without that info."

"Here are Koyomi's college choices." Mrs. Mizuhara suddenly announced, placing a small memo pad in the center of the table. The suddenness scared the two teenage girls. "I wrote them down while she wasn't looking," she added, snickering.

Tomo, still slightly shaken, looked at the choices. "Two of the three are within the city...and one of them is her main choice...Perfect!"

"So, when are you gonna start searching?"

"Uh, let's start after the break." Both Tomo and Kagura knew college entrance exams were top priority after the break was over, but they still did not care. "As long as we figure out how to juggle studying and searching...we'll be fine."

"Agreements are made...Everyone's so pumped!" Mrs. Mizuhara grinned. "So, what's this big date going to be like exactly?"

"Oh, it's big, all right!" Reaching over the table, Tomo grabbed both of her companions and grinned mischievously. "I call it...'The Hiatus Date Special...'"

Yomi sighed as she slumped over her seat. Studying for entrance exams was always a pain for her. When exam season hit, she automatically hit the books, yet it was mostly forced. She truly wanted to continue her education, though, and the only way to do so was to pass the exams. Luckily, this was the last time she would ever do one...hopefully. Why she listened to her mother earlier, she did not know. She could have done other things besides study -- do some chores, go out somewhere, eat...anything was better than studying right now.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Finally, she thought, something that involved getting away from her desk. She took her time, walking all the way to the living room phone instead of using her own. Upon picking it up, she greeted the caller in the usual manner but with a friendlier tone.

"Hey Yomi! Get your place ready, 'cause I'm coming over for the rest of the day!"

"T-t-tomo?!"

"Well, this is a break, isn't it? I figured we should have one huge, romantic date right before we go back to school. Entrance exams are gonna get in the way a lot."

Yomi's eyes lit up. "A...romantic date? As in a candlelight dinner? No Magnetron? No random entertainment within our budgets?"

"Yep! Wait...the movies we've seen have been new releases...and Sera Myu isn't cheap. Anyway, get ready. Oh, and you don't have to dress up _too _nicely. This is strictly at your house."

"Okay...why my house?"

"Mine's...uh...messy beyond repair. It'll take a week to get it ready." A pause followed. "Anyway, I got your mom and Kagura to help during the afternoon stuff. They should be there anytime now."

"You _what_?!" The only response she heard afterwards was a dial tone. Yomi stood there, stunned. A few minutes later, the door opened, revealing the aforementioned women. The two were carrying a few bags, and their expressions were a mix of confusion and eagerness.

"Yo, I'm your waitress-slash-entertainer, Kagura --"

"...and I'm your hostess-slash-chef-slash-innkeeper-slash...uh...your mother!"

That was when Yomi fainted.

When Yomi finally woke up, she was in her room. There were faint voices chatting outside the door. She let out a groan -- she knew she had to go out there, dressed semi-formally, and begin another one of Tomo's bizarre dates. What made this one even stranger was the inclusion of her mother and Kagura. How did she get both of them to cooperate? No matter -- at least this was another way out of studying. Making sure she could properly stand, Yomi headed for her dresser to find some decent clothes.

Kagura and Yomi's mother were standing outside the bedroom, waiting for Yomi to come out. This was Kagura's first time in the Mizuhara residence. Compared to her house, it was cleaner and roomier, although she could safely say both buildings were average-sized. She also learned a lot during her time talking with Mrs. Mizuhara. She learned about Yomi's childhood, the family, Tomo's relationship with the family, among other things.

Kagura tugged at her "uniform" -- a simple, red, button up vest over a white, collared, button up shirt, complimented by a black belt and a red miniskirt. Unlike her stuffed animal café uniform, this one was randomly picked at a uniform shop and was a little on the small side. Mrs. Mizuhara wore a similar outfit, although hers was actually a dress and actually fit her comfortably. In a way, Kagura envied the older woman. Her clothes were making her feel awkward.

A few feet away, Tomo was calmly sitting at the kitchen table. She had arrived only a few minutes ago -- she knew Yomi would freak out and advised the women to prepare everything during this time. They did -- the hallway was decorated with red ribbons and a few balloons, the kitchen now had the appearance of a fancy café/mini-restaurant with the table donning a red tablecloth and a simple candleholder, and the living room was now a charming entertainment area. Tomo was quite impressed, to say the least.

"Ah, welcome! Your date is already here!" Yomi's mother suddenly announced. The woman then motioned Kagura to lead the "new arrival" to the table.

Tomo gulped. Even though this was all taking place within a private setting, the fact that she was to spend a romantic evening with her love was nerve-wracking. She silently began fixing her shirt out of anxiety. She hoped Yomi did not dress too casually, as it took wildcat nearly two hours to find her best clothes -- a black jacket over a white, design-less shirt and a pair of her best, black jeans.

By the time Kagura arrived with Yomi, the sight had taken Tomo by surprise. Yomi decided to go with a white turtleneck and a pair of black slacks. Since they were in a house, she did not have to worry about shoes, but she was wearing her best pair of white socks. Tomo's jaw dropped -- they were basically wearing the same thing. As the bespectacled beauty sat in her seat, Tomo had forgotten to greet her and instead continued to look at her.

"So," Yomi began coolly, "What's the reason for all of this?"

Tomo blinked. "Uh...I just wanted to celebrate New Year's...in a cool way."

"No, I mean the use of my house...and the recruitment of Mother and Kagura."

Mrs. Mizuhara took this time to step in. "As two people who know your 'secret,' it was nice of Tomo to include us in this...wonderful evening."

"Uh, actually," Kagura interjected, "we're only here for the afternoon. Well, your mom'll go somewhere else in the house during the...evening portion."

Yomi blushed. "Evening...portion?"

"Yeah! Evening portion!" Standing up, Tomo gave her girlfriend one of the biggest grins she has ever produced. "When I said I was going to spend the rest of the day here, I wasn't kidding!"

"And don't worry, Koyomi...I promise not to intrude this time." Clasping her hands, Mrs. Mizuhara smiled and returned to her hostess personality. "Now, please, take your time in ordering. Kagura-san here will be your waitress."

During the preparation of the food, Tomo and Yomi had yet to have a real conversation. Yomi was eating the appetizers -- a few slices of toast -- waiting for the main course to arrive. After all, her mother's cooking was the best, in her opinion. Tomo, in the meantime, simply complimented Yomi in every aspect.

"You look great, you know that?"

"Your eyes are so bright today..."

"Even in this sort-of formal setting, you look like royalty."

"Simplicity is the best...It brings out both your inner and outer beauty."

Throughout the one-way conversation, Yomi's patience continued to thin, but everyone in the makeshift restaurant could see her blush brightening with each compliment. She could never hide her true emotions.

Finally, the main course was ready. The waitress swiftly passed out the plates of curry while the hostess said a few nice words. The workers then left the two alone -- they needed to prepare the entertainment segment as soon as possible. During the course of the meal, Tomo continued staring at Yomi. The girl had barely made any moves or romantic comments. Tomo began to eat her food quickly, giving her enough time to come up with some sort of conversation.

Yomi noticed this and placed her spoon down. "What's on your mind?"

"A lot of things, my dear Yomi...A lot of things."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You won't believe how many things are floating in this intelligent brain of mine."

"...Can I hear some of these things?"

"I don't know. _Can _you?" Tomo watched Yomi's reaction. It was the one she was hoping for -- irritation. She inched her seat closer to the brunette's, leaned on her shoulder, and smiled. "Loosen up, Yomi. You know you want to do the same to me!"

"...Not in public."

"What do you mean, 'in public?' We're in your house! There's nothing wrong when it's a private setting."

"But there are others here!"

"...And they don't mind."

Yomi was about to respond when a new voice chimed in. "Go on, Koyomi! I don't mind! Don't ruin the night just because I'm here. You're not going to embarrass yourself!"

"...Mother..." Turning around, Yomi found her mother standing by the doorway, holding a plate of cookies. She always knew when to make her appearance. Yomi sighed in defeat, resting her head on top of Tomo's head. "You're right. I don't need to hide it here anymore."

Tomo hugged Yomi by the waist. "Attagirl, Yomi!" she cried. "Just let those feelings fly!"

"Yeah. This is supposed to be a special night, after all...and I do mean 'special.'"

"Just don't go any higher than warm-and-fuzzy stuff," Tomo added, smiling. "That's strictly for tonight."

After fifteen minutes of eating and chatting, the entertainment was ready. The hostess showed the girls to the living room, which was now arranged as a roomy coffee shop. The coffee table stood in front of a small sofa, looking out the large living room window. The table had a plate of the fancy cookies, as well as two cups of coffee, some napkins, and a bowl of sugar. A small amp stood by the hallway entrance. A guitar was hooked onto the amp, which Kagura held. No one knew Kagura could play an instrument; this was all a big surprise to the athlete's friends.

Kagura, meanwhile, was fine-tuning her equipment. Unbeknownst to the others, she was also giving herself a few encouraging words. "All right, Kagura. This is the first time you're gonna play in front of people...but, this _is _for them." Kagura looked at her guitar. "No rock this time. I guess I could just play a few notes and chords...heh, like a jazz guy."

Yomi sipped her cup of coffee, listening to the faint music that had just started. The music was calming, and she soon found herself relaxing into the sofa. Kagura was good, she had to admit that. She thought about complimenting her sometime today. Perhaps it would make the sport-loving girl show this side more often.

Munching on a cookie, Tomo also listened to the music. The sun was already beginning to set. She could see why -- after the meeting at the café, the three women bought the things needed for tonight then separated to do a few extra things. Dinner took two hours to make and only ten minutes to eat. By the time the entertainment began, it was already six in the evening. Night would arrive soon, and Tomo knew a temporary downgrade in their relationship would begin afterwards. She wished time would slow down just a little bit.

"Tomo?"

"...Yeah?"

"This has been a pretty quiet date." Looking up, Tomo noticed Yomi smiling softly. After a little hesitation, the brunette continued. "To tell you the truth...I prefer the annoying, budget-stressed dates we always have."

"So, you don't like this one at all?" the wildcat teased. "The blushes during dinner said something totally different..."

Another blush began to creep into Yomi's cheeks, this one out of humiliation. "Well...uh, yeah, I do. It's just so...different than our usual stuff."

"We need a calm day every once in a while," Tomo replied softly, "especially during breaks." Leaning forward, she slyly added, "You should thank me for getting you out of studying today."

Yomi gasped. "How...how did you know?"

Tomo grinned and gave the shocked girl a peace sign. "I told you before...I'm psychic! Oh yeah!"

For once that entire day, Yomi laughed. She did not just giggle or laugh for a short time -- she was truly hysterical. She did not know how Tomo's words managed to bring her to this state, but she secretly thanked her for it. For the umpteenth time, Tomo was right. She needed to unleash her feelings more often. She had mentioned it before, too, during summer break. Though her maturity would obviously hinder her progress with this idea, she was surer than ever she could break out of her shell.

With Yomi newly energized, she decided to take things in control. The sun was still setting, the music was superb, and the courteous attitudes of the hostess and the waitress were great as well. Without warning, she picked Tomo up and carried her off to her room. Yomi was going to give her one memorable night.

Mrs. Mizuhara stared at the now empty sofa. The entertainment part of the date had come to a premature end. She had also witnessed her daughter genuinely laugh. She had never seen her that elated before. Today was a day of firsts, indeed, she assumed. Kagura, meanwhile, entered the living room after Yomi's sudden action. She had to -- She was playing in the hallway, and the hallway housed Yomi's bedroom. She knew what was to happen next. Although, before opening her door, the cheerful Yomi had complimented Kagura on her great performance. That alone brought a smile to Kagura's face.

As the restaurant employees rearranged the living room back to normal, they began another conversation. They may have only known each other for only one day, but they already felt like good friends.

"Say, Kagura-chan. How long have you known Koyomi and Tomo?"

"Hmm, basically since last school year. I was in a different class first year, so I never really talked to them before that."

"Did they tell you their secret?"

Kagura blinked. "Secret?...Oh, no. Actually, I had to tell them."

"You mean they had no idea how close they truly were?"

"Nope. They were completely clueless when I gave them some examples...Why?"

"I thought there was something strange about them since their junior high days! Then again, I didn't really hear anything _too _romantic until a year or two ago." Removing the final decorations, Mrs. Mizuhara wiped her brow, smiling. "Those silly girls. They'll always be oblivious as long as no one tells them anything."

"You got a point there. I guess they just need people like us to look out for them and stuff...right?"

The two grew silent, moving the last pieces of furniture back to their places. At this time, a few muffled giggles emanated from the hallway. The noise introduced the color red to the two women. Kagura decided it was time for her to go -- she quickly grabbed her equipment and said goodnight. Mrs. Mizuhara, however, simply laughed to herself and turned on the TV. She was going to keep her promise -- tonight at least.

From within the walls of Yomi's room, the sounds of contentment were evident. Tomo Takino was happy. She was really happy. She successfully pulled today's event off and was even rewarded with an upbeat version of Yomi. This day certainly lived up to the name she randomly came up with earlier.

Stroking the face that belonged to her longtime friend and lover, she smiled a gentle smile and leaned forward. As she closed in, she could feel Yomi's arms wrap themselves around her body. In return, her own arms snaked around the brunette's waist.

"Happy New Year..." Tomo whispered, still smiling.

"That day already passed, idiot," teased the cheerful Yomi. "But for you, I'll make an exception."

The kiss was short, they knew that, but the night was young. They could kiss as much and as long as they wanted. They could even do more than that. Sure enough, that was exactly what they did.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

From a writer's standpoint: For a date that lasted an entire afternoon and a night, it was kind of necessary to shorten it. After all, most of it would be nothing but dialogue...unimportant dialogue. So, did you get the general picture of this whole "Hiatus Date Special?" What did you think of it all? Let me know! 

Well, Tomo now has to place all her focus on the rest of her plan. This day is now nothing but a memory...a great memory. But what's this...the first entrance exams are just a few weeks away?! And what's Yomi doing at Tomo's? Find out next time!


	18. What is Hope?

Flutter

By Funakounasoul

Disclaimer: Original characters? Nope, they're Kiyohiko Azuma's. Original story? Nope, they're Azuma's, too. Fan-imagined story to an original story? Yep.

Author's Notes: For once, I don't have much to say in the pre-story notes. I've already mentioned the end of the fic is near...Oh! I'm glad to hear positive remarks regarding the addition of Yomi's mom in the main character roster. That's something worth mentioning, I guess.

Anyway, let's get on with the fic! Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTEEN 

College exams were serious business. Ever since winter break ended, third year students throughout the country upped their studying time, for entering college was the pinnacle of their lives. That was where education truly mattered -- where futures were made. Even the not so studious -- like Tomo, Osaka, and Kagura -- tried their best to stay awake and learn as many things as they could.

Today's study session at Chiyo's was finally over. Today's was longer than usual, as a major exam was fast approaching. Nevertheless, everyone who attended the session today was glad it was over. They were all tired. The girls needed all the rest they could get before the upcoming center test.

As everyone left the giant Mihama estate, Yomi noticed something strange; Tomo was walking in the wrong direction. During the session, Tomo had complained about being tired, and could not wait to go home. Fast forward a few hours later, and here she was walking towards what Yomi believed was the shopping district alongside their good friend, Kagura. When she called out to the girl, the response she got was stranger than the previous action.

"Oh, well, I just remembered I had to do some errands!"

Yomi looked at Tomo suspiciously. "With Kagura?" she asked.

Kagura blinked. "Uh, I live that way..."

"Yeah, we can talk while we're walking," Tomo added, "can't we?"

Embarrassment filled the taller girl's mind. "Oh. Sorry..." Yomi watched as the two walked out of sight, chatting and laughing away. Tomo was such a tricky person -- no one, not even Yomi, knew what was going on in that mind of hers. She doubted the girl was even going to do any errands. In fact, Yomi has heard similar excuses from Tomo lately. Whatever Tomo was planning, Yomi had no choice but to trust her for now.

Reaching her own neighborhood, Yomi looked around. It was quiet, as usual. Instead of reaching her own house, however, she walked towards another location. It had been a while since she took this route and hoped she was going in the right direction. She passed house after house, looking at each nameplate as she continued. After walking for some time, she finally found what she was looking for -- the Takino residence.

Ringing the bell, Yomi tapped her foot and muttered, "I wonder if they'll remember me..."

Tomo sighed. "Man, another failure. That's the third one so far!" She and Kagura were now inside Magnetron. They were taking a much-needed break from Tomo's "errand" which, in reality, involved the post-graduation plan.

It had been two weeks since the second part's initiation, and they have met nothing but failure. Kagura assured Tomo it would take a while before they could accomplish this part of the plan as it involved more than just simple conversations. Tomo understood that, but she was an impatient person.

"I'm sorry Kagura," Tomo cried, "but it'll take a _long _time for my mind to adjust to that level! I like getting results fast. Really fast."

Kagura nodded, sipping her large soda. "I understand," she quietly responded. "After we finish here, we'll go, look one more time, and call it a day. It's getting late."

"You're right. Even though my parents know about the plan, they still want me to come home early..."

The reception Yomi received upon entering the Takino household was more than what she expected. She had only placed one foot into the entrance and she was already in a double bear hug. The next thing she knew, she was sitting in the living room alongside Tomo's mother and father. There was even a plate of cookies out on the table in front of her. It was as if they knew she was coming.

Tomo's parents were kind, mature people yet had the same energetic traits as their daughter. They were not as hyperactive as the infamous wildcat, but they were up there. When she first met them around ten years ago, they had welcomed her the same way they did tonight. They loved to have fun, especially when the target was Yomi. After noticing how her own mother acted similar to the Takinos, Yomi oftentimes wondered if her mother was related in some way. Of course, there were also those rare instances Yomi wondered if she had the same energy as all of them, and it was simply dormant.

"So, what brings you here, Yomi-chan?"

Yomi looked at the two adults, smiling awkwardly. "Ah, I just wanted to see you. You know...have a nice chat between...a girl's parents and her friend-slash-lover?"

Mr. Takino laughed. "So that's what this is about? That's nothing!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, let's have some fun and talk about the good ol' days!"

"...That's not what I meant." Yomi came here for a reason. The subject was not going to change while she was here; that was Tomo's job. "I just want to talk to you. It's kind of important."

The two sighed in response. "Do you _really _want to? Wouldn't you prefer to talk to your own mother?" asked a hesitant Mrs. Takino.

Yomi coughed. "It's more of a request, really...Yeah, it's a request." One thing the Takinos did not know about Yomi was her mother and her near-Tomo-like ways. In addition, this was something only Tomo's parents could accomplish. After all, her mother did not live here…

"What do you want us to do?"

"Well, it's about Tomo..."

"Forget about Tomo for a bit!" Grabbing the unsuspecting teen closer to the two adults, Mr. Takino gave Yomi a familiar grin and shouted, "We've got some catching up to do!"

The city lights were blinking at their full potential -- the shopping district's nightlife had finally begun. In the outskirts of this vibrant district, Kagura and Tomo were seen feebly exiting out of a large building. This place was a failure, too. Tomo had finally acknowledged the difficulty of this phase. Kagura was right, she thought, it was going to take some time. She only wished they would find a solution before March.

Kagura, meanwhile, felt miserable. She wanted to help, and so far, she has done nothing. Tomo was determined to finish the second step, even if it conflicted with entrance exams. Kagura knew that was bad for the other girl, especially when college exam season was just around the corner. She needed to do something, but that something had yet to show itself.

"This is hard!" yelled a frustrated Tomo. "Why do they do this to me?!"

"Tomo, relax. It's going to take some time, okay?"

"I hate college students..."

"Eh, you know we're gonna be --"

"Yeah, yeah. I just hate the current ones."

Letting out a quick yawn, Kagura glanced at a nearby clock. It was getting late. Tomo was still complaining, however, so she decided to try calming her down. "Say, you wanna get something to eat, like a small snack...to go?"

Tomo looked at the spiky-haired teen drowsily. "I guess...Yeah, sure. I need an energy boost right about now."

It took Tomo nearly half an hour to pick her snack. Kagura did not mind, however, and kindly paid for it. She even bought herself a little bag of chips just so her long wait would not be in vain. The two went their separate ways after that. As Kagura watched Tomo walk off, something finally hit her. She was surprised she did not realize this before. She now knew what she must do.

Running into a nearby payphone, she reached into her coat pocket, took out some money and a small piece of paper, and quickly dialed a number. "Hello? Yeah, can you meet me in the shopping district next weekend? We need the backup..."

Yomi looked at her surroundings -- she was now in Tomo's bedroom. After having a small chat involving childhood memories, Yomi asked if she could enter Tomo's room in order to find something. She quickly added the object was something she had lent to Tomo a long time ago, and she wanted it back. That was a lie, however; Yomi was there for a different reason. She wanted to get to the bottom of Tomo's sudden change in attitude, and her room was the perfect place to look for clues.

She had noticed this only a week before. Tomo began spending more time alone, or she went out with someone other than Yomi, like Kagura. Every time Yomi asked, the answers were all the same -- she had errands to do, she had to visit family, she needed to study. The bespectacled teen knew Tomo better than everyone else, and whenever the infamous wildcat used a study-related excuse, something was definitely going on. What would Tomo hide from Yomi so well that she would have to use such unbelievable lies? Somewhere in this room was the answer, and she was going to find it.

Trying to walk in the small room was difficult. After stepping on four candy wrappers, a few books, and a shoe, she gave up and sat down on Tomo's bed, muttering, "I only wish she would clean up more often..." Exhausted, the brunette removed her glasses and let herself fall onto the mattress. She hoped Tomo would not mind finding a tired girl lying on her bed.

"Well," she muttered, "at least it's just me here..."

As she adjusted herself to a more comfortable position, her hand came in contact with a hidden object. It was a notebook, which had been underneath Tomo's pillow. Curious, she took the book out of its current location and stared at it. For a few moments, she debated whether to open it or not. It could just be a random notebook -- Tomo was known for rarely using any kind of school supplies and her room proved that she let objects lie around in the strangest places. Still, she wondered why a notebook was underneath a pillow in the first place.

She knew she was going to open it sooner or later. It was something no one could escape. Curiosity always took over at some point. Yomi figured she should just get it over with and calmly opened the book. After passing a couple of blank pages, something finally caught her eye. At first, she saw a few sketches, mostly consisting of little Tomos and Yomis, a few cherry blossoms, and even a tree on the side. After studying the small pictures, she noticed something else -- a poem...

_Make a little bet, a flutter on entrance exams.  
The failure won, stuck with her friend an extra year.  
Take the loser to a park, a flutter of cherry blossoms.  
A win-win chance, nature's calm serenades them here._

_Have a little walk, a flutter of butterfly wings.  
Surprises occur; the two become a couple.  
Time for the first date, bodies flutter in glee.  
Who knows what to do next? Confusion unfolds._

_Third year approaches, a flutter's final parts.  
The wildcat claims victory, to the other's alarm.  
Her moment of reward, a flutter of hearts.  
Interruption! An awkward moment in the park..._

Yomi stared at the poem. It was interesting -- a mix of the usual elements with a Tomo twist -- yet it was strange at the same time. The poem sounded like a story, a familiar story. As she pondered the meaning behind the poem, Yomi looked at the rest of the page and found an extra stanza towards the bottom.

_Graduation is here, a different kind of flutter.  
Separation is approaching. Will their love end there?  
A wildcat refuses to lose, a flutter of hope.  
Will promises be kept? Will it be "Happily Ever After?"_

The stanza was faint. It seemed Tomo was unsure of herself on this one. There were erased words everywhere and the last line contained a strange little sketch of Tomo shrugging. Making sure there was nothing else to look at, Yomi studied the page, examining every single word written and every picture sketched. It was then she realized what the poem was about...

It was about their relationship.

The first stanza described the high school exam bet the two made three years ago. Yomi still remembered that night -- that was the time she saw the "magical" park for the first time. Her introduction to the park lead the way for the second stanza -- the day they discovered they were in love and the date that proceeded it. Kagura was the one to thank for those events. She was the one who told them what everyone else saw between the two, supported it, and even looked out for them like a loyal guardian. The third stanza was obviously about Tomo's "reward" at the park and Osaka's surprise appearance, which was a good thing in the end. Osaka's appearance knocked some sense into the two girls, who later continued the reward ceremony at Yomi's house.

The last, almost hidden, stanza was the only part that concerned Yomi. The way it was written looked as if Tomo doubted herself, as if she was also worried about the future. That did not explain why the girl was so confident whenever she assured the often-hopeless Yomi. Was it all done just to cheer her up? Was Tomo just as pessimistic as Yomi? No, she thought, that was not it. That could not be it. There had to be another reason. The poem stated there was a promise, yet Yomi never recalled a time Tomo made a promise to her.

Yomi decided to leave; it was getting late. After receiving some powerful "goodnight" hugs from Tomo's parents, she thanked them and headed home. With the new information fresh in her mind, she needed time to contemplate the upcoming months. Not only were college exams approaching but graduation as well. She decided not to confront Tomo in the end -- whatever she was doing, it probably had to do with the poem. If Tomo was to fulfill this "promise" the last stanza mentioned, Yomi had no choice but to let her be, even if it meant hearing more lame excuses. She did not know what consequences would occur, but she hoped Tomo could achieve the "Happily Ever After" part.

"If not, then that means..."

The thoughts were too much for her. Yomi touched her cheeks -- they were wet with tears. She had no idea how long she had been crying, but she knew it was due to her raging thoughts. It seemed even Tomo was losing faith. Did this mean they would have to simply forget about their time together and move on? Maybe this was a sign, Yomi thought, and it meant they had to separate in order to be truly happy. They could not be together forever -- that would lead to pure dependency towards the other. If they were to separate, they could finally be independent and do whatever they pleased without hearing the other's objections...

Yomi clutched her head. The thoughts were bombarding her mind, many at a time. "Stop. Just...stop." She needed to get these ideas out of her mind. They were tearing her apart. She needed to focus on the entrance exams. At least they could rid her mind of these horrible thoughts. No one was going to remind her of this current situation -- not Kagura, not her mother, not even Tomo.

If that meant she would have to deal with Tomo in a harsher manner until graduation...so be it.

As she turned the corner, another figure came into view. Yomi did not see them, however, and continued walking. The new figure did not notice Yomi as well, and was walking in the direction of Tomo's house. After a few more blocks, the figure finally arrived at their destination.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!"

"Hey Tomo. How did it go this time?"

"One word: Terrible." Without another word, Tomo dragged herself to her room and fell onto her bed. She was beginning to lose faith in her plan. After the day of the center test, many entrance exams would follow, leading to fewer search opportunities.

"Maybe I should've started earlier...No, no. These are _your _kind of odds, Tomo! You can't give up! You'll _never _give up!"

Tossing her pillow off to the side, she grabbed her notebook and opened it to the page with the poem. Writing actually helped her, despite the fact that she never does her own homework. The poem gave her confidence, and the little drawings sprawled all over the page played their own part in cheering her up as well. After what happened today, she needed an extra boost in confidence. Taking out a pencil, she erased the last stanza -- hopefully for the last time -- and wrote down a more positive version.

_Graduation is here, a different kind of flutter.  
Separation is approaching. Will their love end there?  
A wildcat refuses to lose, a flutter of valor.  
Promises are kept. They lived happily ever after._

Tomo emphasized the last line with a sketch of her and Yomi sleeping underneath a tree covered in cherry blossoms. She needed to keep her spirits up, especially for Yomi's sake. She would try again next week, and the week after that. She already has help in the forms of Kagura and Yomi's mother. Who knows, maybe they would find a solution before she did.

If that meant they would have to search until the day before graduation...so be it.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Their high school days are quickly coming to an end. The next chapter actually takes place during entrance exam season. Sorry for the false alarm...Still, they were thinking about exams in this chapter, so I guess chapter 15's preview made some sense. And yes, the poem is actually based off the "Flutter" poem I wrote around a year ago (for those of you who have read it.) It's slightly altered here, you know, to fit with the circumstances. 

As you can see, both girls are beginning to lose hope. Well, Yomi already has (kind of), but Tomo's starting to get a bit weary...What will happen next? Stay tuned!

Oh, and before I forget -- I have started a "Flutter" forum here. Go visit it. I'd like to hear from you in one way or another. Well, bye for now!


	19. Tomo and the Miracle Workers

Flutter

By Funakounasoul

Disclaimer: Original characters? Nope, they're Kiyohiko Azuma's. Original story? Nope, they're Azuma's, too. Fan-imagined story to an original story? Yep.

Author's Notes: Hey everyone. I see you are all now aware that we are reaching the climax here, right? Kagura's called for backup, Yomi seems to have decided to block off any discussion relating to post-graduation (in other words, she has lost hope), and Tomo's gathering all of her remaining hope for one last charge. Everyone is in a high-tension mode -- even the way this chapter's written shows it. So, what are they all doing right now?

Well...uh...Just read and enjoy already! (slight language warning, just in case)

* * *

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN 

_Yomi looked at the small envelope in her hands. The mail had just arrived, and for once, a letter was addressed to her. It was none other than her first entrance exam results. Just a few days ago, she took her first -- and hopefully last -- exam, which was also the test for her secondary college choice. The results came rather quickly. Perhaps it was due to the fact that the college was within city limits, or it was because her second choice was known for having small class sizes. Whatever the case may be, Yomi was currently in possession of her first college letter, and she was already nervous._

_She took her time opening the envelope. She wanted to have one of those surprising moments, like the ones she saw on TV. Taking out the letter, she began to read every single word at a time. The first paragraph was a simple "Thank You" message -- the typical beginning to any letter in this situation. Boring, she thought. She decided to skip to the section with her results..._

_Yomi ripped the letter and threw it into a nearby trashcan._

"So, you gotta take another test, huh?"

"Yeah...I'm hoping I'll get accepted this time." Yomi sighed. She was now at another of Chiyo's studying sessions. The only other people there were Osaka and Tomo. They were still awaiting their results, as they both applied for the same college. With nothing else to do, they decided to stop by Chiyo's in order to "study" -- Tomo was simply hanging around while Osaka slept peacefully, enjoying the warmth of the heated table.

"Man, that sucks." Tomo shook her head in emphasis. "It's bad enough to go through one test. Now you gotta take another one! I pity you, Yomi. I really do."

"Shut it. I don't need your sympathy."

"Fine...Sheesh." Yomi was being meaner than usual today. It was probably because of the letter. In a kinder tone, Tomo asked, "Which college are you going for this time, anyway?"

"The one at Kyoto..."

Tomo froze. Kyoto? That was a place she did not want to hear. If Yomi passed this exam, then their future together would not come true, and the chances of her failing this test were slim. Her plan was approaching a dead end. In fact, it has been under constant postponement ever since the night of the multiple failures. She tried her best; she summoned up as much hope as she possibly could, but it was not enough. Tomo was not the type to pray much, but for once, she desperately wished for Yomi's failure just to prove to herself there was still hope.

Hiding her true feelings from the brunette, she quietly replied, "Kyoto? Wow. That's pretty far away from here."

Yomi continued studying, not saying a single word.

"So, uh, when's the test?"

"In a few days," was the quick response. "Now shut up and let me study."

Kagura looked at a nearby clock -- it was already three o' clock. "If she doesn't come within the next fifteen minutes," she grumbled impatiently as she drank some of her orange juice, "I'm out of here." It was bad enough she had to reschedule today's meeting to today -- three weeks after the initial phone call -- but having to wait nearly a half hour on the actual day was getting on her nerves. Just like Tomo, she was not the most patient person around. She liked getting things done when they were supposed to happen. The sooner the better -- that was what she believed.

"Hey, Kagura-chan! Sorry I'm late!"

Kagura jumped. The muffled voice came from the side, which was strange because she was sitting in a booth at a café -- the last booth in the section, to be precise. The only things around her were a wall and a glass window. The voice had come from the side with the window.

"M-m-m-m-mizuhara-san...Good to see you?" She has only known Yomi's mother for a few weeks, but now she knew why even Yomi and Tomo themselves were still surprised whenever she made her appearance. "Eh...What took you so long?"

"Sorry," Mrs. Mizuhara replied from outside, "I just couldn't find this café. I've never been to this one before..."

"Oh. Well, I just picked it because it was the first place I could think of." Getting out of her seat, Kagura motioned the woman to wait as she paid for her drink. The two met outside afterwards.

"It's a good thing Koyomi's test was today, otherwise I couldn't come and we would have to postpone...again."

"Yeah...Why do you have to keep postponing this thing anyway?"

"Well, you see, I don't have many friends. Anytime I have to step out, it's usually for errands or work. If Koyomi noticed I was going out more often, she'd get suspicious."

The two continued their walk, their minds now focused on their plan. After noticing Tomo's wavering faith in the operation, Kagura decided to unofficially take over and called Mrs. Mizuhara for "backup." It was then they decided to begin "Operation: Miracle Worker." This plan was slightly different than the original. It had the same objective as the original plan, the only difference being the seekers -- Kagura and Mrs. Mizuhara were the only people seeking. They would notify Tomo as soon as they found one, but for now, they hoped to leave her out of this.

"So, do you have any info?" asked Kagura.

"Well, as you probably already know, Koyomi didn't get into her second choice. That was a Tokyo college, by the way."

"That means she still has her main choice left, right?"

"That's right." Casting her gaze downward, she added, "However, today's exam is for the out-of-town university."

Kagura grimaced. "That..._really _sucks. What are we gonna do, then?"

"Well, I have this one place in mind --"

"...Kagura? Mama? What..._are _you doing?"

The two women froze in their steps. It was a voice they did not want to hear at all today. It belonged to a certain short, dark-haired, hyperactive teenager...

"Ah, Tomo...So, what's up?"

Tomo simply stood in front of them, her arms crossed and her foot tapping quickly. "You ladies got some explaining to do..."

The test was finally over. Yomi quickly exited the building where the entrance exam had taken place. She was tired -- the questions on this exam were harder than the first one. At least she studied for it. An out-of-town college was not so bad, she thought. As soon as that acceptance letter came in, she would definitely celebrate. However, one thought continued to bother her -- if she got accepted, she would have to let go of Tomo. She knew Tomo was aiming to stay in Tokyo, as she only applied for one local college. Yomi tried her best, but in spite of everything she did, they were not going be together after high school.

"Maybe this is for the best...right?" Looking at her watch, she noticed it was only a little past five o' clock. That was enough time to buy a few taiyaki pastries before heading home. She needed to get these thoughts out of her head for the time being. As soon as she received that acceptance letter, however, she promised to be nice to Tomo and do whatever she wanted until they had to permanently go their separate ways...

"So, you wanted to finish the plan..._without me_?!"

"Yeah, pretty much. Yeah..." Kagura muttered as she bowed in apology. She had no choice but to tell Tomo her plan, even after she told herself she would not. Tomo had her way of getting answers quickly, so it was no surprise when she managed to get her fellow allies to confess.

"We're sorry, Tomo," replied an equally ashamed Mrs. Mizuhara. "Would you like to rejoin the group anyway?"

"I don't know...What if Yomi passes this exam? Why should we continue this thing anyway? I don't see --"

Kagura placed her hands on Tomo's shoulders and began to shake her. "Damn it, Tomo, listen to yourself. You sound, well, _pathetic_! We don't have much time left, you've basically given up since last week -- making me wait in the cold for hours until you call me and say 'Sorry, Kagura, I can't make it' -- and now you want us to quit? That is not the Tomo I know."

Mrs. Mizuhara nodded in agreement. "Who knows, maybe Koyomi will fail this exam, too. You got to have faith...You two have been together for nearly thirteen years, after all. It's not like you two will separate so easily after so long."

Thanks to Kagura and Mrs. Mizuhara's encouraging words, Tomo regained some of her senses. "You're right," she sighed, "this is totally unlike me. Alright, I'll rejoin, but this our last chance, okay? I think I'm now using my emergency hope reserves."

"Then it's settled," stated Kagura. "'Operation: Miracle Worker' will resume at the train station next Sunday...As much as I hate to say it, it's already getting late."

The next weekend came by almost instantly. Acceptances were popping up all week long -- Sakaki already secured one university but was still waiting for a reply from her main choice, Kagura was accepted into a sports-centered university, and even Tomo and Osaka saw happy endings to their original rejection letters. The only one left was Yomi, who had yet to tell anyone her results, which arrived that Saturday.

"Koyomi failed the second exam," Mrs. Mizuhara announced upon her arrival at the train station. Tomo and Kagura stared at her, blinking simultaneously, before jumping into a celebratory cheer. Their search could finally continue without any conflict. The only thing stopping them now was Yomi failing her main choice's exam and deciding to apply for a fourth college. Of course, that was very unlikely.

"Did she get the letter yesterday?" Tomo asked after quieting down. She had not seen Yomi at all on Saturday since she was celebrating with Osaka and Chiyo after finding out the two had made it into their college.

"Yes. You should have seen her, though. She was a mess." Mrs. Mizuhara sighed, recalling the events from the night before. Yomi had ripped this letter as well but also took out her books and began studying at once. When her mother suggested she tell Tomo the news, Yomi had growled in response. She told her the last thing she wanted to do was interact with Tomo and her "anti-studying ways," as she put it. She wanted to make sure she was going to pass this last exam, and with that, she locked herself in her room and studied in silence.

After the woman finished telling her tale, Kagura frowned. "I feel sorry for her. Finding out you failed two exams in a row would probably do that to a person, but in Yomi's case..."

"It's much worse," Tomo finished quietly. "We seriously got to do this without any excuses. There's less than three weeks left until graduation...There's no turning back now!"

The three women began their search. Today was going to be a nonstop mission. They were to continue searching no matter what the circumstances. They were going to find the solution today -- Tomo made sure of that. She truly had summoned up her final reserves just for this search; it was not going to be in vain. Thankfully, Mrs. Mizuhara provided two great allies in their search -- wisdom and ingenuity. In fact, it seemed she knew the answers to almost everything Tomo and Kagura threw at her. She assured them they only had to visit one place today, and it was going to be a successful one. As the oldest and most experienced member in the group, she was trying to keep their spirits up.

Paying for the subway fare, Mrs. Mizuhara took the girls to one of Tokyo's many suburban districts. After walking around for ten minutes, the group of three finally stopped. Mrs. Mizuhara grinned in triumph. "This is it!"

Kagura looked skyward. "It...is?"

"Yes! Now that we're positive with our information and all, I have pinpointed the best result!"

"But," Tomo cried in protest, "we've already been here! We were literally kicked out!"

"Really? Wow, you should have told me. Well, no matter, We're going in anyway."

"'No matter?!' They didn't even let us talk!"

"Ah, ah, ah. Where're your spirit? Anyway, the only reason they did that was because you're _teenagers_! They don't like your kind, I'm afraid, so they tend to swat you away like flies. What you need...is a mother's touch!" With that, Tomo and Kagura cautiously entered the large piece of property with the optimistic woman. All their remaining hope was now in Mrs. Mizuhara's hands...

Yomi slumped over her desk in frustration. She had studied for nearly two days in a row, yet she felt as if she had not learned a single thing. This was getting way out of hand, she thought, but she needed to continue. If she wanted to succeed, she needed to study, no matter how much she despised studying. The only reason she studied so hard and long during these last six years was due to entrance exams -- high school and college. Even so, she had always dreamed of entering college and having a successful career afterwards.

"Maybe I should've enrolled into a cram school," she groaned. Looking at her clock, she noticed it was already noon. She needed something to eat, yet she wanted to continue studying. She closed her eyes -- all this stress was finally taking its toll on her.

"_Will promises be kept? Will it be 'Happily Ever After?'"_

_Yomi turned around and surprisingly came face-to-face with herself. The Yomi in front of her looked slightly older, with a narrower face and longer hair. As the older version approached her, she noticed she had a calm disposition -- much calmer than Yomi had ever experienced before. It was almost as if she was a completely different person._

"_So, tell me," the older Yomi asked in a caring tone, "what do you think the outcome will be?"_

"_I...I don't know. That line in Tomo's poem...I hate it. It sounds like --" _

"_Like she was lying to you the whole time?" The older woman took Yomi's hands into hers. Suddenly, a faint glow emerged from the teenage Yomi's chest. At the same time, a brighter glow appeared before the older Yomi. "I'm not going to influence your decision," she quietly stated, "but as you can see, you still have some hope left in you. You may be trying to force these thoughts as far away from you as possible, but they're going to stick with you until the end. The more you try to escape, the dimmer the light becomes. You will have to face this maturely, yet from what you've done so far, you have been very childish about this."_

_Yomi gasped. "How...dare you say that? I _am _being mature about this!" She was about to attack the older form when she noticed her light fade out for a split second. The action temporarily paralyzed the girl, causing the older Yomi to shake her head in disbelief._

"_Come on, Yomi. The first step to bringing out your true self is to believe in yourself, as well as in Tomo..."_

"_My true self?"_

_The older Yomi nodded in response as the she began fading away. "It will take some time, but you will change in one way or another. It all depends on your choice..."_

Yomi's eyes fluttered open. She looked at her clock -- two o' clock. She was asleep for two hours, yet it felt as if she had simply dozed off. Once again she had received a strange dream. She was beginning to think her increased amount of stress was the cause for all this. Once again, her thoughts would not leave her alone. She wanted peace. She wanted a chance to focus on her final exam. Yomi stretched and instantly resumed her studying. It was the only thing that could relieve her of these insane thoughts...for now.

"Well girls," Mrs. Mizuhara exclaimed triumphantly, "the first part of 'Operation: Miracle Worker' is completed!" Sure enough, the 'mother's touch' strategy -- which actually involved yelling, threatening, and bargaining -- had paid off, and the three were finally victorious. They were now at a street corner, buying congratulatory drinks from a vending machine. "Now remember, Tomo," the older woman continued, "you will have to come back next week in order to finalize this."

"I don't need the reminder! I _will _do it!"

"After this," added Kagura, "the only thing left is the original plan's third step...but that's the easiest part of all."

"Oh, it's gonna be _really _easy!" With a grin on her face, the newly-revived wildcat exclaimed, "I can't wait to see Yomi's face after graduation!"

Tomo could not be any happier. After a month of depression and failure, her confidence had finally made its grand return, and she was back to her old self. As soon as they left the property, Tomo began to dance wildly, vowing she would never be depressed again. She had done it again -- she had the motivation and courage to finish the job successfully, just like she did with her high school entrance exam three years ago. It was truly a miracle.

That night, Tomo decided to call Yomi. After a few rings, the bespectacled teen finally answered. "Yeah?"

"Hey, Yomi! How's the studying going?"

"Shut up. Just leave me alone."

"Geez, talk about rude...I just wanted to talk to you, especially after you failed --"

"You know?!" Tomo jerked her cell phone away from her ear. Yomi was apparently enraged. "Listen, I don't know how you found out, and don't give me that 'I'm psychic' crap, but you better not make fun of me!"

"Woah. Who said anything about making fun of your failure?"

"I did not fail!! The tests were just hard!! I _will _pass this exam, damn it, I will!"

Tomo stared at her phone after Yomi abruptly hung up. Yomi was reaching her breaking point. Tomo figured she would finally calm down once graduation was over. Yomi's mother had informed her that the last college showed their results publicly. This year, the day the results would come out on the weekend after graduation. That was three weeks from now, and the exam itself was going to be held sometime next week. Yomi was going to be studying for a little while longer.

That was a shame, though -- Tomo had all sorts of "motivations" ready for the days to come. "Sorry, Yomi," she chuckled, "but a Takino's gotta do what a Takino's gotta do. You're gonna be in for a big surprise!"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Yomi is seriously under a lot of pressure, but it seems Tomo's just not going to give her sympathy. It's understandable -- she had managed to keep her promise from Chapter 11. Of course she's going to irritate her girlfriend to no end! 

...Guess what? The next chapter's the final chapter in the story. (Everyone including me: NOOO!!!) Sorry, but we've finally reached the end. Expect it to be one gigantic chapter, though -- think of it as an "hour-long season finale" to the rest of the story's "half-hour episodes." Get your party hats, drinks, snacks, and computer ready...it will definitely blow your mind!

Don't forget to check out my "Flutter" forum! Even though the story's going to end soon, the tales from this universe are just beginning!


	20. Springtime

Flutter

By Funakounasoul

Disclaimer: ...I have said this since Chapter 1 -- I DON'T own Azumanga Daioh or its characters!

Author's Notes: Does everybody have their party gear ready? Got your snacks at hand? Do you have easy access to your keyboard/mouse? Good...Because we have reached the "Flutter" finale! Okay, everybody settle down. The post-finale notes will have more talking. I'd simply like to thank EVERYONE who has read/loved/passionately followed this fic since the original posting of chapter 1, or 10, or 17...and a double "Thank You" to everybody who has reviewed...and a triple "Thank You" to anyone that has added me to their favorite authors/alert lists, loves/"watches" my art, has actually bothered to read the deviantART version of the fic (which isn't much different), has read my other stories, or all of the above.

There's a lot of you out there to thank, but you know who you are, and you know what level of "Thank You" you deserve. So, for the final time in this fic, I say -- Wait. Hold on. I got to warn you of some language...again...even though it's not that vulgar.

Okay. All set? Ahem. So, for the final, FINAL time in this story, I say..."Enjoy."

* * *

FINALE 

It was the week before graduation. Within the confines of Chiyo's room, the only noises heard were the scratching of a pencil on paper and the flipping of pages. Yomi worked diligently on her notes, making sure she knew every single formula and strategy that would prepare her for the next exam. Meanwhile, the other girls in the room -- Chiyo, Tomo, and Osaka -- were quietly passing the time by reading.

Suddenly, one of Yomi's books fell onto the ground after the girl accidentally pushed it with her arm. Tomo tried to help, leaning over to pick up the book.

"Your book! Don't let it fail..." She paused, waiting for Yomi's response. When she saw the annoyed look on the other girl's face, she knew this was all too perfect. Turning around, she weakly corrected herself. "Uh, _fall_! Yeah, don't let it fall!"

Osaka, who was quietly looking over a magazine the entire time, decided to speak up. "Hey, after we graduate, we should go on a trip --"

"Shh!" Tomo silenced Osaka almost immediately, "Don't talk about that right now! Well, we can talk about it, but..."

Anger instantly consumed Yomi. "Hey! You got something to say?!" she retorted.

Tomo turned around and smiled. "Don't worry, Yomi...uh...I'm sure you'll pass this last exam!"

"Don't say it like you feel sorry for me!!" Tomo's actions had left its mark on the stressed-out brunette. She did not need to hear these false words of encouragement -- Yomi knew Tomo was hiding her hopelessness. This was a pitiful move, she thought. She did not have much spirit left in her own body, so it was annoying to hear Tomo's sarcastic pep talks. "I _will _pass this next exam, damn it, and when I do, we will _all _go on a trip...together!"

Chiyo, being the kind person she was, decided to calm things down. "Yeah! We can celebrate going into college!"

"That is," Tomo interrupted, "I _hope _we can all celebrate going into college."

Yomi finally snapped. "You know, hearing that from you really pisses me off!"

"Oh, come on, Yomi!" Tomo replied, winking, "You gotta have faith!"

"Tomo-chan, I don't think --"

"Shut up! I don't see you having faith in me!!"

Tomo grinned. "But I do, Yomi! You just gotta believe!"

"Just leave me alone!!"

The next thing Tomo knew, she was outside the Mihamas' gate. Yomi had led the girl here in a harsh manner before closing the gate's smaller entrance angrily. She was determined to pass the exam and even pushed Tomo away from her life in order to do so. Her attitude was similar to Tomo's high school exam experience albeit a litter harsher.

Everything was going according to plan. The more Yomi pushed Tomo away, the easier Tomo could surprise Yomi after they completed the last of their high school experiences. She loved how she could easily manipulate Yomi's emotions. The only thing the girl feared was pushing her too far, leading to someone getting hurt either emotionally or physically, and she did not want that to happen.

Taking out her cell phone, the wily Tomo quickly dialed Kagura's number. "Yo, it's me. The study session let out early, so I think it's about time we head out..."

Fifteen minutes later, the two girls met at a subway station. There, they headed for the suburban district they visited the week before. The area was quiet with the occasional car passing by and a single dog barking from far away. As soon as they reached the massive property that would lead Tomo and Yomi to a great future, the two girls paused and looked up. Today was the day the plan would be finalized.

"Are you ready for this, Tomo?"

"Of course I am!" was the confident reply. "Nothing can stop me now!"

Kagura smirked. "All right. But just in case, I'll be there to save your skin."

The two entered the complex. Just like the neighborhood, the property was fairly quiet. Tomo began imagining her future here -- she was going to spice this place up a bit, obviously. Nevertheless, she knew she had to act more like an adult now; she promised to be quiet when necessary and follow any rules she would encounter. They finally entered a small room in the first floor -- the owner's office. This was it, Tomo thought. She hoped she could accomplish this on her own without screwing up.

"Hmm, so you kept your word." The two girls turned around to find the owner by the office's entrance. "I thought it was just some cruel trick..."

"Hey, you still don't want to let me in or something?"

"Nah, it's not that," the man sighed, "It's just that woman. It's already been a week and her voice and threats are still in my head." The owner then led both girls into his office, where the finalization would take place. After the ordeal with Mrs. Mizuhara, there was barely anything left for Tomo to do. The owner reached into a filing cabinet, taking out a thin stack of papers and giving them to the silent Tomo. "This is it."

"Seriously?" Tomo looked through the stack -- nothing but rules and signature lines. For once in her entire life, she took her time to read each rule. Fortunately, she could easily put up with every single one of them. "So, I just sign all of this and that's it?"

"Well, actually, you only have to sign on the last page. That crazy woman filled the rest out during her...lecture."

Kagura stifled a laugh. It was true -- Mrs. Mizuhara had displayed an amusing side to her that day. She literally turned the serious, grumpy owner into a pile of goop with her tirade. She claimed she was not going to stop until he agreed to her demands. It was surprising to know absolutely no pieces of furniture flew during the whole commotion.

After reading the papers a final time, Tomo added her signature. She was now the one fully responsible for the document; this was her first true responsibility as an adult. She saw it coming, however, and accepted this responsibility maturely. Tomo bowed to the owner after completing the form and receiving a few extra items. She and Kagura then left the building excitedly. For something considered difficult, they thought today went well, and it was all thanks to Yomi's quirky mother.

"Well, that's it," Kagura sighed contently, "You beat the odds and finally finished the most important part of the mission. Way to go!"

"No, Kagura, if it wasn't for you and Yomi's mom, I'd have quit by now."

"Me? No...It was all you."

Tomo suddenly silenced her friend. "Don't be so modest about this! You've been watching over Yomi and me since that day you explained everything to us! You've listened, you've helped out...You better accept my thanks or else!"

That statement left Kagura stunned. She only helped because she felt like she had to. She did not want to be acknowledged for her actions. Tomo was right; she was being too modest about this. Her first good friend in a long time was thanking her, and it brought tears of happiness to her eyes.

"The post-graduation trip is probably the last time we'll see each other in a long time. Sure, we could keep in touch by phone or something, but...eh...I just want to thank you before that happens, okay?"

Kagura smiled. "You're welcome, Tomo...and thanks to you, too."

After forcefully sending Tomo out of Chiyo's house, Yomi realized what she had done and felt sorry. She wanted to apologize, but she could not bring herself to calling the girl or even search for her. A few days passed, the exam date now only a day away. During these past days, Tomo was more energetic than usual as she continued to pester Yomi with her false motivational talk. Hearing every sentence play repeatedly in her mind to the point where they sounded like a broken record made her sick. Tomo was up to something, but what? Had she done something that would save their relationship, or has she...?

Yomi groaned. She could not fall asleep, especially on this night -- the night before the exam. The thoughts continued to harass her. She had to think realistically; she knew they could not be together forever. Try as she might, however, the idealistic thoughts would just not go away.

"_You have decided to ignore the inevitable, and yet, the light is still there..."_

_That voice -- it had frequented Yomi's dreams for quite some time now. The voice sounded similar to hers, yet it was softer and slightly deeper. It was her supposed "older self." Why would she not go away?_

"_Are you simply pushing these feelings away just because you want to pass?"_

"_Leave me alone. You don't know what I'm going through."_

"_But I do. I am you, after all."_

"_No you're not! You're just an illusion!" Yomi walked up to her older self, grabbing the other woman by her shoulders and began shaking her violently. "You're just my remaining hope and my childish fantasies wrapped into this...strange form!"_

_Despite the harsh treatment she was receiving, the older Yomi simply smiled. "Perhaps you're right, or you could be wrong. Either way, don't you think your heart is trying to tell you something? Think about it. Why else would I be here? Whether I'm you or your ideas in a physical form isn't important..."_

_Yomi's grip loosened a little. "So, what are you saying?"_

"_Hmm...I thought someone like you would have easily understood all that."_

"_You...whoever you are...You want me to think everything's going to work out in the end, is that it?" _

"_I guess you could say that. I'm just the messenger, though. It's your heart you should be asking that question to."_

"_But...aren't you...? Never mind."_

_The older bespectacled brunette gently placed her hands on the younger one's shoulders. Never once removing the kind smile on her face, she whispered, "Like I said, it doesn't matter who _I _am. What matters is _you _understanding the message all of this is trying to get across."_

"_...This is just getting confusing. I don't even want to know who you are anymore..."_

"_At least we're making progress! Now all you need to do is to come up with a final decision. What you decide now will be final. You will have to stick to it until the end."_

_The teenage Yomi thought for a minute. "This decision will be my final, huh? Okay, I'll go with it...I'll give Tomo one more chance. If she doesn't seem to do anything by the time the exam results come out, I'll give up all hope. That's a reasonable time limit, right? I just hope this will finally get you out of my head."_

_The older Yomi chuckled. "Some things never change..." Before she could be questioned, the mysterious woman walked into the darkness. "Just have a little patience. Tomo is an unpredictable and stubborn person...and yet, you are, too..."_

"Koyomi! Wake up! It's almost time for your exam!" Yomi shot out of her bed, her mother's voice finally penetrating her sleep. Looking at her clock, she realized she only had twenty minutes to prepare; that was enough for her to get ready, but it sacrificed her already small-portioned breakfast in the process.

Out of the many dreams Yomi had involving her mysterious older form, this was the first time she actually walked away; in all the other dreams, the adult Yomi faded away with the rest of the scene. Perhaps this was a sign she would not return. That was good, Yomi thought, since those dreams were beginning to annoy her. On the other hand, she had a feeling her dreams were telling her something, but what were they trying to get across in the first place?

Yomi shook her head furiously; this was seriously getting out of hand. As she stepped into the building where her exam would take place, her mind automatically focused itself on academics. She knew she had all the time in the world to think about the meanings behind her dreams afterwards, so there was no need to keep these thoughts lingering in her head like before.

"This is it. I can do this. I will pass this exam..."

"Yeah, Yomi! You can do it!"

"Tomo?!" Yomi glared at her sudden company. "What are you doing here?"

The smaller girl, sporting a large grin, replied, "I just wanted to cheer you on before you do this last exam...which we both hope is your last."

"What is up with you lately? Why are you giving me weak motivations?!"

"What do you mean 'weak'? I _know _you'll make it!"

"Shut up...Just shut up!"

"Ah, well, I'll leave if you want me to." Approaching the angered brunette, the joyful Tomo kissed Yomi on the cheek. The action left Yomi in a calmer, though still annoyed, state. "Just remember...graduation's only a week away..."

Watching the girl pass through the gate, Yomi felt something ignite within her soul. It was as if a hidden source of motivation awakened itself after hearing Tomo's statement. Graduation was, in fact, one week away. Her last exam was for a Tokyo college. If she could pass this last exam, they still had a chance. They still had a chance...

If Yomi was asleep, she knew she would have seen her light of hope glow brighter ever so slightly.

The sun slowly rose on this cool, spring morning. Other than the sounds of birds chirping and students chatting amongst themselves, the streets were relatively quiet. Kagura looked at a watch; she was going to arrive early today. That was a good thing, too since today was graduation day. Who wanted to be late on this day? Certainly, not even Tomo would want to be tardy today.

Her prediction was right. As soon as Kagura entered class 3-3, she quickly spotted Tomo standing next to Yomi's desk. Yomi was trying to pass the time as best as she could without Tomo bothering her. Of course, her plan was failing. As one of their final "acts," Tomo talked nonstop about colleges disadvantages and the advantages of not entering college. This caused Yomi to snap, and Tomo simply laughed it off.

Kagura could not help but smile at the scene. "It's a shame Yomi doesn't know what's gonna happen..." she muttered. "I just hope she can last these last few Tomo taunts."

"Hey, Kagura!" Tomo walked up to the athlete, giving her a piece of paper. "I forgot to give you this. This is so we can keep in touch."

"Thanks. Hey, you'd better be careful with your teasing. Yomi's gone through a lot lately, you know."

"Don't worry about it. If there's one thing I can do right, it's that I know all of Yomi's buttons...even the pressure sensitive ones." With that, the energetic girl ran back to Yomi's desk, where she continued to annoy the girl until the ceremony began. Kagura smirked and shook her head. She would never understand the complex relationship those two had, nor would she understand how Yomi could handle someone like Tomo for nearly a decade, but she was glad to have done something useful for once.

The actual graduation procedure was interesting, to say the least. What would have otherwise been another dull ceremony became interesting thanks to the mysterious "heccho," the outstanding applause given to Chiyo for graduating at the top of the class, and the saddening scene of Chiyo crying during the graduation song. After the ceremony, everything slowly calmed down as everyone received their diplomas and students thanked their teachers for everything they have done. Overall, it was a wonderful way to finish the school year.

Sometime during that day, it was decided that the post-graduation trip would be to Magical Land. Chiyo had picked the location seeing as Yomi did not make it the last time. Tomo had suggested holding the trip up until Yomi's exam announcement. The girls knew that was the best time for all of them, yet it was Tomo's wording that caused an uproar.

"_See, if we went before, and we find out Yomi didn't make it," she had calmly stated, "then it would be a wasted trip!"_

"_I will make it in!!"_

"_Yeah! Sure you will! You gotta believe!"_

"_Y-you...piss me...off...so much!!!"_

That was a day ago. Today was the day Yomi would discover her future. She sighed. If it was not for Osaka and her strange charm-charging ritual afterwards, she would have strangled Tomo, and not in the usual mix of irritation and friendly play. Her drive to enter a college -- any college -- had transformed her into a crazed monster. She did not mean to respond harshly to Tomo's words and actions, but they were becoming a habit...a scary habit.

"Koyomi? Are you alright?"

"Hm?" Yomi turned around to find her mother standing with a worried look on her face. "Oh...No, I'm fine."

"No you're not. Just tell me what's troubling you. I am your mother, after all."

"...It's okay. I'm fine...just a little nervous." She did not want to seem rude, and she loved her mother very much, yet something inside told her to lie. It was probably due to the immense amount of stress Yomi had at the moment due to this short, but unexpected, delay. She wanted to see the result board as soon as possible and hopefully get to it before the others could.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"...Yes."

"Okay, if you say so." Yomi did not know that her mother already knew what her troubles were; she knew it all along. If she did not want to talk about it, she respected her decision, though it saddened her a little. To Mrs. Mizuhara, this was a sign that her daughter was growing up, something every mother in the world would have to face eventually. A smile formed on her lips; she had a feeling Yomi already made it in. Just like Tomo, she had an optimistic look on everything.

As soon as Yomi opened the door to leave, her mother ran up to her and gave her one of the strongest hugs the girl had ever experienced in her life. "Go get 'em, Koyomi! You already won this battle!! Show that college who's boss!"

A look of determination took on Yomi's features. "Three exams was too much. Finding out I failed _twice _was hard enough. I _better _make it in." She left her house with a stiff, yet regal, appearance. Thoughts of success filled her mind, eventually conquering the mass of depressing ideas that had overcome her in the past few weeks. Her last ounce of hope was shining through.

After walking many blocks and crossing many streets, the moment Yomi had been waiting for was upon her. She walked up to the boards, but stopped. She was still nervous, despite her earlier outlook. Her attitude worsened the moment she heard some familiar voices that belonged a certain group of girls.

"Sure is sunny today, huh?"

"It sure is!"

"Are they doing this one today?"

"This one looks like fun..."

"Yeah, it does!"

"Let's ride that one roller coaster we rode on last time!"

"Yeah!"

"You guys are all so brave..."

Without lifting her head, Tomo glanced up at the irritated brunette. No one knew it, but she was as nervous as Yomi. Throughout the morning, she prayed and hoped to hear a positive result. If failure met the brunette once more, then everything Tomo had to go through these past few months would have been a waste of time and effort. Then, something struck her. Why was she thinking so negatively? She was Tomo Takino, the girl who never backed down, the girl who never hesitated, and most definitely the girl who always looked at the bright side of things. She needed to play out her plan, no matter what the signboard said.

_All right! This is it! Just hold out for a little bit more, Yomi..._

"Hey!" Yomi angrily called out, "You guys were really serious about going to Magical Land _after _the announcement, weren't you?"

"We couldn't help it," replied Kagura. "This was the only time that worked for all of us." Everyone else nodded in agreement. A look of annoyance was evident in Yomi's features. Tomo grinned at the sight. Her smile only grew wider when she glanced at the result board.

Sighing, Yomi took out her special charm and handed it to Chiyo. "Chiyo-chan! Please put so much power into this that even Tomo could pass that exam!" The small girl complied, and as she reenergized the homemade charm with her power, Tomo walked up with a blank expression on her face.

_I'm sorry Yomi...but this is for the best._

"Yomi! I looked at the board. Your number wasn't up there."

Upon hearing those dreadful words, Yomi snapped. "_What_?!" She finally could not hold it any longer. Her emotions were now free to run wildly, and as she screamed in anguish, a waterfall of tears erupted from her spectacled eyes. "But she hadn't finished powering it up yet! You weren't supposed to..._You weren't supposed to look_!! Why did you have to look?!"

Tomo simply stared as the distressed Yomi made her way to the board. In reality, she had not seen the boards nor did she even know what Yomi's number was. To Tomo, this was her final cruel trick for a long time. It was also her way of getting Yomi out of her slump. When she saw the brunette return with a happier appearance, it was a clear sign that it was exactly what Yomi needed.

_Success! Now to ask for forgiveness..._

"I'm on there!" Yomi screamed, "I'm on there!" As she returned to her friends, tears began falling once again, but this time they were tears of joy. Suddenly, another voice called her name. She turned around and found Tomo, hand outstretched. For a few seconds, both girls smiled pleasantly, and for a split second, both could feel a sense of relief coming from the other.

"Hey, Yomi!" applauded Tomo cheerfully. "Congratulations!"

A few milliseconds later, Tomo's chin was reacquainted with Yomi's fist. In the complex relationship that these two girls shared, that was a sign that all was forgiven.

As the group of six began their trip to Magical Land, Yomi questioned Tomo's prank. "Why did you even do that? You knew I would freak out, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah, but I wasn't expecting that reaction..."

"Those were the most painful seconds of my life."

Tomo responded with a gentle smile. "Sorry about that, but you _definitely _needed it. You were so stressed out these past few months. I figured I should try to scare all your stress away in one blow."

"Well..." Glancing at the sky, Yomi thought about the short incident. In a way, Tomo was right; she did not feel as stressed out as before. As soon as she heard those dreadful words, the sudden gush of emotions actually alleviated her. Then again, finding out she had made it probably washed away those feelings as well. Still, she felt she should show her appreciation for Tomo's action, even though she already knew what the energetic girl's response would be. "Thank you...I guess."

"Aw, I'm being semi-thanked!" Tomo acknowledged smugly, right on cue. Even so, she gave Yomi a mysterious smirk afterwards. "But the real thanking will have to wait until tonight."

"Real...thanking? What do you mean?"

The smaller girl placed her arm around Yomi's shoulder and grinned mischievously. "You'll see..."

The trip to Magical Land ended as quickly as it began. The girls enjoyed every minute of it, though, and had nearly ridden every single attraction there was. By sunset, each had already started saying their tearful farewells. This was the last time they would all see each other in a long time. With promises made to reunite in the future, the girls quietly headed back home.

Meanwhile, Tomo had halted Yomi from her own walk. "Ah, ah, ah. Remember what I said earlier?" She linked her arm around Yomi's, removing her glasses in the process. Before the visually impaired girl could protest, Tomo plainly added, "It's a surprise, okay? I don't have a blindfold or anything, so this'll have to do."

The journey was a difficult one for Yomi. The lack of glasses did not only make everything blurry but it also caused her balance to be slightly off. Tomo did not help, either, as she was shorter by a few inches, yet it was still enough to throw the brunette off with each advancing step. To those who passed by, it seemed the two had just left a bar and poor Tomo was the living brace for the tipsy Yomi. By the time they reached the unknown destination, it was already dark.

Even after announcing their arrival, Yomi was still denied her glasses. "Just a few more minutes, okay? We just need to ride an elevator..."

"An elevator?"

"Yep! Now, come on!" Just as Tomo had mentioned, the two eventually entered an elevator. As they passed each floor of the structure, a soft "beep" played along with the blinking of a light. Yomi noticed the elevator played five beeps -- a sign that they were heading to the building's fifth floor. As the elevator came to a halt, a pair of hands gently covered the semi-blind girl. "We're almost there!"

Tomo continued to lead the way, and after a few steps, she finally stopped. She uncovered Yomi's eyes and opened what appeared to be a door. The glasses were finally returned to their owner. With her vision back at its clearest, Yomi looked up and could not believe what she saw -- she was standing in front of the entrance to an apartment.

It was quite large for an average apartment despite the fact that they were only looking at the main room. A light blue carpet adorned the whole area, except for the small kitchen in the back that featured a tiled floor, and the walls were of a tan-like shade. Since the hallway outside was an outdoor variety, the only windows inside were located by the kitchen. Yomi stepped inside, ignoring the fact she forgot to remove her shoes, and could only stare in awe. It was then she discovered a separate room off to the side -- it was smaller, as if it was a bedroom. Everything was absolutely incredible; Tomo had certainly outdone herself this time.

"So, do you like it?"

"I...I don't know what to say. How did you..."

"Manage to get something like this?" Tomo quickly finished. Placing her hand on Yomi's shoulder, she explained, "It's all about the will to keep us together, my dear Yomi! Oh, and I had some help along the way..." She paused for a minute. "Well...actually, I almost gave up, to tell you the truth. If it wasn't for Kagura and your mom, we would be packing our bags towards the nearest, tiny apartments to our different colleges. Yeah, that's right, I nearly called it quits, but that was because you already failed one exam...and the next one was out of town...and I got scared. Then those two came along and knocked some sense back into me and all three of us did this...just for you...just for us."

"You see, Yomi, this place is perfect. It's actually located somewhere between both of our colleges. All we have to do is take a subway or bus and that's it. Both our parents are going to help us for the first few months...and most importantly, we'll be --" Tomo was cut off by a tight embrace and a long kiss. A few seconds into the kiss, Tomo could feel Yomi's tears slide down her own face, yet she knew they were good tears -- tears of happiness.

A few moments later, the two finally separated, smiling. "Thank you, Tomo...and for real this time."

Tomo grinned. "Well, I'm glad you liked it."

"When are we moving in?"

"Whenever _you _want to, of course! The sooner the better!"

Yomi smiled gently. She finally realized the meaning behind her dreams. Despite the way the message was revealed to her, she was glad to have taken the hope-favoring side of her "older" form. "So, it really is 'Happily Ever After'...after all."

"Huh?" Tomo mumbled, looking at her partner curiously, "Did you say something?"

"No," was the quiet response. "Nothing. Just...I love you." The two closed the space between them once more.

After all these years, they would still be together. This time, however, they both welcomed these circumstances with open arms. Their bond was stronger than one of friendship; it was even beyond the levels of a romantic one. It was a complex system of cyclical roles -- friends, lovers, guardians, soul mates -- and they needed each other in order to feel safe, powerful, brave, and most of all, complete. It may have taken them a while to realize this, but now with their futures secured, they had all the time in the world to make up for it.

* * *

Thus ends the wonderful tale that was "Flutter." So, did you like it? Were you expecting that to happen? You probably were, especially if you've seen my Koyomiko works...Anyway, for those of you who don't like the idea of me combining even more stories to this...uh...story, there's another possible future: the one where Tomo and Yomi live happily ever after, alone (or with an adopted child...or two). 

Pick your ending...now. Thank you.

Does that mean I'm not going to do an epilogue? Eh...not really. If I do, it's probably going to be based on the Koyomiko future. You guys don't mind...do you?

Questions are still lingering, right? What did the title mean to you? Did you actually see a connection? What was your favorite chapter? Your favorite character? Any infamous quotes you can actually recite? Come on, you can tell me...Don't be shy. This is your last chance to tell me, whether it be by review, PM, or posting in the "Flutter" forum.

Oh yeah, does anyone remember chapter 9 ("Confusion Comes in Many Styles") and its little game? I don't know if you noticed, but chapter 9 is the only chapter where I did NOT use Azu-fiction's overused descriptions of "wildcat," "brunette," and "bespectacled girl." How can you not miss that? Eh, oh well...

With this story now complete, "Watching Over You" is next in line. Kagura fans, get ready! "Flutter" fans, prepare to see the story in a different way! But for now, LET'S PARTY!!


End file.
